Soul traveler
by Firehedgehog
Summary: The first in my sonic series
1. Soul Traveler

This story is copyright of Sega and Archie comics. James and Doctor 

Panda are copyright of FireHedgehog all uses of this character please email 

me at FireHedgehog@hotmail.com . If you have any ideas for other stories for 

me email. Enjoy the fanfiction story .

Soul Traveler

Written By FireHedgehog

Prolog

Sonic the Hedgehog stood in front of Princess Sally Acorn , In front 

of them was Robotnik and around them were sixty or more swatbots . 

"Give it up Hedgehog , this time I have you and you can't getaway ," 

Robotnik stated and he took a canister and threw it at there feet . Out of 

the Canister leaked a gas , suddenly it seemed to attack Sonic .

Sonic grabbed his throat , he couldn't breath , it felt as if his throat 

and his chest were burning hot and on fire . Sonic felt himself pitching 

forward towards the ground and he saw black spots starting to appear in 

his eyes . At that second Sonic knew he a part of him was dying , then all 

went Dark and quiet .

There was a bright light and Sonic knew he was running through a 

pink and red tunnel , as he ran he felt as if he was getting smaller and 

smaller .On his body his spikes and fur seemed to be fading away , he 

felt his memories flowing away . He closed his eyes , suddenly he was 

wet and cold .

He opened his eyes to a bright new world .

Chapter One

Sally Acorn was scared , somehow Robotnik had done something to 

Sonic with a strange kind of gas , which seemed only to effect Sonic . 

Robotnik laughed evily and suddenly the swatbots were gone 

somehow melting into the forest as if they were actually never there .

"Don't worry little freedom fighter this time it was for Sonic , now 

that Sonic is dying he can't get in the way of my plans and in my way ," 

Robotnik laughed and got into his large hovercraft and flew away .

Sally quickly got over to Sonics side , he was breathing shallowy 

and seemed to be unable to control his breathing . Sally touched him and 

gasped , his body was getting colder by the second and he wasn't dead 

yet .

Sally quickly got out her handheld radio and contacted Knothole 

village for the medical emergency squad . 

"What's wrong with him Dr. Panda , please tell me ?" Princess Sally 

Acorn begged the Doctor who was a small Panda with a pair of glasses on 

his face and a lab coat on . The Panda sighed and told her the bad news .

"He is dying Princess , what ever kind of gas was in that canister 

that Robotnic put in seems to have robbed Sonic of something very 

important . His life force was what was . That is also known as his soul 

with all his memories . If we don't find out where it went soon Sonics 

body will literally fade away ," Doctor Panda said .

"Where would his life force have gone ?" Bunny said as she entered 

the intensive care room in the Doctors hut , as she closed the door they 

had a glimpse of many Freedom Fighters outside trying to see in .

"Nicole follow the energy trail left behind by Sonics life force," 

Sally ordered the AI Computer ( Artificial Intelligence ) , the AI Made a 

whirling sound and a ticking sound . Then finally twenty minutes later 

the AI beeped . 

"Princess Sally I have Found the information you need ," the 

computer said and the beeping stopped and information appeared on 

Nicole's screen . The Freedom Fighters in the room crowded as close as they 

could to see . 

Suddenly Sally groaned for Sonics life force had gone through a 

time warp hole which led directly to the earth . Also on the screen was 

the information that Sonic had been reborn as a human . 

"Earth , we have to go to Earth to get Sonics life force back ." Sally 

said and she broke down crying , Bunny hugged her trying to calm her 

down .

Sally , Bunny and Rotor slipped on there gear , on each of there 

wrists there was a small metal bracelet with buttons . They were all 

wearing suits which looked like human blue jeans and white sleeveless 

T-shirts . 

"Nicole open a time dimension gate nearest to the location of 

Sonics life force as you can ," Sally said to the AI Computer . A black 

hole like thing opened up in front of them , quickly they pressed a button 

on there bracelets and a hologram appeared over the three of there normal 

forms making them look like humans ( Rotor had cooked them up 

earlier ) and they stepped through the gate into the human world .

Chapter Two

James woke up shivering , he had had the dream again where he 

was fighting in a weird world of robots and walking talking animals , 

then there was this fat guy and then he was dying . He then would hear 

someone saying "Sonic don't go , please don't leave me alone ," then he would 

wake up in his bed in a panic .

James got out of bed yawning , it was morning but to his luck it was 

summer and he had no school till September . He Changed into a pair of 

blue shorts and a short sleeved T-shirt , he then slipped on a pair of white 

socks and a pair of red and black sneakers onto his feet .

James looked into his mirror and frowned at his naturally strange 

blue colored hair and decided not to brush it for it had a look of 

spikes . Any way his friends had already given him the nickname Spike 

for it and they wouldn't mind his hair like this .

He ran out of his room grabbing his skateboard , he ran down the 

stairs and out of the house . Then he was on his way to the park to meet 

his friends .

Sally , Bunny and Rotor landed on there knees on the other side 

of the gate and it closed behind them , soon it was as if it was never ever 

there .

Sally looked at Rotor and Bunny , Bunny disguise was of a human 

girl about the age fourteen with lightly tanned skin and dusky brown 

hair , she had light blue eyes . Rotors was slightly pudgy with deeply tanned 

skin and raven black hair , he also looked the age fourteen . Sally looked 

into a nearby puddle of water in front of her and gasped seeing someone 

and not her usual self . The reflection had an olive skin complection and 

dark brown hair and blue eyes . Like the other two she looked the age 

fourteen . 

The three of them dusted there knees as they got up and then they 

went to look for Sonics human form .

Sally walked across the empty street looking this way and that , 

hearing a rumbling sound she turned around and screamed as she saw a 

huge metal vehicle . She felt frozen to the spot , the vehicle beeped its horn 

but Sally didn't move , she was like a deer in a cars headlights on a dark 

night.

Suddenly she felt a warm breeze , she felt someone lifting her up 

and pulling her to the side of the road .Then she was on the sidewalk 

panting at the wonder of excape . "Thanks!" she said to her rescuer as 

she regained her calm . 

"That's okay , just use the crosswalk , next time I won't be there 

to rescue you in time ," a young male voice said . 

"My name is Sally ," Sally said to the voice , she looked up and

blinked . A teenage human stood there and she knew it once that this was 

Sonic , it wasn't the blue hair and blue eyes , she could see him in this 

human .

"I'm James , nice to meet you but I have to juice , I'm late for a 

contest . See you around ," Sonc/James said and he jumped onto a 

small board with wheels and sped away on it . Sally watched after him

not believing but also believing that this James was Sonics human

form . 

"Thats Sonic ?" Sally heard Bunny say in a shocked voice . 

"Yes Bunny , now how do we get him to Mobius ." Sally said and 

started thinging up plans.

"I don't know but lets follow him around for the rest of the day so 

we know more about this James who is also Sonic ," Rotor suggested and 

they agreed and started to follow James . 

Chapter three

James frowned all afternoon . He had hungout with his friends , 

first at the park he had won a skateboard contest and then at lunch at 

McDonalds , now he was at the Arcade playing his favorite Sega game 

Roadrunner Unbeatable . Yeah right he thought , he could beat this game 

in record time while everyone else couldn't get out of the second 

level .

James suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise , looking 

behind him he spotted the girl Sally he had saved from a truck , with her 

were two others , one looked like an angel and the other one reminded 

him of a walrus .

"Hi Sally come watch me play , your friends can come too ," he said 

and he watched as Sally smiled and walked towards him .

Sally watched James play the game on the machine , even though 

he didn't remember being Sonic he still acted like Sonic . She smiled when 

she had seen the food she had seen him eating at the fast food place , he 

had been eating chili dogs as always .

Suddenly she watched James stop the game and turn around , he 

quickly spotted her .

"Hi Sally come watch me play , your friends can come too ," he 

said, Sally smiled at him thinking of how much he acted like Sonic in his 

human form.

"What level are you in James ?" Sally asked him and in her mouth 

she quickly bit her cheek to stop herself from accidently calling him 

Sonic . "Level 3 Sal ," he said not taking his eyes off the screen 

now .

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and she saw a game over sign 

on the game screen .

"Nuts again ," James said glaring at the game machine . "But next 

time your toast machine ," James said to the machine.

"So Sal who are your two friends there ?" James asked her , Sally 

sighed silently feeling downcast and sadness well up inside of her 

disguise , Sonic still didn't remember them .

"This is my friend Bunny and this is Rotor , James ," Sally told him 

wishing he would remember them .

"Well since I'm done playing my game why don't I treat you and 

your two friends to this great chili dog place I know ," James said , they 

agreed and headed out . As they were on there way through a park to 

the chili dog place she nodded to Bunny who then hit him on the 

head , his eyes rolled back and he fell towards the ground where 

Rotor caught him . 

"Lets go home , mission complete ," Sally said and Nicole her AI 

opened the way home . As it opened completely they stepped through it to 

home . 

Princess Sally of the planet Mobius watched the human sleep , she 

was now out of her suit and was looking like her usual squirrel self .

The way she saw it was that he slept just like he had when he was 

Sonic , his face had a small smile on it and his legs were falling in all 

directions . In conclusion his position made him look like a rag doll .

Smiling she left the guest hut he was staying in and went to look at 

Sonics body to see how much time they had .

Chapter Four

James woke up with a start , he was in a strange bed and in an even 

stranger room , looking around he realized that he was actually in the 

front room of a small hut . James frowned feeling a nagging at the back

of his mind as if this was all familiar .

"Your awake I see young human ," a low voice said , James 

turned his head around startled . He had not realized that someone was

in the room with him . Standing at the door was 4 foot 5 Panda , it was 

wearing an official off white doctors coat and an medicle instrument 

around his neck .

"Ah , this is your first time seeing a Mobian ," the panda said and 

it sat down in a chair . "I'm Doctor Panda and I already know your names 

James ," the panda said .

"Okay Doctor , then since we have done our introductions could you 

please tell me where I am and why I am here ?" James asked the panda 

and he heard a sound of panic in his voice .

"Well you are on the planet Mobius and you are here because of a 

little problem with one of our members ," Doctor Panda said .

"What kind of a problem sir ?" James asked Doctor Panda , the 

panda motioned for him to follow him out of the hut and James got up 

and started to follow him .

James followed the panda through barely established streets , he 

saw houses in trees and strange burrows which he saw a few rabbit 

Mobians going in and out of . He noticed that they were staring at him 

and he wondered if they had never seen a human before , he even 

noticed a few fox Mobians whispering to there neighbors and pointing 

at him .

"In here James ," Doctor Panda said and they entered a painted 

white hut which was much larger then the other huts he had seen , inside 

the walls they were also a white color . There were three beds in this 

room , one held a minx looking about the age five in it who had a broken 

leg , the other two were empty . 

At the back of the room was another door , above it was a white 

washed sign which said "Emergency & Intensive care Room ."

"Please do not make much noise in here , this patient is in critical 

condition ," Doctor Panda said as they entered the room . The room was also 

white washed , there were two beds in the room , the one by the window 

was occupied by a unmoving Mobian .

"What's wrong with him ?" James asked the doctor and he felt 

himself getting dizzy , he put a hand on a chair to steady himself .

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing on Mobius , a while 

ago an enemy used a strange gas on him and ever since he has been 

dying slowly because his life force fled onto another world ," Doctor 

Panda explained .

"Then why do you need me ?" James asked the Doctor Panda 

wondering what they would want of him .

"Touch him James , you might be surprised at the conclusion ," 

Doctor Panda answered him .

James walked over to the unconcience hedgehog , as he got nearer 

the worse he felt , his head felt as if would fall off and his stomach felt 

as if it should be emptied . He reached out his hand to touch him . Then

he then knew who he was and what he had to do .

Epilog

Sally slipped in the intensive care room before the door closed 

behind the doctor and James , she watched them and listened wondering

if there plan would work . Wide eyed she watched as James reached out 

a hand to touch Sonic .

Suddenly the room was full of light , shading her eyes Sally could 

see where it was coming from , it was coming from between James hand 

and Sonics body . Suddenly James turned his head towards her and 

mouthed the words good-bye , and before her eyes he seemed to fade 

into nothingness . Sally blinked not believing her eyes that it had 

worked . 

"Anybody get the number of the hover craft that hit me ?" a tired 

voice said , Sonic was sitting up in bed and looking at them .

"Sonic your back!" Sally cried and she hugged him as hard as she could 

"What happened to me Sal?" Sonic asked and Sally told him what had 

happened to him and everything they had done .

"That is so totally wierd, its like I have another persons memories in 

my head Sal," Sonic said and he rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

"Oh Sonic I so missed you , and all your corny jokes to ," Sally said and 

she hugged him.

Sonic smiled and slowly fell asleep, Sally looked at him for a few 

minutes till the doctor told her she had to leave.

Sonic woke up with a start, it had been one hour since Sally had saved 

him and he knew something else was wrong with him. He already had two 

memories running around his head one being his own and the other beings 

James, but where was this third memory coming from and who was 

Jason. Sonic frowned and knew he was going to find out even if he didn't 

want to.

The End


	2. Fusion Part 1

This story is copyright of Sega and Archie comics. Jason and Janic 

are copyright of FireHedgehog all uses of this character please email me 

at FireHedgehog@excite.com. If you have any ideas for other stories for 

me email. Enjoy the fanfiction story.

Fusion-Part One

Written by FireHedgehog

Chapter One

Sonic half awoke up in a sweat, he was dreaming of this Jason again 

and this Jason guy was in great pain. From the memories of Jason in this 

dream Sonic had learned that Jason was a yellow hedgehog the same age 

as himself. Jason was an orphan since Robotnik had taken over all those 

years ago. 

In the dream Jason had been exploring the mobian Great jungles 

searching for mysteries of the past which was his hobby, then suddenly 

he had been attacked by swatbots. Jason after a large fight and hiding in 

a giant tree for an hour had he excaped but he was loosing too much 

blood from a wound in his leg.

Right about then Sonic had woken up feeling pain from the places 

Jason had been hurt and in his head he could hear Jason calling for 

help. Getting out of his bed slowly (still weak from the gas Robotnik had 

used on him Last Story and still not up to full speed) he pulled on his 

sneakers and gloves and slowly sleepwalked out of Knothole village. In 

the village all he could hear was the sound of sleeping but in the forest 

the sounds of the night raged. 

Sonic even in his half awake trance realized he wouldn't reach 

Jason in time, then he did something he never did before he teleported 

(which if he had been fully awake would of amazed him) a second later 

he was in the tree with Jason and fully awake.

"What the...!" he said as he saw his surroundings as he blincked 

sleep from his eyes and then stood shocked as he saw the hedgehog in 

his dreams sitting before him who was also shocked to see Sonic.

"Hey your the hedgehog in my dreams... I thought you were just 

a dream," Jason said very weak from blood loss at the same time as Sonic 

said it.

"I guess your not a dream.. I need your help, you know the 

ledgends of the ancient hedgehog powers before they were forbidden to 

learn," Jason said weakly and Sonic nodded because he had heard the 

sacred ledgends before his parents had been killed.

"I learned one but I need another person to do it, it's called 

fusion making two hedgehogs one. I never did it before and the ability 

will be lost if I die and I already know it is too late for me. Can you do 

fusion with me Sonic, I already know that you hid from the others that 

you have a deadly cancer and have a month more at the most to live," 

Jason whisphered to Sonic sadly. "I learned about it in my dreams, I also 

know that if someone does fusion all there ills vanish and they are as 

healthy as an ox." Sonic felt his heart rise at the thought of not dying 

from cancer.

"It's a deal Jason, we both have something to loose if we don't 

try. So how do we do this?" Sonic asked curious. Jason only smiled and 

took Sonics hand.

The world then thousands of colors, Sonics body was quicky 

melting (and Jasons body was doing the same) as they melted there 

bodies melded togeather slowly starting first at there hands and then 

the rest of there bodies. As this happened Sonic felt no pain but a 

realease from the cancer that had been eating him, then suddenly 

they were one mind and body.

Jason/Sonic opened his eyes and climbed out of the tree and 

looked into a nearby stream. A green hedgehog looked up at him, he 

smiled and laughed for there had never been a green hedgehog on 

Mobius before so he was the first.

His reflection showed him that the fusion had made him younger 

then he was before, he was now ten years old, Tails age. He looked 

exactly like Sonic except his age and fur color and also he was wearing 

a Jasons ring earing in his right ear. He looked at his clothing, he was 

also wearing Jasons brown boots but they were now speed resistant 

like Sonics sneakers, also blue jeans and a white T-shirt with the peace 

sign on it. 

He picked up his backpack where his Jason part had dropped it 

earlier and started walking towards Robotropolis, as this new person he 

would have to begin a new life and he wanted to kick some metal but.

As he walked he thought up a perfect name, he would call 

himself Janic Hedgehog and he would pretend he was an orphan like 

Jason had been and was traveling trying to see if he still had any family 

members alive, he laughed knowing that if they scanned his DNA they 

would see Jasons/Sonics merged togeather pattern and that he was now 

his own little brother.

Chapter Two

Tails was walking through the forbidding part of the forest sadly, 

Sonic had been missing for three weeks now and Tails felt like his heart 

was slowly breaking. Why would Sonic leave his best friend Tails without 

a word or a goodbye, he felt tears in his eyes and wiped them away with 

a gloved hand. 

Finally Tails was in an area he hadn't explored yet, seeing a river 

nearby he walked over and filled his water bottle. He was about to lean

over and drink some of the river himself when he heard a twig snap 

nearby.

"I wouldn't drink that if I wuz you, this water comes from one 

from one of fat boys factories," a voice said behind him, Tails jumped 

startled. That was Sonics voice even if it sounded younger Tails thought 

with joy and he spun around happily ready to hug Sonic. 

He froze when he saw that it wasn't Sonic but a hedgehog that 

greatly resembled Sonic, he looked at the hedgehog and the hedgehog 

looked at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle ya, I just thought you should know 

before you drank it," the hedgehog said in that voice that sounded like 

Sonics but too young, the hedgehog swung his backpack off and pulled 

a water bottle out, he then tossed it to Tails. 

"Thanks, I'm Tails and your...?" he asked the green hedgehog 

(who he realized was his own age) and he took a sip out of the water 

bottle and then passed it back.

"Well I'm Janik Hedgehog and you pronounce that Jay-Nick, what 

are you doing in this area of the forest, I never saw you out here 

before," Janic asked him as he put the water bottle back into his 

backpack.

"Well I have never been this deep into the forest before," Tails 

answered Janic and he started wondering where Janics parents were.

"Hey do you live nearby Janic?" Tails asked curious if anyone 

actually lived out here. As he watched Janics face grew sad and very

downcast and Tails realized that he had asked a bad question.

"I don't have a place to live, Robotnik destroyed mine a long time 

ago. I've just been staying here for a rest and then I'll continue on my 

way, if you want to know the truth all my family are long dead and I'm 

searching Mobius to see if I still have any cousins or anything left," Janic 

said.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry I asked," Tails said and he felt pity for this 

hedgehog who had no one at all to care for him in the world.

"Thats okay, I'm use to it by now. Want to play tag?" Janic said 

suddenly and Tails agreed, seconds later they were running through 

the forest laughing like they hadn't laughed in a very long time.

Chapter Three

Janic sat by his favorite stream silently, he was bored and had 

nothing to do. Through his clothing he could feel the chill radiating 

from the snow which was newly fallen and the first snow of this years

winter. He shivered wishing that he could find more firewood easily 

because his firewood was almost gone.

He lookedat the night sky and frowned, it looked like a storm 

was brewing and a bad one at that. Quickly he gathered his thing and 

put out his fire, he then took up the bundle of firewood and headed 

towards shelter. Janic blew puffs of hot breath into the fridged air, he 

knew that if he did not hurry the storm would catch him before he 

could reach the cave he had discovered earlier.

Janic was almost at the cave when the storm hit him in force, 

winds of high speeds seemed to bounce his body back and forth, gail 

the size of marbles and snow froze to his clothing (Janic was glad that 

he had put his winter cloak on earlier or he would of froze to the 

spot) and swirled around him.

Soon his breathing was coming out in quick gasps as a cramp 

formed on his left side. Suddenly Janic froze as he felt the presence of 

someone watching him, he slowly turned and around and felt fear take 

hold of him. There in front of him was was a giant wild beast made out 

of metal.

Janic tried to run away at Sonic speed but the snow had froze his 

pants and he fell to the ground, the beast realizing its prey wasn't 

getting away seemed to smile and leaped.

Janic huddled behind a bank of newly fallen snow, he had finally 

escaped the metal nightmare but he was wounded (but he had stopped 

the bleeding). Janic blinked as he suddenly became dizzy, he started 

shivering and then realized that he couldn't stop. He felt his forehead 

and felt a large fever, he realized that he must of become sick from the 

freezing cold and the weakness from his wound.

Then he realized he was getting weaker, quickly he wrote a 

message on a piece of paper for Tails, then he whistled. A second later 

a chickmunk (unevolved) he had trained the time he had been here 

appeared, he then tied the message around its neck with a string.

"Go to Tails," He ordered the creature, the chickmunk chirped 

and ran of to deliver the message. As Janic fell into a fevered sleep his 

last thought was wondering if his message would reach Tails in time 

to save his life.

Not even a mile away from that very spot in Knothole village 

Tails woke up from a thump on his door, with a yawn he opened the 

door and a very cold chickmunk scampered into the room. Tails seeing 

a message around its neck grabbed the paper and quickly read it, 

seconds later he grabbed his winter coat, mittens, scarf and boots. After 

he put them on he rushed out of his hut.

Not far away in another hut Princess Sally noticed him leaving, 

quickly dressing she followed knowing she was about to find out where 

Tails vanished to all the time.

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------------------------

Hi I hope you enjoyed my stories, the first story I first decided to call

Sonic troble but then I felt that Soul Traveler was a better title for it 

and my best friend thought so to. When I first saved my first story I 

saved my name as FireBird but later changed it to firehedgehog which 

seemed more appropriate. The next story will be called Brotherly 

connection and part two will explain why it will be called this.

For any questions please email me, in the next story I plan to tell more 

about Jason and more types of hedgehog power. If you have a

suggestions please mail them in.

--------------------------------------------------


	3. Fusion Part 2

This story is copyright of Sega and Archie comics. Jason, Janic and 

Doctor Panda are copyright of FireHedgehog all uses of this character 

please email me at FireHedgehog@excite.com. If you have any ideas for 

other stories for me email. Enjoy the fanfiction story.

Fusion-Part Two

Brotherly Connection

Written by FireHedgehog

Prolog

Not even a mile away from that very spot in Knothole village 

Tails woke up from a thump on his door, with a yawn he opened the 

door and a very cold chickmunk scampered into the room. Tails seeing 

a message around its neck grabbed the paper and quickly read it, 

seconds later he grabbed his winter coat, mittens, scarf and boots. After 

he put them on he rushed out of his hut.

Not far away in another hut Princess Sally noticed him leaving, 

quickly dressing she followed knowing she was about to find out where 

Tails vanished to all the time.

Chapter One

Tails eyes hurt from the freezing winds. Janic was in trouble and 

hurt and needed his help. For the last month Janic had shown Tails 

how to survive in the wild without supplies, he had even taught him 

how to train small animals that lived in trees to do things for them. But 

now it was Tails turn to help Janic by saving his life, Tails knew that to 

save Janics life he would have to take him to Knothole and he also 

knew that aunt Sally would not be happy that Tails had kept Janic a 

secret from her.

Finally Tails reached the spot the note had told him Janic was, 

carefully he navigated through snowbanks and over fallen trees and 

finally he found Janic. 

Janics was breathing in shallow breaths and his eyes were glazed 

with pain, feeling Janics forehead Tails felt a large fever raging. Then

suddenly Sally was beside him and picking up Janic.

"Aunt Sally... please don't be mad at me," Tails sqeaked out trying 

to apologize for hiding Janic but Sally muttered he could explain it to 

her later. Then Sally and Tails were rushing back to Knothole and they 

hoped they could get there in time to save Janics life.

Fifteen minutes later they both rushed into the hospital hut, as 

they did so a sleepy Doctor Panda entered from his private room.

"Whats going on here?" Doctor Panda muttered as he rubbed sleep

from his eyes, Tails explained quickly to them about Janic and Doctor 

Panda quickly started to fix Janic up.

"Tails why didn't you tell us about your friend Janic, we could of 

helped him find his family if there was any left?" Sally asked him as they 

sat in the waiting room sipping hot chocolate, Tails looked at the floor 

feeling guilty but he answered.

"I felt if I told anyone about him I would loose as a best friend and 

he would (sniff) leave," Tails answered and then with a yawn he felt 

himself falling asleep agin, Sally seeing how sleepy he was let him fall 

asleep.

Sally smiled at Tails sleeping face, for a while she had been very 

worried about Tails because he had seemed very depressed after Sonics 

disappearance. But then day after day Tails had vanished into the 

forbidding part of the forest and now she knew why, he had made 

friends with this Janic person.

"Excuse me Princess Sally could I please talk to you in private?" 

Doctor Panda said as he entered the room, Sally nodded and placed her 

mug of hot chocolat on a table then she followed him into the room 

Janic was.

"What is it Doctor, is something wrong?" she asked and felt worry 

start to gnaw at her. The Doctor pulled the sheet away from the sleeping 

Janic and what she saw made her gasp in shock, laying there was a 

hedgehog that was almost a miniture of Sonic (she hadn't noticed earlier 

because of the snow outside and Janics winter cloak).

"I see you notice princess, I want you to scan his DNA with Nicole 

and see if he is related to Sonic," the Doctor asked her. Sally nodded and 

took out Nicole, after a few minutes the results of the scan were revealed

to them.

DNA results in, this hedgehog is Sonics ten year old brother 

Nicole Sallys AI informed them, Sally hearing this sat down quickly and 

wished she could faint from the shock.

Chapter Two

While Sally and the Doctor spoke the two parts of Janic talked to 

each other and wished there fever would go away.

"Jason isn't it wierd that when were awake we are one mind totally 

but as we sleep we have seperate minds again?" Sonic said as they sat at a 

dream table.

"Not really Sonic, we are actually the remains of our formal selves, 

and I know you want to ask me some questions because you didn't want 

to peek into my personal mind," Jason said.

"I was wondering what your parents names were?" Sonic answered 

and he felt shocked when Jason answered him.

"Hey we have the same parents, and since we are both the same age 

we must be twins. Now I remember something my mom told me once, 

I had a twin Bro but I was sickly so while they looked after me they sent 

him to my aunts place by the ocean. But when when we were little 

Robotnik took over we must of forgotten about each other," Sonic said and 

they both laughed that they had both finally found a family member after 

all these years.

"Hey Sonic I just thought of why we had dreams of each others 

lives, in the ancient texts I found about hedgehog powers they said that 

twins minds at birth were connected and when one was in trouble the 

other would know. Also sometimes in there dreams they were able to 

observe what the other twin was doing," Jason said and smiled realizing 

that this was the reason they had dreamed about each other.

"What else do you know about the ancient hedgehog stuff? if you 

tell me more I'll tell you a little of what I know," Sonic said enjoying his 

brothers company.

"Fusion as we know already joins two hedgehogs into one creature 

and when the hedgehogs are fused if they had been sick or dying before 

they are then very healthy and not dying. We also found out that when 

Fusion occurs the new person is younger then the originals," Jason said 

and Sonic laughed in agreement.

Some of the skills of the ancient hedgehogs appeared at the 

hedgehogs birth, yours was running and my skill is the ability to glide for 

short periods of time. But as we both know that not many hedgehogs have 

inborn ancient skills like ourselves and it is rare, now what do you know 

about the ancient hedgehogs?" Jason asked and leaned back in his 

chair.

"The ancient hedgehogs came from a far of planet which sun was 

dying, they chose this planet because the evoling animals DNA pattern 

was quiet near there own and the creatures there resembled themselves 

because they had evolved the same way as themselves. They landed on 

Mobius and lived in a single village for many years till the mobians of 

that time who were afraid of there powers attacked killing many of the 

surprised ancients," Sonic said and then he remembered more about 

them.

"The survivors fleed the area and hid in far away places and not 

revealing there orgins to the mobians, they changed the name of there 

people to hedgehogs and the mobians didn't notice anything strange 

about the name. To keep themselves and there descendants safe from 

other mobians hatred they destroyed all knowledge about there 

homeworld except what they could say by word of mouth and teach 

there children to control there powers which grew rare as time went 

on," Sonic said.

"When marriage happended between the mobians and the 

hedgehogs our people discovered that they couldn't crossbreed with the 

mobians and children were inpossible," Sonic said and then realized that 

Janic there joined form was waking up.

Chapter Three

Tails was thrilled when Janic woke up after three days in a coma 

where Janics fever had almost won, after Sally had questioned Janic 

about his life and all he knew was Tails allowed to see him.

"Janic your better!" Tails said as he entered the room, Janic still 

weak from the fever and his wound smiled weakly at him and motioned 

for Tails to sit down. 

"They tell me that your best friend Sonic who has vanished is my

big brother Tails," Janic said as he sipped water from a cup of water, 

Tails already knew this since Sally had announced it to all of Knothole 

village.

"I know and your voice even sounds like a younger Sonic, so do 

you have super speed like Sonic did or any other cool skills," Tails asked 

and he hoped Janic did.

"To tell the truth I don't know so later when I am well enough 

Princess Sally said she is going to get me to run some laps and some 

other stuff," Janic answered and Tails felt a little bit disappointed.

"Cool, can I watch when you do?" Tails asked, Janic laughed and 

gave his permission for Tails to watch. Tails did a little dance in 

excitement while Janic watched him with amusement.

"Tails your a clown," Janic said and broke out laughing, a second 

later Tails also started laughing. Finally they stopped laughing when they 

couldn't breath anymore.

Tails waved to Janic as he did some warm-ups,Janic had been out 

of bed for a week now and Princess Sally said he was well enough to do 

the obstacle course. People who had not of yet had a chance to meet Janic 

were gathering at the sidelines to see Sonics little brother.

As he watched Tails thought of what Janic had told him about 

hedgehogs which had surprised him, hedgehogs actually had white fur 

since birth but there fur changed to a certain color from ther diets. Janic 

whoes fur had turned green told him he was the first green hedgehog on 

Mobius because he wasn't picky about his food like all other hedgehogs 

were.

Finally Janic began the obstacle course, he started running slow at 

a normal speed but then he was running at a sonic speed, earlier Janic 

said he had never run before because he found it was easier to walk 

places then hurry. Mobians cheered at the speeding hedgehog as he did 

his laps, then it was his climbing skills and he ran to a large metal tree 

that had been set up for climbing (from the air it looked like a normal 

tree to fool SwatBots). 

Janiic easily climbed the tree and waved to everyone from the 

top, then suddenly he lost his balence. As he started falling everyone 

started screaming. Tails who was about to fly up and save Janic stopped 

when he felt a change in the crowd, he looked up and gasped for Janic 

seemed suspended in the air. Then he realized that Janic was somehow 

gliding through the air like Knuckles guardian of the floating island.

Finally which felt like hours to Tails, Janic reached the ground 

and was surrounded by Mobians.

That night Tails sat at a large table as Princess Sally welcomed 

Janic into the Freedom Fighters, then there was clapping and whistling 

from other Freedom Fighters. As this went on Tails thought silently of 

how he could find Sonic his best friend.

End of Part #2

To be continued

---------------------------------------------

Hi everyone, I know my story Fusion is a little wierd but it's almost

over now and another storyline will start up.

Please enjoy Reading my stories.

---------------------------------------------


	4. Fusion Part 3

This story is copyright of Sega and Archie comics. Jason and Janic 

are copyright of FireHedgehog all uses of this character please email me 

at FireHedgehog@excite.com. If you have any ideas for other stories for 

me email. Enjoy the fanfiction story.

Fusion-Part Three

DeFused

Written by FireHedgehog

Prolog

That night Tails sat at a large table as Princess Sally welcomed 

Janic into the Freedom Fighters, then there was clapping and whistling 

from other Freedom Fighters. As this went on Tails thought silently of 

how he could find Sonic his best friend.

Chapter One

Janic hid behind a pile of trash, he was on his first mission as Janic 

and he was a little bit nervous. Behind him he heard Sally shifting her 

weight as she tried to get comfortable. Janic listened to Tails breathing 

as Tails sat down beside him.

"Scared?" Tails asked him in a whisper, Janic smiled to himself 

because he wasn't scared, his Sonic part had done lots of missions like 

this. But he was nervous because his Jason half hadn't done missions 

before.

"Okay everyone here are your order," Sally began, "Tails you and 

Janic take the air, Bunny your with me, Antionne your with Rotor." Janic 

nodded and jumped into the air, seconds later he was easily gliding throuh 

the air. Below him Tails started to fly and the others started towards there 

destinations.

"Lets go!" Tails called and started towards the SwatBot factory where 

they would plant there bombs, Janic smiling angled his body so he could 

glide faster and catch up to Tails.

Soon they arrived at there destination SwatBot factory #34, quietly 

they snuck inside through a small window where most of its metal guard 

screens were missing. They walked up and down the factories stairs and 

hallways planting there bombs, as Janic planted the last one he signaled 

Tails that he was done. Tails gave him a thumbs up and they quietly 

snuck out of the factory.

They were almost to the meeting place where the others were 

waiting for them and where they would explode the bomb when they 

were attacked.

*Kaboom* the ground shaked as an explosion just missed Janic and 

Tails. Janic twisted his body to stay on course as the air waves around him 

changed due to the explosion.

Janic frowned as jet propelled SwatBots flew at them, seconds later 

Tails and himself were on the ground because they had been knocked out 

of the sky.

Chapter Two

"Hey SwatBots over here!" Janic heard Sallys voice suddenly call, he 

spun around to see Sally waving her arms. Janic then realized what Sally 

was doing, she was trying to give them time to escape, seeing this Janic 

grabbed Tails and ran for it.

Suddenly he felt the fur on his neck stand up and he felt a chill run 

up his spine. Slowly it seemed he looked behind to see a SwatBot take aim 

and fire, Janic felt his eyes widen as he saw it was heading for Tails.

Then in his mind he felt clearly what he must do. Janic pushed Tails 

out of the way of the SwatBots fire, seconds later he felt pain shoot through 

his body. As this happended he felt another power brek open in his mind, 

concentrating with his mind all the Swatbots in the area suddenly blew 

up.

Janic as he lay there and the other freedom fighters gathered around 

him felt death closing in, inside him his two parts screamed that they 

weren't ready to die. There was only one thing he could do, he would have 

to make himself two people again. He wound Defuse himself. 

Janic looked at Tail crying, he didn't have much time left and he 

would have to do this far away but not before he said goodbye.

Tails cried as Janic died before his very eyes, Janic had saved his 

life by pushing him out of the way and taking the fire meant for him.

Suddenly Janics eyes which had closed seconds earlier opened wide 

and clear, Tails knew something was about to happen and feared the 

worst.

"Tails it isn't your fault, this was meant to be," Janic whisphered in 

his voice which sounded so much like Sonics. "I died once already and I 

don't fear it. I have to go now, but I have a mission for you, I want you to 

search for Sonic in the great Jungles. I hhave a feeling you will find him 

there." Then suddenly his eyes closed, and before Tails eyes Janics body 

began to glow a bright white color and the air exploded.

Tails blinked as his sight came back, where Janic had been laying a 

fine white dust remained, when he saw this Tails broke out crying and 

didn't stop till he was home in bed.

Chapter Three

Miles away in the mobian jungle Janic reappeared, he had use some 

of his remaining energy to teleport. Quickly he began to defuse his two 

parts.

His body began to melt as it did when he had first done Fusion but 

this time it was doing the opposite of before. Finaly two hedgehog sat 

weakly on the ground, they looked exactly like they had before there 

Fusion except this time they were both four years old.

"I guess we forgot we get younger every time we do that," Sonic 

said in a very small childs voice, Jason just looked at him and 

groaned.

"Great and I just got use to being ten years old," Jason snorted to 

Sonic. Suddenly there bodies were overcome with pain and they fell to 

the ground and wiggled in pain. When the pain ended Sonic was surprised 

to see that they had aged two years, they were now six years old.

+Wow+ he thought to himself and he jumped when he heard Jasons 

voice in his head.

+Cool+ Jason said, and then they both realized they were still 

slightly connected through there minds. 

+I guess were stuck togeather+ Jason and Sonic thought togeather, a 

minute later they laughed loudly for a long time, then the pain happened 

again and again. An hour later the pain finally ended for real and two 

sixteen year old hedgehogs stoodby a pool of water.

Jason looked at his clothing which were too small for him but just 

right for a ten year old. Quickly he got out of them, then smiling using his 

newfound powers he made new clothing that were exactly the same as 

Sonics (Sonics shoes and gloves had changed size with him).

"Lets go Bro," Jason said and in there in there minds they both 

planned the route they would take, seconds later they were walking 

towards the area they knew Tails would find them.

The End


	5. Tails Journey

This story is copyright of Sega and Archie comics. Jason is 

copyright of FireHedgehog all uses of this character please email me at 

FireHedgehog@excite.com.Vikki is copyright of Kazianna Breetai at 

Kazianna_Breetai@hotmail.com. If you have any ideas for other stories for 

me email. Enjoy the fanfiction story.

NOTE:

+ telepathic communication between people

Tails Journey

Written By FireHedgehog

and Kazianna Breetai

Chapter One

Tails cried into his pillow, he had now lost both of his best friends. 

Both Sonic and Janic were gone but before Janic had died see last story 

he had told him that Sonic might yet be alive and if he was to search the 

mobian great jungle.

"Tails.. can we talk?" a female voice whispered from the outside of 

his hut, Tails reconized the voice belonging to Bunny Rabbot.

"Come on in Bunny," Tails answered and he quickly wiped his face 

clear of tears, a second later Bunny entered his hut.

"Tails its been a month and ya are still crying about Janic, and 

crying about it won't help ya find Sonic," Bunny said as she sat on the 

bed beside him.

"I know Aunt Bunny (sniff) but how can I help it when I feel that 

my heart will break in half," Tails said, Bunny seeing how sad he was 

gave him a hug in a motherly way.

"I know it hurts Tails but as my ma use to say "If ya don't hurt 

about things in life it just ain't worth living,"Bunny said to him, Tails 

looked at her and wished silently that he could remember his own 

parents like Bunny remembered her own.

"Aunt Bunny, I think I'm going to go on a walk. Alone, I need to 

think about somethings," Tails said as a plan began to form in his mind. 

Bunny nodded and then left his hut quietly. Tails once he was sure Bunny 

was gone quickly packed his backpack with supplies and medicle stuff. 

Last of all he packed clothing and a compass.

Tails looked out his window, a misty rain had begun to fall and 

everyone had gone inside their huts to keep warm and dry. Looking up at 

the dark clouds above Tails realized that the rain would soon turn into 

snow.

He quickly got into his winter clothing and boots, he then grabbed 

his backpack (also an unbrella because it was still raining). Tails quickly 

ran into the great forest and towards his destination, the Mobian Great 

Jungle.

"Tails where are you going?" a female voice suddenly said from 

behind him, startled Tails turned around. There standing in a puddle of 

water was Amy Rose, she was dressed in traveling clothing and was 

wearing her own backpack.

"Um... I'm going on an overnight camping trip in the forest to 

think," Tails answered thinking fast and then he smiled at her hoping she 

would believe his lie.

"Nice try Tails but that is a lie, I know your going searching for 

Sonic. Anyway I'm coming with you, also unlike you I brought tents which 

you have not," Amy Rose said with a smirk and then she gave him a look 

which told him that she would not go back to Knothole village and if she 

did she would tattle on him.

Tails sighed realizing that this trip to the Mobian Great Jungle 

might take longer then he thought.

"Fine Amy you can come, then lets go before any of the grownups realize 

that we are missing," Tails said. The two ten year olds started walking to 

where they knew in there hearts Sonic was.

Bunny knocked on Tails door for the fifth time, it was morning and 

the newly fallen snow crunched under her metal feet.

"Tails come on, and its past ya breakfast time," Bunny called, after a 

minute Bunny muttered something under her breath (you don't want to 

know what) and opened the door to Tails hut.

"SugarFox come on," she said and then she stopped when she saw 

that the hut was empty. The bed she noticed had not been used last night 

and Tails school homework had not been completed (he had always 

finished it before).

"Bunny, Amy Rose is missing and no one can find her," Sallys voice 

suddenly called behind her, startled Bunny spun around to see an out of 

breath Sally coming towards her.

"She's not the only one missing Sally girl, Tails is missing also. But 

I think I know where the two scamps are gone to," Bunny Said.

"To find Sonic," Sally and Bunny said togeather, a second later they 

wee running through Knothole village. They would follow Tails and Amy 

Rose, just in case.

Chapter Two

Miles away in the Mobian great Jungle Sonic opened his eyes, on 

the edge of his awareness he felt Tails, Amy Rose, Bunny Rabbot and 

Princess Sally heading this way. He stretched his long legs and he knew 

it was almost time for his brother Jason and himself to return to Knothole 

village.

+It is almost time isn't it brother+ Jason stated in there joined mind, 

Sonic smiled happy at the thought that his best friends were coming to 

find him.

+Brother be ready, our friends will be her in a matter of two weeks 

and we will have to expplain why I went missing+ Sonic thought to his 

twin brother and Jason agreed. They then started thinking up explanations 

about everything, from Janic to Jason. They left some of the truth in the 

matter but only a little, only hedgehogs could learn the whole truth and 

nothing but the truth.

Amy Rose smiled and thought silently to herself as she walked, Tails 

was clearly still very upset over Janics death. Amy herself knew that he in 

reality didn't have to be so upset about it, if only he had known that Janic 

had never really died.Right from the beginning she had known that Janic 

was actually Sonic and some unknown other hedgehog using the technique 

of fusion, one of the ancient skills.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Tails walk, beneath there 

feet the snow crunched as it began to freeze into ice.

"Amy, do you really think we will find Sonic?" Tails asked for the 

third timein the last ten minutes. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes and 

answered the question.

"Of course I do, I just know in my heart that Sonic is waiting for us 

where Janic told us he would be. Oh yes I also heard that you found out a 

little hedgehog secret from Janic, and my fur is naturally white but my 

private diet turned it pink," Amy said and she grinned at him as Tails 

began to look at her strangely.

"You hedgehogs are a strange type of mobians, I never heard of 

another creature like you guys. Are you sureyou hedgehogs actually 

come from this planet?" Tails asked her in a funny tone of voice, Amy felt 

her fear quicken her heartbeat. She knew that if Tails or anyone else ever 

found out that hedgehogs were actually aliens her people would have to 

flee this part of Mobius all over again.

"Of course were from Mobius Tails, whatever gave you the idea that 

we weren't," Amy lied through her teeth, but Tails believedher and didn't 

question hedgehogs existence again.

"Anyway why does your fur change colors if you have a certain 

diet?" Tails asked her and Amy knew that she could tell him the truth 

about this.

"Well we hedgehogs have a theory that it is an evolutionary quirk in 

our blood that our ancestors used to blend into areas. Of course now that 

our food is different it doesn't work that way anymore. But we have figured 

out that if we had the right diets we can still have white fur like we did as 

newborns," Amy explained, then she took a sip of water from her water 

botttle(her throat was dry).

"Youre wierd Amy Rose," Tails said looking at her and then he 

grinned, Amy seeing this stuck out her tounge at him.

"Your wierderTails," Amy said back and then shhhe used her 

weak mind power to block the conversations about hedgehogs out of his 

mind. She loved being a hedgehog.

Only a mile behind Tails and Amy Rose the two grownups were 

beginning to realize that they hadn't brought enough supplies.

'Sally gal, I hate to say this but we only have enough food for one 

more meal, and I have a feeling that the kids have much more food then 

we did," Bunny said for the fifth time much to Sally's annoyance.

"I know Bunny, but we can't let them go on a dangerous journey like 

this alone. And worst of all without at least one grownup with them," Sally 

said and she coughed (her throat was going dry).

"Hey look Sally gal, theres a clean stream and I see fish jumping in 

it. Lets stop here for awhile and catch some grub and refill our water 

bottles. Anyway its almost midnight now and Tails and Amy Rose will be 

cold from the snow, and there smart enough to camp when tired," Bunny 

said suddenly, Sally sighed realizing that Bunny was right. Soon Bunny was 

putting togeather a makeshift rod out of branches, twine string and a metal 

hook.

"I wonder where you are Sonic?" Sally whispered to herself later as 

she felt herself fallen asleep, she snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag and 

was grateful that the tent kept out the snow and wind.

"Whats that Sally girl?" Bunny asked from outside the tent there 

tent, the answer she got was a light snore. Sally was already asleep, she 

shook her head and smiled. She decided that she would go to bed after she 

caught one more fish.

Chapter Three

+They are getting nearer brother, I suggest you go on your normal 

diet of chili dogs so that they will realize that you Sonic and not a 

stranger+ Jason said to his brother who at the moment was eating a bowl 

of salad greens and so was Jason.

+Spoilsport, but your right. Sonic is a blue hedgehog not a yellow 

one, I got to get off this salad deal you got me on+ Sonic complained to 

his brother and he stopped eating his salad, soon he was brewing a large 

batch of chili and frying the hot dog part.

+Oh yeah, since were twins there going to be expecting we are going 

to have the same fur color+ Jason said and he added some hot peppers to 

the chili.

+I know Jason, thats why were about to on a full chili diet+ Sonic 

thought to his brother and they both laughed out loud, what would 

Knothole think about two speedy blue hedgehogs.

+The brews ready+ Sonic thought.

+Lets eat+ they thought at once and there thought voices seemed to 

be one and not seperate, after all they hadn't been able to defuse there 

minds all the way.

+Don't you love being twins+ they thought togeatherand they 

laughed, then they began to eat.

Over the next few days the chili dog diet started to work and there 

fur turned a light blue, then finally to Sonics normal blue color. Soon no 

one would be able to tell them apart, that is untill they noticed that Jason 

wore a small golden ring earring in one of his ears.

It was in the middle of the week when Sonic and Jason suddenly 

felt a snow blizzard building around the area Tails and Amy Rose were 

camping.

+If we do not help them they will freeze, Sally and Bunny are in a 

safe area where the storm will not hit. We must hurry+ came there mutual 

thought, grabbing there winter coats they rushed from there house. Sonic 

smiled, glad that they would only have to run six miles to save Tails and 

Amy Rose. The two children had been travelling very fast and were a day 

away if they went the speed of a normal mobian.

Tails shivered in the small tent he and Amy Rose were sharing, half 

an hour ago Amy's tent had been blown down in the storm. They had 

already moved her things into his tent (her own tent was ruined).

"Cold... I'm so cold Tails. I've never been this cold before," Amy Rose 

said as she tried to get warmer in her sleeping bag by snuggling closer to 

him.

"I know Amy Rose, but if we make it through this storm we'll be 

okay," Tails said trying to calm her when he felt his own panic beginning 

to break out.

"Hey are you going to freeze your buts off in there, or are you going 

to come with me and get warm," a voice suddenly said from the outside of 

the tent, a second later the tent flap was opened and to there amazement 

Sonic entered and behind him... was another identicle hedgehog (minus 

the earring).

"Tails, Amy Rose, I'd like you to meet my twin brother Jason. Amy 

I see you have alredy figured it out," Sonic said and Jason smiled at Tails, 

Taild felt more confused then ever.

"Look leave all the stuff you don't need here, you won't need it 

where were taking you. By the way thats where were living at the 

moment, and also we left the fireplace fire going," Jason said in a voice 

identicle to Sonics.

"Okay," Amy Rose said and she packed her things and climbed into 

Jasons arms, Tails sighed and grabbed the few things he needed. Then Sonic 

pick him up, soon the landscapes of the mobian jungle was zipping by.

Suddenly they slowed down and then stopped, they were deep in the 

mobian jungle and in front of them was a three story house.

"Did you know that before Robotnik came there had never been 

snow in this jungle before. Over the last few years most of this jungle has 

died over each winter," Jason said as he put Amy Rose down onto the 

snowy ground.

"Come in Tails, Amy, we've got chili dogs cooking and even that food 

Amy likes alredy. Also I'd like to explane why I went missing at the 

beginning of winter," Sonic said and he opened the front door and went 

inside, Jason followed.

Tails looked at Amy Rose, seeing him looking at her she smiled at 

him. Looking at the warm house and then at him Amy went inside, a 

second later he followed curious of what could be there.

Chapter Four

Sally was in a foul mood by the time they had been lost in the 

Mobian Jungle for two days, after the big blizzard they had somehow lost 

Tails and Amy Roses trail. When morning had come they had found out a 

blizzard had happened and they hadn't known because they had been in a 

sheltered place.

"I hope Tails has a very good explanation for going all this way to 

the mobian jungle without my permission," Sally growled as she wondered 

to herself if she was getting frostbite.

"Sally girl, look at that hill over there. I can see a house with 

smoke coming out of its chimney," Bunny suddenly said, Sally quickly 

spotted the house.

"If we hurry we could make it by nightfall, and if we run for awhile 

we can beat that storm I see beginning to brew," Sally said and she smiled 

at Bunny with a challenge, Bunny also smiled seeing it. After a second 

they started running and the snowy ground raced past.

By the time the two exausted mobians reached the house there 

breath was steaming in front of them, in there chests there lungs were 

burning from there labor. Sally was about to knock on the door and ask for 

shelter (the storm was starting) when the door suddenly opened.

"Tails... what are you doing her!" Sally yelled when she saw who had 

answered the door.

"Aunt Sally, your finally here. Our host was starting to wonder if 

you would make it before this storm hit us," Tails said startling Sally, 

Amy Rose a second later appeared at the door behind him.

"And who mind you is the owner of this large house?" Sally asked 

Tails as he ushered them into the house.

"Why Sally, welcome to my hearth and home," a very familiar 

voice suddenly said. Sally's head snapped around to see a familiar figure. 

It was Sonic the hedgehog and at the moment he was sitting in a 

large chair, on his face a huge smile was plastered on it.

"Sonic... " Sally whisphered and felt herself go into shock, Sonic got 

out of his chair and offered it to her. Sally excepted it gladly as her mind 

began to get over the shock.

"Sally I would like you to meet Jason... my twin brother," Sonic said 

and she gasped as a hedgehog identicle to Sonic (except the earring) 

entered the room.

"Sonic the Hedgehog I think you have a lot of explaining to do," 

Sally said in a voice only a leader use without breaking out 

laughing.

"I know Sally," Sonic said in a very mature voice and this surprised 

Sally because he sounded his actual age right now.

"I'm taking a guess at this but are you going to tell me everything?" 

Sally asked, but Sonic just smiled at her and she knew she was only going 

to hear half of it.

"Every Hedgehog has a secret," was all Sonic said and Sally wondered 

what Sonic meant by that.

Bunny Rabbot was amazed at how many rooms this house had, and 

she was told by Jason that the house had more rooms underground.

"Jason why didn't Sonic ever tell us that he had a twin brother?" she 

asked Jason as he opened the door which led to the basement. Jason looked 

at her and for a second looked like he wasn't going to answer her question.

"The reason Sonic never told you about me was because we were 

seperated at birth, when he was born he was sickly. When Robotnik took 

over we thought that our baby brother Janic dead, only a few months ago 

did we learn each others location again. When we met up I became very 

ill and Sonic had to stay with me and make sure I got better," Jason told 

her.

"But why didn't Sonic send a message to us and tell us he was safe, 

and why are you guys still doing here when your now perfectly health?" 

Bunny asked him.

"We couldn't, a huge snowstorm hit us and we had to stay. It's a 

goodthing that the neighbors helped us build this house our we would of 

been frozen solid. Also we have ben hit by storms everyday now so we 

weren't able to send a message or leave," Jason said, then his eyes seemed 

to look far away and not at her.

"Oh I just thought of something, supper should be ready by now. I'll 

show you the basement later," Jason suddenly said looking now at her and 

he led her to the dining room.

Chapter Five

Sonic hummed to himself as he cut up fresh lettice for a salad, in 

the dining room he could hear the talking as they waited to be fed. Once 

he was done making the large salad he started to dish out the steaks onto 

a large platter so everyone could choose the ones they wanted. The last 

thing he did was finish making the chili dogs and put them on a large 

plate. Finally Sonic took out Forks and knivesand headed out into the 

dining room.

The room grew silent as he entered and Jason grinned at him, then 

with sonic speed Sonic had the table set with cups, plates, and bowls for 

the salad. There were also the utensils they needed to eat with. Sonic 

smiled and ran into the kitchen and less then a second later the food was 

set on the table and Sonic was in his seat eating a chili dog.

It was Sally who was the first to try Sonics steaks, Sonic watching 

her could tell that she was surprised at the good taste and enjoying it. The 

others watching like hawks seeing that she wasn't about to die from food 

poisoning began to eat with gusto.

"This is excellent Jason, who taught Sonic to cook anything more 

then chili dogs?" Sally asked. With those words Sonic felt like laughing 

because he had taught himself how to cook because Jason had stated that 

the others may not like chili dogs as much as themselves.

+This is funny Jason, Sally actually thinks someone taught me to 

cook, when in reality I found out I'm a good cook+ Sonic thought to his 

brother, Jasons answer was a grin in ther joined minds.

"Actually Sal, no one taught me to cook. I discovered I was a great 

cook, that steak your eating is my own recipe," Sonic said out loud and 

laughed at there surprised looks.

Supper went well after that and desert which was blueberry pie 

(Jason had made it earlier) was delicious. Then it was late and Tails and 

Amy Rose went to bed in there guest rooms.

"Jason you promised to show me the basement," Bunny reminded 

Jason, Jason nodded and led Bunny towards the basement door.

+Wait till she sees the pool+ was Jasons amused thoughts in there 

joined minds.

+Remember Tails reaction, it was hilarious+ Sonic thought to his 

brother and they both laughed in ther joined mind.

"So Sal how is everything back in ol Knothole Village since I left?" 

Sonic asked Sally, soon Sally and himself were deep in an animated 

conversation. Now and then Jason wouls add a question through there 

joined minds and Sonic would ask it for him.

"Sonic (yawn) its very late now and I was wondering if you have 

anymore guest rooms that Bunny and me could use?" Sally suddenly 

asked around midnight and Sonic noticed that she was about to fall 

asleep where she sat. Sonic smiled knowing that Bunny had long ago gone 

to bed and so had Jason, that meant he had ther mind to himself since 

Jason had fallen asleep ten minutes ago.

"Yup, follow me Sally. I have the perfect room for you," Sonic said 

and he led her to the room he had chosen for her, right away she climed 

into the bed and started to fall asleep.

Sonic smiled and watched her for awhile, then finally feeling sleep 

overcome him he slipped into his own room and into his bed. Across the 

room Jason in his own bed sneezed in his sleep, soon Sonic felt himself 

entering sleep.

Sally felt her eyes getting heavier as sleep overcame her, then she 

was drifting into dreamland. The dreams started off as good but quickly 

they became twisted and ugly.

Sally frightened tried to wake up, then she realized that she wasn't 

able to. As she slept a new dream formed and it included Robotnik and 

the Robotocizer.

"So little princess are you ready to become metal like th rest of the 

Freedom Fighters. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Robotnik crowed and a robotocized Sonic, 

Jason, Tails, Amy Rose and Bunny walked into her line of sight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sally cried and screamed 

and she was led towards the robotocizer, then when she was starting to 

turn into metal the dream faded away and started again. Sally trapped in 

her nightmare hoped that she would wake up soon or someone would 

wake her up.

Chapter Six

Tails woke up slowly and stretched, he was so happy that Sonic 

was back and it was even cooler that Sonic had an identicle twin 

brother.

But sometimes the two blue hedgehogs freaked him , and also 

sometimes (a lot) they finished each others sentences. Amy Rose also 

agreed with him that it was freaky but told him to just ignor it.

The funnest part of waiting for Aunt Sally and Aunt Bunny to catch 

up with them and to arrive was when they were pigging out on chili dogs, 

Sonic had promised not to tell Sally about the other unhealthy food they 

had been eating.

Slowly he climbed out of bed, he could smell eggs and bacon being 

fried downstairs. Quickly (after putting on his shoes) he rushed out of his 

room and ran downstairs and into the dining room.

Amy Rose was already ther eating, when Tails asked where Sally 

and Bunny was she told him that Sonic had just gone up to wake Sally up 

and Bunny was making a salad in the kitchen.

A minute later Jason enterd the room from the kitchen carrying 

Tails breakfast, Tails began to eat right away. Jason once again entered 

the kitchen and a second later was back with his own breakfast.

"So Jason, will you and Sonic be coming back to knothole village 

when we leave?" Tails asked Jason between mouthfulls.

"Yup, Sonics going to share a hut with me. And don't worry were 

going to wear different shoe colors so others can tell us apart," Jason told 

him and he smiled (and scared Tails a little because it looked likes Sonics 

smile), Bunny then entered the room from the kitchen with her salad.

Bunny sat down in a chair and started eating her salad, Tails frowned 

wher Jason and Sonic could of gotten fresh vegetables.

"SugarHog are ya still hungry?" Bunny asked Amy Rose who had just 

finished her meal.

"I'm full Bunny, thank you for asking. I'm going to the bathroom to 

wash up," Amy Rose said and she slipped out of the room and into the 

hallway, a second later Tails heard water running in the bathroom.

Suddenly Sonic was in the diningroom and his face was full of Panic 

and he looked very scared about something.

"Somethings wrong with Sally, shes gotten really sick and I can't get 

her to wake up," Sonic said in a scared voice and sounding half his age. 

Tails dropped his fork with a clank, feeling scared for Sally they all 

ran upstairs to Sallys room. Amy Rose who had been in the bathroom 

followed them after hearing them run upstairs.

Sally was laying unmoving onher bed, sweat soaked her fur and 

her breathing was coming out raspy. Touching her forehead Tails winced 

for her forehad felt like a rock under a blazing hot sun in the desert.

"This is an illness known as Aten fever Sonic, she must of been bit 

while she was traveling," Jason said with a grimace.

"Is it deadly Jason?" Tails asked his voice sounding strained, and he 

hoped with all his heart that this illness wasn't deadly.

"Yes, but ther is a cure. Tails with your ability to fly you have the 

best chance to get it," Sonic whisphered and Jason nodded, it was a 

positive sign to Tails.

"I'll do it, I'll save Sally," Tails said and he then ran to his own room 

to get into outdoor winter clothing, as he hurried to get into them this 

thought circled his mind.

"Sugar fox are ya sure ya are ready to on a journey like this alone?" 

Bunny said entering his room with a very worried look.

"I'm ready aunt Bunny and I'm the only one that can fly so I have 

to go," Tails said, then Jason walked into the room with supplied and a 

laminated map with an X marked on the spot he had to go. Also written 

on the map was a discription of the cure.

"Good luck Sugar Fox," Bunny whisphered as Tails closed the front 

door of the house. Tails quickly flew into the air, he knew he had to 

hurry.

Chapter Seven

+Her fever is getting worse brother and Tails has only been away 

looking for the cure two days+ Sonic thought to his twin brother.

+I know Sonic, but we have to hope that Tails gets the cure for Sally 

in time+ Jason thought back, Amy Rose feeling the exchange of thoughts 

coughed telling them she wanted to hear there conversation also.

"Sorry," they told her togeather, Sonic smiled at her and then they 

both started the conversation outloud.

"Sonic I have some broth warming downstairs, I think Sally could 

use food to keep up her streanth," Amy Rose said and the two blue 

hedgehogs agreed. Amy left the room, a minute later she reappeared 

with the broth.

In the next room they could hear Bunny roll over in her sleep, they 

had drugged her earlier so that they could talk in private. Amy Rose then 

proceded to feed broth to Sally and they continued to talk.

"Sonic I know this is wierd but in some hedgehog rumors they are 

saying that you may be our royal prince," Amy Rose said looking at him 

and Sonic knew it was time that someone outside his brother knew the 

truth.

Slowly he pulled off his right glove and faced the palm of his hand 

towards Amy. Amy Roses eyes grew very large and wide for on the palm 

of his hand was the royal birthmark, then once he was sure she had seen 

it Sonic put his glove back on.

"Please don't tell anyone Amy Rose, then no hedgehog would let me 

be the way I like to live. Think about it, they would make me stay in my 

hut all the time to keep me safe," Sonic begged her and Amy agreed to 

keep it a secret for as long as Sonic needed her to.

"Thanks Amy, Sonic knew that he could trust you with our families 

secret," Jason said with a friendly smile.

"Um... just out of curiosity Sonic, what is your true name (hedgehogs 

cannot tell mobians there real names because there real names were not 

mobian) ?" Amy asked him and hoped he would answer.

"Well if you really want to know Amy, its Arba Arh-bah 

Ambrosia. And what is your true nameAmy?" Sonic asked, Amy smiled 

shyly and replied.

""Its Alienat Ah-lay-nat Tobar Toe-bar, Sonic or should I call 

you your Majesty," Amy said and the the three hedgehogs laughed for a 

few minutes, they stopped when they ran out of breath.

"Hey Jason I was wondering, what is your true name?" Amy Rose 

asked and Jason answered.

"My real name is Janer Jah-near but my last name is different 

because Sonic is the royal member of our family, my last name is Pathar 

Pah-tharh," Jason said and Sonic grinned at him.

"Why do you have different last names when your identicle twins, 

anyway Jason be royal also?" Amy asked them curiosity written over 

her face.

"Only the child born with the royal birthmark has Ambrosia as a 

last name, the rest of the family is Pathar. It doesn't matter which child 

was born first, but if Sonic dies I will become royal (the hedgehogs don't 

know how) and the birthmark will appear on my hand," Jason said in a 

matter of fact voice and Sonic nodded in agreement.

"The royal family of our species is weird," Amy said in a low voice 

but just high enough that they could hear her. She then walked out of the 

room with an empty bowl in her left hand.

+You know we are wierd+ Sonic thought.

+I agree, but don't tell Amy that+ Jason thought.

Sonic smiled at his brother who then left the room to check a leak 

they had found earlier in the basement.

Sonic sat by Sallys side and held onto her hand, he was becoming 

very exausted for he was using his mind powers to keep her alive.

Chapter Eight

Tails walked stiffly through the fiercly falling snow, he had finally 

given up flying when the second snow storm (in five hours) had hit.

He could bearly see, he was also very sure that if he didn't rest 

soon he would drop to the ground from lack of energy. Finally the snow 

storm came to an end and he was able to fly above the snow covered 

ground.

It was almost night and Tails had long ago landed and started to 

walk. He was very sleepy when he saw something, something that was 

very strange and out of place.

The snow was glowing different colours and seemed warm to the 

touch when Tails touched it. It was then that Tails saw something poking 

out of the snow.

Tails tugged on it and more of it came free of the snow, it was a 

piece of silk cloth, its colour was lilac. Suddenly Tails realized that it was 

attached to something.. or someone, quickly he started digging snow 

away with his gloved hands.

The first thing he found was the rest of the cloth which was 

connected to a piece of dark blue clothing. Digging more up he was 

startled to find a face.

The face was female, her lilac coloed fur was matted and covered 

with chunks of snow. She was unconscious, and her long full eyelashes 

were crusted with ice. He frowned for some reason he couldn't identify 

what type of mobian she was, frowning still he dug more of her out. Then 

his hand struck something hard and the snow stopped glowing and became 

cold again. Tails looked at what his hand had found, it was a jewel on a 

necklace, looking at it he frowned once again because for a second there 

it had looked as if he had seen swirling colors in it. A trick of the eye he 

thought.

He uncovered the rest of her body and saw she was wearing a dark 

blue body suit with no sleaves. She had black hiker boots on her feet. Tails 

noted that she had a thin blanket beneath her. It was a beautiful shade of

pale blue. The piece of lilac cloth belonged to a long sash tied around her 

waist.

Hardly winter wear he thought to himself, quickly he covered her 

with her own blanket and one of his spares.

He then looked around for a sheltered spot, spotting a cave he 

gathered up her prone body and carried her to it and went inside. The 

cave was large enough for four people to lay down at once. He placed her 

in a corner and started a warm fire with some sticks he had found.

Tonight Tails decided he would sleepp in his spare blankets letting 

the female mobian sleep in his sleeping bag. As his dinner warmed by the

fire he set up his sleeping bag by the fire and pt the stranger in it.

He studied her face. The girl was about his own age and had catlike 

ears and her hair was combed down almost like an echidna Tails knew 

she wasn't a cat or a echidna.

He then carefully covered her body with the sleeping bag and 

tucked her in, he then ate his dinner which was a roll and some canned 

soup.

Soon he himself was sleepy, with a yawn he set up his blankets in 

an he dubbed sleeping area. He cuddled between them all. Soon he felt 

himself falling asleep where all his dreams were of haunting images of 

Sally dying.

Tails woke up suddenly to the sound of crying, he opened his eyes

(blinking sleep from them) and looked around the cave.

The girl was sitting up hugging her blanket to herself and crying, 

Tails knew she was scared.

Her ear twitched probably hearing him move as he became more 

awake, she turned her head and looked at him. Tails found himself looking 

into pale blue eyes the color of ice, he then realized from the way she was 

looking at him that she was scared of him. Then there was a thud and his 

backpack (which had been leaning against the cave wall) fell to the wall 

startling him.

He rushed over to the dead fire and started it up again, then at the 

corner of his eye he noticed something sewed onto the underside of her 

blanket.

Looking closer at it he realized it spelled a name, he realized the 

name must belong to her.

The name was Vikki.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

Chapter Nine

The girl looked apon the fox fearfully, her heart was beating three 

times faster then it should be. The fox she knew from its concerened 

expression must be friendly but she knew that you should never trust 

anyone by the way they looked. Suddenly the girl frowned, she searched 

her mind of who she was and realized that she didn't know who she was or 

anything about herself for the matter.

The girl felt fear rise higher in her chest and chock up her throat, 

she couldn't speak not knowing herself or the strange fox and also she 

feared that she might not know how to talk. She whimphered and closed 

her eyes hoping and wishing this was a dream and she would just wake up 

and remember who she was.

Suddenly the cave they were in beganto shake in a mild earthquake 

and dirt and rocks fell onto her, she opened her eyes and found that in her 

fear she had grabbed the nearest thing to herself. She had grabbed the two 

tailed fox.

"It's okay... really you don't have to be scared," he was saying, the 

girl felt herself relax with the truthfulness in his voice and second later 

the mild earthquake ended.

"Since you aren't talking I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Tails 

Prowler. I'm guessing that your name is Vikki since that name is sewed 

into the fringe of the blanket I found with you," the now named fox said.

The fox Tails smiled at her and she felt herself let him go, she 

closed her eyes thinking of the name Vikki. Yes she felt the name the 

name was right for herself, she knew this even though her mind was blank 

of all her memories. Then the girl heard whisphers in her mind, memories 

of voices so familiar and strong calling her the name Vikki. But then they 

were gone and far out of reach.

Vikki opened her eyes to the smell of heating soup, Tails the fox 

was stirring it and humming a fast paced tune. Realizing how hungry she 

was Vikki licked her lips and crawled nearer to the food.

"Hungry," Tails stated hearing her stomach rumble, smiling he passed 

her a bowl of soup with steam rising off it. Vikki sniffed the soup and she 

sighed because it smelled great, a second later she found herself sipping it 

with a spoon Tails passed her.

After they ate Vikki watched as Tails melted snow in the soup can 

and used the water to wash there dirty dishes.

It was later that Tails explained to her why he was out here in 

nowhere, he was on a journey to retrieve a cure for a very good friend 

who was deadly sick and he had to get it in a hurry. It was then that it hit 

Vikki, if she was to rediscover herself she must travel with the fox.

Vikki also saw that Tails had no intentions of bringing her with him 

if she didn't want to go. To make the idea clear that she wanted to go with 

him Vikki began to make words with her hands, she smiled as a timbit of 

memory told her that this was called sign language.

"Oh sign language!" Tails said in a surprised voice as he realized 

what she was doing, he then paid attention to those hand signals.

I want to go with you Vikki signed to Tailsand Tails mouthed 

the words as she sined them.

"Ypu want to go with me... cool. Of course you an come Vikki, the 

more the merrier. But first I'll fasion a coat of some sort out of my extra 

blankets to keep you warm," Tails said and out of his backpack he took 

out a small sewing kit.

Half an hour later after pricking himself and thread breaking labor 

Tails had the blanket coat made. Vikki thought it didn't look too bad, that 

is if you ignored the uneven seams and the size of the sleeves.

Vikki giggled silently to herself feeling silly in this home made 

winter coat, she smiled at Tails and they were on there way.

Chapter Ten

Sally was running down a dark ally, ahead of her she couls see the 

glow from a light and hear her father and Robotnik talking to each other.

""Julius Kintobor answer me, what do you want to show me?" her 

fathers voice said in an annoyed voice.

"An invention I created on my spare time King Max, I thought that 

you should be the first to see it," Robotnik said, there was a humming noise

and her fathers voice gasped.

"A vortex," King Acorn breathed out.

Sally finally made it to the light and to horror was in time to see 

her father being pushed into the vortex.

""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sally screamed as the vortex closed, 

Robotnik turned around and smiled evilly at her.

"Your next little princess, this is to pay for the greatest crime in your 

childhood," he said and he started to laugh again that horrible laugh. Sally 

knew what he was talking about and seconds later found herself falling 

deeper into her nightmares.

"Jason were loosing her, I hope Tails will hurry back before its too 

late," Sonic said, he was sitting at Sally's bedside and holding her still 

hand. An hour ago Sally's fur had started changing colour as her illness 

got worse.

"Don't worry Twin Bro, Tails is smart and fast and in no time he'll 

be back here with the cure," Jason said, Sonic knew that Jason was just 

trying to cheer him up and it wasn't working.

+I hope Sally will make it Jason, for some reason I have a feeling 

of great sorrows in the future+ Sonic thought to his brother.

+God will not let her die Sonic, have faith+ Jason said, Sonic smiled 

hearing a quote of there fathers from his brother.

+Your right Jason, let gods light keep Sally safe from death+ Sonic 

said and he closed his eyes to pray.

"Amen,"" Jason and Sonic said togeather, Amy Rose entering the 

room looked at them funny.

"Boys," she said in a loud voice as she placed a fresh face cloth on 

Sally's forehead, Sonic looked at his twin brother and grinned.

Bunny lay in her bed, Sally was so sick. Bunny knew that if Sally 

died she wouldn't know what do without her.

In the next room she could hear the sound of the three hedgehogs 

talking, she sat up her metal limbs squeaking. Bunny winced as she realized 

that she had to oil some of her joints. Sighing sadly she got off the bed and 

oiled herself.

Later on board Bunny left her room to check Sally's condition, she 

left feeling depressed, Sally was worse then before and fading quickly. At 

the edge of her eyes she felt tears gather, they had come all this way 

following Tails and Amy Rose and now Sally was dying.

Later when she was eating lunch Jason entered the dining room and 

started eating his own lunch, as she ate she studied Sonics twin brother. He 

was identicle to Sonic right down to the shoes and gloves, the only thing 

different was that Jason had a gold ring earring in one of his ears. There 

attitudes were different also in certain areas, Sonic was speedy in 

everything while Jason was slower and more polite then his brother.

Then a chilling memory hit her, it was a ledgend about two hedgehog

twins who had mind powers and when they were togeather they were the 

strongest hedgehogs with mind powers in the world but apart they were 

normal.

She shivered thinking about Sonics speed and wondering if the 

ledgends could be true, for when ever the two were togeather she felt as if 

an overpowering power was over crowding her.

Looking away from Jason she frowned and hoped with all her heart 

that the ledgend was just a ledgend.

Chapter Eleven

Tails whipped sweat from his forehead, ahead of them was a large 

rocky ruins and it was about six miles away.

Tails looked at his map and smiled, those ruins were there goal and 

where the plant they needed for Sally's cure grew.

He looked at the girl Vikki, her lilac hair was plastered to her face 

from sweat. She grinned at him and he sighed wishing he knew more about 

Vikki or even what type of mobian she was.

"Vikki, the map says that there is two active volcanoes in the area 

and and there are lava beds very near the surface. So be careful where you 

step," Tails said and he frowned for he felt as if someone was whispering 

into his ear but he couldn't make out the words. Shaking his head he told 

Vikki the description of the cure .

Soon they were at the ruins which Tails guessed were once beautiful 

city from the pieces of buildings still standing. A minute later they split 

apart to look for the cliff like area in the ruins where the map was said the 

cure grew.

Vikki picked her way through the rubble, keeping in mind the 

warning of hot magma beneath her feet. All her senses were on alert for 

possible`danger, and also keeping an eye out for the cliffside that Tails told 

her about. She smiled as she thought of the friendly two-tail. *Maby he can 

help me find my past*

Vikki gazed through the muggy steam down a long wide street. The 

area was very geologically unstable, and vapor hissed from every nook and 

cranny. As she was looking at the once beautiful buildings her mind 

suddenly drifted to another place another time...

Mist...Thunder...largecliffs. Just vaguely she could sense a buzzing in 

the back of her mind. People ... a great city. The large white buildings, 

temple-like, gleaming in the sun.

Then as swiftly as the vision came, it was gone, leaving Vikki with a 

sense of loneliness. She sighed and kept walking toward the edge of the 

ruins. There was a large cliff that loomed up in the distance. She figured 

Tails was nearby since this was the only cliff in the area. As she neared the 

bottom of the cliff she saw it was nearly impossible to climb up for it was 

smooth without many footholds.

At the top, she could barely make it out, she saw some shrubbery 

that looked like the desription of the plant on the map. She hopped slightly 

in excitement. Her emotions spread out from her in invisible waves.

Meanwhile Tails, who was a little ways down the cliff base, reeled as 

sudden images and feelings of excitement entered his head. The whispering 

grew louder. *Come here* it seemed to say. Tails turned and started to walk. 

*Yesss* the whisper breathed. Tails kept walking, the whispering like a 

beacon, luring him on.

Finally he was where the nagging whispering had led him and there 

was Vikki, she waved at him excited about something.

"Whats up Vikki?" he asked her wondering what could have her so 

excited. Smiling she pointed her finger at something, following her finger 

Tails gasped for she was pointing at the cure.

"Vikki your great," he gleefully shouted at her and a second later he 

was in the air flying, five minutes later he was on the ground again holding 

the cure.

"Don't worry Sally, the cures on the way," Tails whisphered, they were 

about to start walking away when the grond underneath them began to slip 

apart. In a panic he passed the cure to Vikki and picked her up, he then 

started flying, where they had just been standing lava poured.

That had been a close call.

Chapter Twelve

Vikki aws in awe, Tails was flying them to where hid friends were 

waiting for him. She was holding the cure and he was holding her as he 

flew.

Below them forests and lakes went by, she even saw remains of a 

few villages. Vikki guessed that they had been abandoned for at least ten 

years by now by there condition.

"Only five more miles to go," Tails puffed out and Vikki realized 

that he was probably tired and needed a rest. Finally two hours later and 

four miles still to go Tails finally landed, they unpacked the things they 

needed for camping and quickly went to sleep. As they fell asleep the sun 

dissappeared and night fell.

Tails woke up with the sun shining into his eyes, he blinked sleep 

out of his eyes and stretched. Looking around he spotted Vikki the 

mysterious mobian making breakfast, seeing him awake she smiled and 

passed him a bowl of cornflakes (yes Sonic had packed it for him also).

"Morning," Tails said to her excepting the bowl from her, your 

welcome she signed back with her hands and she began to eat her own 

breakfast.

It was later, once they had washed there dishes and packed there 

things that they started on there way once again.

Tails was thrilled to be in the air again, he was also happy to see no 

snow clouds in the air. Vikki in his arms made no move and was mute as 

always. It was noontime and his stomach was grumbling for food when he 

saw Sonics house.

"Were here!" he yelled excited and he made himself fly faster then 

he usually did, Vikki in his arms stiffened as they seemed to dive to the 

ground. But instead of crashing into the house Tails landed gently on the 

front doorsteps, Vikki quickly got out of his arms in relief of landing 

safely.

Smiling at Vikki (who gave him a black look for the way he landed), 

Tails opened the front door and entered. Vikki rolled her eyes at the fox 

and followed him.

Sonic the Hedgehog was relieved when he saw Tails, the girl with 

him was a surprise but she was holding the cure and he was relieved. 

Taking the cure from the girl he ran to the kitchen to prepare it to give it 

to Sally.

Sally in the last few hours had gone very down hill, Bunny was at 

her side all the hours of the day (that is except when she went to the 

bathroom), she had stated " I will not let Sally die alone if Tails doesn't 

make it back in time."

Once he was done preparing it Sonic ran up to Sallys room where 

Tails now was with the strang girl. At the moment Amy Rose was asleep in 

a chair beside the bed, spread over her was a light blanket.

Bunny was also in a chair at the end of the bed, her eyes were red 

rimmed from lack of any sleep.

With a metal spoon Sonic fed the prepared cure to Sally, and as he 

watched her fur which had turned a greenish color returned to its normal 

color.

+God is with us Sonic, no need to keep worrying about that feeling 

of yours+ Jasons voice said in his mind, Sonic hearing this sighed knowing 

that something bad was going to happen to him and it would tear him 

apart.

Vikki looked in the mirror as the blue hedgehog combed her hair, 

his gloved hands were gentle and he acted like a brother to her. Vikki half 

an hour ago had realized that she had a huge crush on Tails, she smiled 

because her crush she would keep secret. She touched the strang jewel 

around her neck, she knew that it was the key to her past.

Finally Sonic was done and she ran to the room Sonic said she could 

sleep in, there she changed into her night gown she had she had borrowed 

from Amy Rose. Then she went back to see Sonic, he was now in the kitchen 

making a bedtime snack for everyone.

"Vikki, I was wondering. Do you know what type of mobian you are?" 

Sonic asked her as she ate, Vikki shook her head no when she realized that 

she did not know.

"I thought not, but I figured it out while I was brushing your hair. 

Your a hedgehog, no one could tell because your spines were combed down," 

Sonic said, Vikki her heart full of joy hugged him and ran upstairs to tell 

Amy Rose and Tails what she was. She also told Sally who was now awake 

and Bunny.

Last of all she Told Jason who just smiled and said "Sonic already told 

me" to her mystery.

Epilog

Vikki snuggled into her coves, as soon as Sally was well enough they 

were all heading to Knothole Village. This house it was decided to be a safe 

house for the orphaned children and old mobians with no family or any 

home.

She let her mind wander, she was so happy but she felt as if 

something was missing in her life (like her memory). Then to her surprise in 

her mind heard a young male voice that sounded alot like Sonics.

+Lets see, Sally should be well in a matter of days. For our journey 

home we will need supplies+ the mind voice said and Vikki felt her eyes 

widen hearing this with her mind rather then her ears.

+Hello+ she shyly asked the voice, the voice startled seemed to 

choke.

+Whoes there, this is Sonic+ the voice said and Vikki realized that 

she had been right about who it was.

+It's Vikki Sonic+ Vikki answered almost in a whispher.

+Oh great, just what we need. Another Telepathic hedgehog in the 

house, can't I ever have a thought to myself+ Sonics mind voice seemed to 

say to no one in particular.

+I won't tell them your telepathic if you don't tell them+ Vikki said 

realizing that this was important.

+Deal Vikki, I think we'll talk over this tomorrow when we are both 

not half asleep+ Sonics mind voice said.

Vikki agreed and soon they were both deep asleep, but not before 

Vikki realized her life was going to be very interesting.

The End


	6. Memory

This story is copyright of Sega and Archie comics. Jason and Doctor 

Panda are copyright of FireHedgehog all uses of this character please email 

me at FireHedgehog@hotmail.com.Vikki is copyright of Kazianna Breetai at 

Kazianna_Breetai@hotmail.com. If you have any ideas for other stories for 

me email. Enjoy the fanfiction story.

Memory

By FireHedgehog

A memory is a precious thing and meant to be shared but some 

memories should be left in the past.

Sally lay on her back while Doctor Panda sat in a padded chair, the 

dream of that day had started up again and she didn't want anyone to find 

out about it. The doctor already knew what was in the dream but he wasn't 

about to tell anyone, not if he valued his health.

"Sally to forget that day or block it from your mind you must 

remember that no one will ever know about that day except me. Now I 

want you to close your eyes and remember...," Doctor Panda said.

Two year old Sally walked with her twin brother Alex beside a 

rather large river, they had slipped away from there parents and guards 

to play. Sally unlike other children hated her brother with a passion to the 

bottom of her black heart, and hated him for being heir to the throne.

Then it hit Sally of how to get rid of her brother and gain the throne 

in one foul swoop, and no one would know the better. It would be an 

accident.

"Alex lets throw rocks into the river," she said and faked a giggle, 

her brother smiled at her and they both went to the rivers edge.

"look a fish," Alex said pointing.

Sally looked at the fish and her eyes narrowed to slits, she then 

licked her lips which had gone dry.

"Look Alex, I think I can see some more fish by those weeds," Sally 

lied pointing to an area the water was very deep.

"Cool," Alex said and he squinted at the water and leaned forward 

over it.

Seeing her chance Sally slipped behind him and pushed, as he fell 

into the water she clunked him on the head to keep him quiet.

His body landed in the deep water and sunk like a log, bubbbles 

showing where he had been. She watched and waited, a second later they 

stopped coming up.

Sally started screaming and minutes later her parents and five 

guards rushed onto the scene, she pointed to the river and lied through 

her teeth.

"We were playing and Alex slipped daddy, he bumped his head on 

a rock and went into the river," she said with fake tears flowing down her 

cheeks like rivers.

Her daddy hugged her and wiped away her tears, minutes later the 

guards found the body of Alex which was dead as a doornail.

"Sally you are my heir now," her daddy said and Sally pretended to 

be upset again. That night when her parents left her alone in her room did 

Sally let herself smile.

It wasn't everyday that someone got away with murder.

"I remember it so well doctor, I got away with murder and no one 

will ever know. Not Sonic, Jason, Bunny, Tails, Vikki or anyone ever," Sally 

said.

"Sally I know you enjoy that memory and you know I won't tell 

anyone, but please don't do anything rash like that again," Doctor Panda 

asked.

"I won't Doctor, just remember if you reveal my memory I will 

reveal the dark secret of your past," Sally said and she laughed a terrible 

laugh.

"Don't worry Sally I won't, our secrets will remain in the dark where 

they will remain," the doctor said, they shared an uneasy silence.

The End

Authors Note:

This story happens after Tails journey and I thought hey what if princess 

Sally isn't as nice as we all thought, this story is slightly dark and you guys 

can always guess what the doctors dark secret is. The character Alex who is 

Sallys twin and I hope to bring the subject of him into later stories, Alex was 

the good twin and Sally the evil twin if you want to know and there kind of 

a ying/yang twin. If you hate the story just give me an email and maby I'll 

write a better story along this storyline.

Oh before you go I just got my webpage up, to check it out go to:

http://www.geocities.com/firehedgehog


	7. Ice

Sonic characters are copyright to sega. My characters and this story is 

copyright to Firehedgehog to use my characters email me at 

Firehedgehog@hotmail.com. Vikki is copyright to Kazianna Breetai at 

Kazianna_Breetai@hotmail.com.

Note: +telepathic communication+

Ice

Written By FireHedgehog

Chapter One

Sonic woke up knowing that something was wrong, his head hurt and 

his throat was beyond sore. He coughed and his stomach turned and he 

wanted to throw up, he closed his eyes and he started hoping that he would 

stop feeling dizzy.

+Jason...I need your help+ he sent telepathicly to his twin brother, 

he noticed that even talking like this hurt him.

His ears heard Jason walk over to his bed and to Sonic it sounded as 

if a stampede of elephants was running towards him, even hearing things 

hurt his head. Soon he felt his brother placing his hand on his forehead, the 

hand quickly moved away.

"Blazings... your hot, I better get doctor panda," Jason said in a very 

worried voice, Sonic then heard his twin brother running out of their hut.

Sonic whimphered in pain, he knew what he was sick with and no 

one else would know. This was a sickness that had affected very few 

hedgehogs since they had come to Mobius, he had learned about this 

sickness from a hedeghog healer who had died of old age soon after. It was 

called Merar, it caused terrible pain and the hedgehog would die soon 

after, how hedgehogs got it was a mystery.

Sonic felt more pain run through his body, then he felt nothing but 

darkness.

Doctor Panda frowned, he didn't know what was wrong with Sonic 

but he knew whatever it was it was serious. Vikki sat beside him and he 

could tell she was worried, she had just come from her room at the back 

of the hut to see Sonic like this. Sonics twin was hovering beside Sonic and 

getting in his way, finally he got Jason to sit down on a chair.

"Whats wrong with him Doctor Panda, he's so sick and I don't know 

what to do," Jason said in a worried voice, Jason bit his bottom lip and 

Doctor Panda knew he was ready to panic at any second.

"I don't know Jason, I know he is very sick but I can't pin point 

whats wrong with him," Doctor Panda answered him, this not knowing 

bothered him alot.

Then Sonic began to talk in his fevered sleep, Doctor Panda leaned 

forward wondering what Sonic was saying and he frowned. Whatever Sonic 

was saying in his sleep sounded like no language he had ever heard before,

Doctor Panda looked at Jason and blinked when he saw his face had gone 

white.

"Doctor Panda would you mind leaving me alone with my brother 

for a moment?" Jaso asked, Doctor Panda frowned and wondered what was 

going on, he nodded and Vikki and himself left the hut. Once outside he 

blinked when he heard the lock click shut, Vikki sat down on the front 

doorstep.

Jason sat beside his brotheres bed fearing for Sonics life, all he 

knew right now was that Sonic was speaking there peoples original 

language. He swore wishing that he was one of the few people who 

actually knew how to speak it.

Suddenly Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Jason, what Sonic said 

next to him would stick in Jasons mind for the rest of his life.

"Take me to the place of the ancients, it is my time," Sonic 

whisphered to him, he then closed his eyes and his breathing began to 

slow and he could barly hear it. Jason felt tears come to his eyes, the place 

of the ancients was a secret place only hedgehogs knew of to bury those of 

the royal family.

He sat by Sonics side and the minutes rolled by and finally Sonic 

stopped breathing, Jason then went outside his hut and saw a crowd 

gathered there. He took a deep breath and told them the truth, Sonic was 

dead. After he finished saying his announcement everyone in knothole 

village became silent, Jason stood there for a few seconds and went back 

inside his hut, Vikki followed him and wiped his tears away from his face. 

He then watched her sadly touch Sonics unmoving face, tears flowed from 

her eyes.

+Goodbye Sonic, I know we will see each other again+ Vikki said and 

she gave Sonics cheek a sister like kiss, he watched as she took off her 

necklace and put it around Sonics neck. She then looked at Jason very 

sadly, then as he watched Vikki slowly walked out of the hut.

It was during that night that Jason and the other hedgehogs of 

Knothole village carried Sonics body to the place of the ancients, it was 

actually an easy place to get to but non-hedgehogs had yet to discover 

how to get there.

They buried Sonic under his favorite type of trees the Ash tree, they 

lined his grave with bright white stones. Sonic was buried with full honors 

even if he had never had a crown, there was a lot of crying. After they had 

buried Sonic in the place of the ancients Jason looked at his hand, on it 

was the royal birthmark.

"Sonic wouldn't want you to be sad Jason, you have to be brave for 

your people," Amy Rose said once she had seen what Jason was looking at, 

Jason sighed and put his gloves on.

"I know Amy Rose, but I lost a part of myself today and I don't know 

how to react anymore," Jason said and he looked at the moonless sky, Amy 

hugged him and they began there journey back to knothole village.

When they climbed into bed the sun was just beginning to rise, for 

the first time in their lives they all knew they would never hear a Sonic 

Boom to wake them up ever again.

Unknown to them a group of swatbots discovered the place of the 

ancients minutes after they had left, Robotnik arrived there also and 

grinned when the swatbots found Sonics body.

"Loud up his body carefully, his DNA could be useful," Robotnik 

ordered his swatbots, the swatbots placed Sonics body carefully in a crate. 

He laughed evilly and climbed back into his hovercraft, he hadn't gotten 

revenge on the blasted hedgehog but with Sonics body experiments could 

be interesting.

Chapter Two

What Robotnik used Sonics DNA for was to make the perfect servent 

for himself,the servent would be a Cyber and would be organic on the 

outside but inside totally metal and wires. What surprised Robotnik was 

that when the organic part finished growing the fur was white not blue and 

had bangs on its head. 

Robotnik smiled to himself as he went over its body, using Sonics 

DNA had even changed the wires and metal and they worked like a real 

living body would (except it wasn't a living body).

Finally the big day came and he activated it, it opened dark blue 

eyes and sat up waitng for its orders.

"What is your name?" Robotnik asked the Cyber, the Cyber answered 

him.

"My name is Ice," the Cyber said, its voice was male and it could of 

sounded gentle if it had any emotions in it.

"What is your mission?" Robotnik asked the Cyber, the Cyber looked 

at Robotnik with no emotions.

"To protect the Robotocizer and to capture all Freedom Fighters I 

can," Ice answered him, Robotnik nodded and smiled.

"Put on the clothing I have provided," Robotnik ordered Ice, the Cyber 

stood up and put on the clothing as ordered.

The clothing consisted of black leather boots, blue jeans, a grey 

t-shirt, and white gloves. When Ice put them on they fit him like a glove, 

he looked very handsome.

Ice's spines had been combed down, the ones at the back of his head 

were also combed down and tied into a pony tail. The only way he looked 

like Sonic the hedgehog now now was that he was a hedgehog and the way 

his body was built, also he had Sonics gorgeous blue eyes. Ice was Sonic 

yet not Sonic, he could pass for Sonics cousin.

"Ice begin for what I have programed you for," Doctor Robotnik 

ordered Ice, Ice nodded to Robotnik and walked out of the lab without a 

sound. Robotnik laughed evilly for he had done one more thing to Ice, he 

had placed Sonics memories inside Ice and if he wanted he could activate 

a program and he could actually talk to Sonic.

"Poor Sonic the hedgehog, he's able to see and hear everything Ice 

does yet he is stuck in a Cyber body, you'll go crazy by not being able to 

do anything and I will have my revenge," Robotnik whisphered in a 

sarcastic voice and he began to laugh, it was a kind of laugh that gave you 

nightmares.

Ice sighed as he walked around Robotropolis, he was quite aware of 

Sonic and that Sonic was aware of him. Ice was able to see Sonics 

memories if he wanted since he was part of Sonic, but he didn't since it 

didn't seemed fair to Sonic.

Of course Ice didn't have much of emotions since he was actually a 

program, now if Sonic had been in charge of the Cyber body there would of 

been true emotions.

As Ice walked he went over his systems and programs, the strangest 

of them allowed him to change the coloring of his fur but he decided he 

wouldn't. Another program allowed abled him to eat food instead of 

plugging himself into a wall, the food his system would use the chemicals 

in them to run his body.

{You know you could talk to me, it does get dull and boring listning 

to programs} Sonics voice whisphered in his mind, Ice rolled his eyes.

{Fine I'll talk to you, anyway you have to teach me how to act like a 

real hedgehog would} Ice thought back, he felt Sonic grin and he felt 

himself grin.

{Deal} Sonic said and then he faded into the background, actually 

all Sonic had done was stop talking for now.

Ice walked into a huge metal building that housed the Robotocizer, 

he picked up his weapons from a locker and headed to the room the 

robotocizer was in. While he walked Ice hoped that nothing exciting would 

happen during his shift, such as the Freedom fighters showing up to destroy 

it.

In his mind he felt Sonic shiver in fear for he didn't like this room 

at all, Sonics memories told of many horrors. These memories didn't affect 

Ice at all, they couldn't since he had no emotions.

It was two minues later that two swatbots dragged a brown wolf into 

the room, he reconized him from Sonics memories from Knothole village. 

The wolf looked at him, Ice realized the wolf thought he was flesh and 

blood and hoping for help.

"Turn on the robotocizer, we need new workerbots in the G-7 area," 

Ice ordered the swatbots, the wolf screamed as he realized that Ice wasn't 

about to help save him.

"Trator," the wolf screamed at him, Ice watched the Transformation 

into metal not bothered by the anger and fear in the wolves eyes. As a 

Cyber had no emotions, insults meant nothing to him.

"Bring out the next prisoner," he ordered the Swatbots, the swatbots 

left leaving the new workerbot behind.

"Don't worry its not too bad being a slave, even I am," he said to the 

wolf workerbot, the wolf didn't answer.

Chapter Three

Jason walked through the cave that would open to the place of the 

ancients, it had been a month since Sonic had died. Jason had decided that 

it was time for him to visit Sonics grave, Sonic would of liked it.

Knothole village since that day had become more quiet and people 

had become more grim, the only person who hadn't changed much was 

Vikki. When he had asked Vikki why she wasn't in grief like the others had 

smiled, she had replied that Sonics body was dead but his mind and soul 

were still alive.

Finally he arrived at the place of the ancients and he gasped, the 

place was totally destroyed and his brothers grave had been dug out. He bit 

his lip when he saw month old footprints in the mud which belonged to 

Swatbots, he screamed for his brothers body was gone.

"Sonic... " he cried and he curled into a ball on the ground and cried, 

it was around noon that he finally forced himself to walk back to knothole 

village. When he got there his face told everyone that something terrible 

had happened, he told them that Robotnik had stolen his brothers body.

"His body is gone, what would Robotnik want with a dead body?" Sally 

asked, Sally had lost weight since Sonics death and her hair had become dull 

instead of being shiny.

"I can answer that," a familiar voice said and Uncle Chuck appeared 

beside Jason, Jason frowned wanting an answer.

"this should be talked over in private," Uncle Chuck said pointing to 

Jasons hut, Jason nodded and Sally also, then they entered it.

"Okay Uncle Chuck whats up, why did Robotnik take my twin bros 

body," Jason demanded of his uncle, he wanted to know now and they were 

away from the rest of the village.

"Robotnik used Sonics DNA to help create something, its called a 

Cyber and he call this Cyber Ice," Uncle Chuck told him, Jason frowned 

again not knowing what a Cyber was.

"Whats a Cyber Unc, and why did he need Sonics DNA?" Jason asked, 

his hands were shaking. It was then that his uncle told him what a Cyber 

was, he also told him who Ice was. Jason wanted to cry because of this news, 

and he did.

"Is there anyway we can reach Sonic through that metal shell?" Sally 

asked, she was sitting on a chair and clearly in shock.

"I don't know princess Sally, all the CYbers I've heard of before 

Robotnik destroyed them because of imperfections and they were his own," 

Uncle Chuck said, Jason sighed sadly.

"Even if my brother is a robot now, I want him back," Jason said and 

Sally nodded in agreement, what Jason hadn't told anyone was that he had 

stopped aging the second Sonic had died for some reason (Theory: his DNA in 

his shock caused certain chemicals that stopped him from aging and were 

still affecting him).

"I have one more thing to do, where is the little girl Vikki?" Uncle 

CHuck asked and Jason now noticed he held something in his hands, it was 

the necklace Vikki had given to Sonic apin his death. Sadly Jason told him 

where Vikki was, Vikki would not be happy.

"I wonder what my brothers Cyber body looks like?" Jason asked 

himself after Sally and Uncle Chuck had left, the next mission to Robotropolis 

he knew he would find out.

Vikki held the necklace in her hand, this was the necklace she had 

given to Sonic the day he had died. The jewel on it glowed a strang light blue 

colour, it had changed to this colour when she had put it on him.

For some reason Vikki knew that since it was still glowing that colour 

that Sonic was still alive in some way, a brief bit of memory came to her and 

told her it was true.

+Sonic I wonder what you look like now, will I reconize you and will 

you still act like a big brother to me?+ she asked herself, she blushed when 

she saw Jason look inside her room after hearing her telepathic voice.

+Vikki don't give up your hope for Sonic, we don't know what he will 

be like, but we hope we can get him back+ Jason said to her, Vikki smiled 

and put the necklace around her neck.

+Jason beware, Ice is dangerous and can have sharp edges+ Vikki said 

and then she blinked, she had no idea why she had said that. Vikki shrugged 

her shoulders and deciced it was her bedtime, she climbed into her large bed 

and blew out her candle.

In Robotropolis blue eyes opened, Ice looked around the room 

Robotnik had given him to recharge during the night. It was a simple room 

with only a bed and a small dresser, the dresser contained clean clothing for 

him to wear.

Ice frowned, the Sonic voice was fading and soon it would be no more. 

The memories of Sonic would be his to go through, maby he would even 

learn about the things called emotions.

{Ice I'm fading because I am no more, actually my spirt is merging 

with you so we can become one. When this is done you will slowly become 

more then you are programed for, our minds will be one but sadly your will 

be more powerful since I am just a memory} Sonic said to him, and then the 

voice and Sonic was totally gone. Robotnik would be angry that Sonic had 

faded away, he wouldn't be able to get more revenge on Sonic. Blue eyes 

closed, tomorrow he still had a job to do.

Chapter Four

Sally crawled through the pile of metal pieces, their mission today was 

to capture Ice a Cyber who had Sonics DNA. She looked at Jason beside her, 

since Sonics death he had become withdrawn and quite. When he had 

learned that even a bit of Sonic might be alive he had almost fainted, 

she rolled her eyes as he once again scanned the area for Ice.

And then they saw Ice, Sally bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself 

from calling out Sonics name and took a firm grip of Jasons arm. Ice could of 

been Sonic still except for his white fur and had bangs on the top of his head, 

he was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, white gloves and black boots. On 

each side of him was a Swatbot and behind of him were three Swatbots, 

Sally knew now that this would be a hard mission.

Sally decided that she would have to be hard to capture Ice, inside her 

mind she put a wall between herself and her emotions. This she had only 

done once before, she had done this when she had killed her hated twin 

brother. She gritted her teeth ready for action, her ears went flat against her 

skull.

She looked at Jason and nodded, they both took out there blasters and 

aimed them at the swatbots surrounding Ice. It was then that Ice stopped 

walking and turned towards the pile of junk they were in, Sally found 

herself looking into the familiar eyes she knew were Sonics.

"You might as well come out Freedom Fighters, I know you are there," 

Ice said in an unemotional voice, Sally reminded herself that while Ice had 

Sonics DNA that he wsn't Sonic.

Ice looked at the junk pile of scrapped metal, inside it his heat sensors 

picked up the two mammal type life forms. By the mass and size of them he 

knew they were Freedom Fighters, he had to protect Robotropolis from there 

attacks.

His acute hearing caught the sounds of whispers, finally he heard the 

bodies moving and they stood up. Ice quickly made sure he showed no 

reaction, he reconized these two Freedom Fighters from Sonis memories. As 

the memories went through his Cyber body so did emotions, he ignored them 

since they were not his own and the part of him that was Sonic wanted them 

to get away.

"Drop your weapons," he ordered them, he then took out his own 

weapon and aimed it at them. his own weapon was an Energy 5X Pulser 

which on level one blast would stun a person and level two would kill, this 

weapon was very rare and very deadly. He was relieved to see them drop 

their weapons, Sonics memories were quite clear of how he loved these two 

and that made him not want to hurt them.

Then a new memory played out in his mind, it was of Sonic and his 

twin brother in Sonics last moments alive. It was then that he felt a glitch 

form in one of his circuts, he knew this glitch would force him to shut down.

"Sorry Glitch, shutting down systems now," Ice said and then there 

was nothing, the glitch had made him go off line.

Jason felt fear in his chest, this Cyber who looked alot like his twin 

brother even felt like Sonic. Then something happened to Ice, and for a 

second Jason swore to himself that he saw Sonic instead of Ice there.

"Sorry glitch, shutting down systems now," Ice suddenly said and his 

eyes closed, Ice's body pitched forward and lay still on the cement ground.

Jason realized that this was a good time to capture Ice and he grabbed 

up his blaster, he then quickly blasted the Swatbots away with Sally's help. 

Then while the bots smoked he picked up Ice (who was surprisingly light), 

they quickly ran out of Robotropolis and back to knothole.

Sonic smiled from where he resided inside Ice, slowly and surely he 

had been changing Ice and soon Ice would be totally Sonic. He grinned 

thinking of Robotnik, when Robotnik had discovered he could't talk to Sonic 

through Ice anymore he had become grouchy.

It had been an easy thing to cause a glitch in his systems so Ice would 

shut down. But it hurt him the way Jason and Sally had looked at him, to 

them he was just a machine but he still had emotions and memoriess. 

Actually his Cyber body was alot like his old body except the metals 

and the wires, the only thing it couldn't do was age or do natural functions.

His brain was a CPU and the wires his blood vessels and the metal his 

skeleton, and other things made up the rest inside his new body.

He wondered that if one day if he would ever be flesh and blood 

again, he hoped so.

Chapter Five

Rotor was in electronic heaven, removing the loyalty circuts and 

programs from Ice was exciting. Bunny had to drag Rotor away from Ice so 

that he would actually eat, but right away after Rotor had eaten you could 

find him once again working on Ice.

When Rotor was asked by the other Freedom Fighters of why he 

worked so hard on Ice Rotor would simply smile at them, his answer was 'I 

just want a best friend back, Sonics in there and I'm just helping him out'.

It was finally on the sixth night that Rotor was almost finished that 

Bunny realized that he hadn't had any sleep since he had first started, when 

Bunny arrived at his hut he had just turned on Ice and was waiting for him 

to totally activate.

"Rotor maby you should take a nights sleep, Ice can wait till morning," 

Bunny said to him as he once again poured coffee down his throat, Rotor 

sighed knowing that this was true.

"You do realize that your ready to drop Rote," a very familiar voice 

said, Bunny and Rotor jumped and spun around. Ice was sitting up and 

leaning against a wall, on his face was an amused smile.

"Your awake... I thought that you wouldn't be fully activated for 

another three minutes," Rotor stuttered, Bunny beside him her face went 

white.

"Yup and don't worry I won't tell them what songs you sing when you 

work, you know your actually very good at singing," Ice said and he stood 

up, Rotor found himself looking into very familiar bright blue eyes.

"Sonic," he whispered, Bunny he heard whisper 'It couldn't be 

sugarhog'.

"Yup, its me except in a metal bod. You know being dead was quite 

boring, when I was forced to serve Buttnik it was even more boring," Ice 

said, and Rotor had to blink for Ice even sounded like Sonic and even talked 

like him.

"It's really you.." Rotor said and Ice rolled his eyes in a way only Sonic 

could, Rotor knew then and now that he wasn't looking at Ice but at Sonic his 

best friend.

"Of course it's me, and I hated every moment of being under Buttniks 

control. Did you know that he has a disgusting habit of picking his nose when 

he thinks no one is looking, it was gross. Anyway I made up a lot of jokes to 

say to him about it, it is going to be so fun. Now I can go say them blubber 

butt, I can't wait to see his face," Sonic said and Rotor had to laugh and so did 

Bunny, he wondered how everyone would react to Sonics new form.

"I missed you a lot sugarhog, but I think the people who know who 

you are should keep it a secret, if people who haven't found out yet found 

out there could be alot of trouble," Bunny said and Rotor nodded, this was 

true.

"Okay I'll still be Ice then to everyone, I guess its okay since the flesh 

and blood Sonic died already in their hearts and I'm just a memory of him," 

Ice said, they talked for a little while and then Rotor deactivated Sonic for 

the night.

Jason dreamed, he was in a forest of beautiful but unfamiliar plant 

and animal life. He looked up at the sky and had to blink, the sky was not 

blue but purple with a pink sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it," a voice said behind him, he spun around and 

gasped. There stood Sonic wearing a small gold crown with a few jewels on 

it, he also wore a white silk robe and white boots.

"Sonic... what a strang dream, your dead and you always show up," 

Jason said and Sonic smiled, slowly Sonic walked up and stopped right in 

front of him.

"That's because this isn't quite a dream, its actually a memory of our 

home world. This is what our home world looked like before our sun 

exploded and our two spacecrafts came to mobius, memories of our home 

planet are passed through certain bloodlines and I am one of the few who 

contain them," Sonic said and he looked sadly around him, Jason looked at 

the cloudless purple sky.

"Why am I having a dream about it Sonic, I never did before?" Jason 

asked the dream Sonic.

"Because Jason I want you to see the beauty of our home world, 

anyway I may be dead but I have lived on," Sonic said with a strang smile.

"Then you are Ice now," Jason said relieved and Sonic nodded, Jason 

hugged the Sonic dream image.

Jason woke up in his bed, there was a smile on his face.

Epilog

Ice lived in Knothole and was quickly accepted, they all knew that he 

had been created by Robotnik but not the fact that he had Sonics DNA and 

was Sonic. Right away Nicole and Ice got along, they were both AI (Artificial 

Intelligence) and Nicole soon got Sally to give her to Ice.

It was during his second week in knothole that Ice moved into his 

own hut next to Rotors, it was a good spot since now and then Rotor had to 

fix a glitch in his systems or repair a part. After talking it over with Jason, 

Ice had decided not to move in with him.

It was during his third week in knothole when Vikki dropped in, he 

discovered right away that his skills from when he was Sonic had come back 

with him when he became Ice.

In a short telepathic conversation Vikki told him that she was glad he 

was back even if it was as a CYber, and also that she stillthought him as a 

brother.

+How did you know I was once Sonic?+ he asked her, she had smiled.

+Because I know you, even if your appearance has changed your still 

Sonic. Anyway I'm giving you something to you, I put it on you when you 

died but now I am giving it to you again+ she said and he noticed that she 

had that strange necklace of hers with her. She had put it around his neck, 

then she had left smiling.

+Maby one day I'll be Sonic again+ he said to her retreating back.

+You will be oneday+ she said and then she was gone.

His first mission as a freedom fighter was a success and for days after 

they could hear Robotnik screaming, he had not been happy to discover that 

his Cyber had joined the freedom fighters.

It was nearing the end of spring that Ice began having strang dreams 

when he was shut down for the night, finally he decided that he had to do 

something. As the month came to an end he planned, he said goodbye to his 

friends and went hiking in the mountains.

Finally he came to a mountain cabin surrounded by Birch and Oak 

trees, he knocked three times on the door and entered. The cabin was one 

huge room and was scented by candles, strang herbs hanged from the walls.

"Welcome again Sonic as always, I see your form has changed and 

something is troubling you," a middle aged brown hedgehog said, he had 

green eyes and wore only a simple green silk rode with a rope belt.

"Thank you for seeing me Novar (Know-var), I have come to see you 

about my dreams. I think they of the future, in them are Sally," Sonic said, 

Novar offered a pillow and Sonic sat on it.

"Describe the dreams Sonic, then I can help you," Novar said and Sonic 

began to tell him, it was a long night.

The End


	8. The Past Behind Him

Sega characters belong to Sega, my characters are copyright to Firehedgehog.

To use my characters or to send comments email me at 

FireHedgehog@hotmail.com.

The Past Behind him

Written By Firehedgehog

Now Doctor Panda was a nice enough guy, his patients were happy to 

come to him with their hurts and sickness. He hated it when he wasn't able 

help someone such as an uncurible cancer, such as the one Sonic had once 

had(refer to Fusion stories).

There was only one thing in his life that he was ashamed of and he 

hated it, only one other person knew about it and that was Princess Sally. He 

wondered what Sonic would of said and shook his head, Sonic was dead so he 

shouldn't bother.

He remembered his day of shame so well, it had happened a week 

before Robotnik had taken over Mobius by force.

***

"Hey Mike wait up," a fourteen year old Panda yelled at a fifteen year 

old brown raccoon, finally the raccoon slowed down and the panda caught up 

with him.

"Look Lyle theres our mark, Doctor Robotnik said he has a certain 

computer disk he wants," Mike said to the panda, Lyle nodded and looked at 

the light blue hedgehog they were about to steal from.

Then they attacked, first they threw a canister og gas at the hedgehog, 

as sood as the hedgehog couldn't see they put on their gas masks and 

jumped in.

Mike clubbed the hedgehog on the back of the head and the hedgehog 

went down, Lyle quickly went through its pockets and found what they had 

wanted.

They left the hedgehog on the ground and ran for it, a few minutes 

later they arrived at there destination which was a stately house. They 

entered after knocking twice, inside was there employer Robotnik.

"Take your money, now give me the disk," the fat man said passing 

them wads of money, they gave him the disk and ran out of the house.

A week later he learned that the disk they had stolen gave control 

over the Robotocizer, he was the reason Robotnik had been able to take over 

Mobius.

He was the cause of his parents deaths, he also was the reason so 

many mobians had been murdered.

***

Doctor Panda sighed, he was guilty of so much and one day he knew 

he would pay for his sins.

"Oh Sonic what would you say if you ever learned, I hurt your uncle 

Chuck and caused so much pain to your family. You would probably hate me, 

I would expect ot," Doctor Panda whispered as he got into bed, he then rolled 

over and went to sleep.

The End


	9. Return to knothole

Return to knothole
    
    Written By firehedgehog
    
                   Ice a.k.a Sonic the hedgehog smiled as the entrance to Knothole village 
    
    appeared before him, the summer sun beat down on himtrying to overheat 
    
    his ekectronics. As he walked into knothole he waved at the guard who 
    
    waved back, soon groups of small children were running around him asking 
    
    where he had been.
    
                   Finally he arrived at his own hut and he shood the children away, he 
    
    enteres and let his backpack thump to the ground. He rubbed his left arm, 
    
    there was some kind of glitch in it and now he couldn't grip anything with it. 
    
    He looked outside to see Rotor entering his own hut, quickly he changed into 
    
    clean clothing and ran to Rotors hut.
    
                   Rotor easily fixed his arm and Sonic thanked him, Rotor even 
    
    reminded him to only respond to the name of Ice.
    
                   "Thanks Rote," he said with a smile, he then proceded to go to his own 
    
    hut to clean it up. He was about to clear the dust  out of his hut when his 
    
    door was crashed open, he looked up to see the lilac coloured hedgehog 
    
    Vikki.
    
                   +Why didn't you say goodbye to me when you left+ she said so loudly 
    
    his head hurt, he clutched his ears to block it out with no effect.
    
                   +How dare you, your the only one I trust like family+ she yelled and to 
    
    his startled eyes he saw things start flying around the room, he quickly 
    
    caught the breakable things.
    
                   "Vikki I'm sorry, I'll never do it again," he said and she stopped 
    
    yelling at him, as she calmed down he noticed that the things in the air fell 
    
    down to the ground.
    
                   +I'm sorry Sonic, I just missed you so much and I feared I was about 
    
    to loose you again+ she said and she began to cry, Sonic held her and she 
    
    cried into his shoulder.
    
                   "It's okay Vikki, you've lost so much in your life so you have the right 
    
    to cry. You have lost your memory, your family, and everything you once 
    
    had," Sonic said, he used a cloth to dry her face.
    
                   +Welcome back Sonic, just don't go away like that again+ Vikki said, 
    
    she looked into his blue eyes with her own ice blue eyes.
    
                   +Don't worry Vikki, if I ever have to go someplace alone again I'll say 
    
    goodbye to you+ Sonic said, she cuddled into his chest like any troubled little 
    
    kid would and fell asleep.
    
                   "Welcome back," he whisphered to himself.
    
                                                                                                The End


	10. Clones and the return of Sonic

                                                             Clones and the return of Sonic
    
                                                                     Written By Firehedgehog
    
                                                                                Chapter One
    
                   Jason sighed sadly as rain poured around his hut, he looked across the 
    
    room to where Vikki did a puzzle with Ice. Life wasn't very fair to him, he 
    
    had only had a few months to be with his brother before Sonic had died. Of 
    
    course Sonic had been reborn as Ice a Cyber, but it just wasn't the same.
    
                   *Bang' Bang* went the door and Jason realized that it wasn't wind 
    
    banging the door but someone knocking at it, he put down the book he was 
    
    reading and opened the huts front door. There stood a very wet Princess 
    
    Sally and Bunny, they quickly entered and dried themselves off.
    
                   "Hi Sal," he heard Ice say in his Sonic voice, Sally nodded and then 
    
    gratefully accepted the hot chocolat Jason passed her.
    
                   "Ice we found a way to make you flesh and blood again, and you 
    
    would look just like you use to look like, Sonic," Sally said in a very excited 
    
    voice, this got all three of the hedgehogs attention right away.
    
                   "You did, you mean I could be Sonic again," Ice said in a very excited 
    
    voice and he almost pushed the puzzle they were working on onto the floor, 
    
    Jason felt his hands start shaking very slightly.
    
                   "How Sally, how!" Jason asked her and he had to tell himself not to 
    
    attack her for answers, she then took a deep breath and answered.
    
                   "Its called Cloning, and Doctor Panda has agreed to do it. We will use a 
    
    bit of Sonic's DNA to clone a new body, the Dna we already have from Sonic 
    
    from a blood test taken a few days before his death," Sally said and she 
    
    jumped up and down in excitement, Bunny quickly made her stop before she 
    
    made herself sick. Jason watched as Ice calmed himself down and sat down 
    
    in an easy chair, Ice then took Nicole out of his pants pocket and opened her.
    
                   "Well Nicole would you still be my friend if I became Sonic again, I 
    
    wouldn't be an AI (Artificial Intelligence) anymore?" Ice asked Nicole, 
    
    Nicoles screen flickered and then she answered.
    
                   What do you mean... I'll always be your best friend to you. I realized 
    
    that a while ago, go for it and I'll still be your best friend Nicole said, Ice 
    
    smiled a very familiar Sonic smile.
    
                   "It was fun being a computer Nicole But I can't wait to be truly me 
    
    again, when I'm back to normal will you stay with me?" Ice asked, Nicoles 
    
    screen flickered again.
    
                   I'll always stay with you Sonic, I don't ever want to lose you 
    
    Nicole said and Jason blinked, for a second there it had almost sounded as if 
    
    Nicole was about to cry.
    
                   "Thank you Nicole," Ice a.k.a. Sonic said and then he looked at Sally 
    
    "how do we begin Sally?" he asked her.
    
                   "Lets go to Doctor Pandas hut first," Sally said and everyone agreed, 
    
    Jason watched as Ice put Nicole away into his pocket and frowned wondering 
    
    why Nicole had been so sad.
    
                   As they were about to leave Doctor Pandas hut Nicole asked Ice if she 
    
    could stay the night with Doctor Panda, Ice not thinking about it agreed and 
    
    left her there.
    
                   Doctor Panda I need a favor Nicole said and then she explained, 
    
    Doctor Panda smiled and agreed.
    
                                                                                Chapter Two
    
                   A blue hedgehog opened beautiful blue eyes, he floated in golden 
    
    liquids. Slowly the liquids drained away and the hedgehog took its first 
    
    breath of air, then finally the glass tube the hedgehog was in opened.
    
                   "I'm back everyone," Sonic said smiling at the happy faces of his 
    
    friends, Jason with tears streaming down his face hugged him tightly.
    
                   "Where's Nicole?" he asked looking around for his favourite AI 
    
    computer, he couldn't see her anywhere. He looked at Jason who shrugged 
    
    his shoulders, Sally didn't know either.
    
                   "Sonic we have to tell you something, when we put all your memories 
    
    in your new body your Cyber body destroyed itself," Doctor Panda said and 
    
    Sonic blinked, he knew that the nightmare was over.
    
                   "What did you guys say to the rest of Knothole village, they'll freak if 
    
    they see me again," Sonic asked them and Jason beamed a smile at him, then 
    
    he laughed.
    
                   "We told them the truth Sonic, at first they were a little shocked but 
    
    they can't wait to have you back," Jason said, Sonic grinned at his brother.
    
                   "It's good to be back," Sonic said, he then put on his speed resistant 
    
    red shoes and white gloves.
    
                   "Lets go reintroduce you to everyone twin bro," Jason said with a grin 
    
    Sonic grinned back.
    
                   "Lets race," Sonic said and they did.
    
                   Sonic walked out of his hut, Doctor Panda had left a note for him to 
    
    visit him to night.
    
                   Three minutes later walking at a normal speed he arrived at Doctor 
    
    Pandas hut, Sonic knocked on the wooden front door and a few seconds later 
    
    he heard Doctor Pandas voice inviting him in.
    
                   He opened the door... and was greated by the sight of a beautiful 
    
    female hedgehog, he felt himself fall instantly in love. She was sixteen years 
    
    old and she was a dark purple colour, her purple hair was pulled back into a 
    
    small bun and the rest of it flowed down her back like water. She wore a 
    
    simple white dress and white knee length boots, in her hair was a single 
    
    white flower and she had pink eyes.
    
                   "É " he said and she smiled.
    
                   "Hello Sonic," she said and he blinked for he reconized the voice, but it 
    
    couldn't be could it?
    
                   "Nicole?" he questioned and the female hedgehog smiled at him, Sonic 
    
    felt his heart begin to beat at a super speed.
    
                   "Yes it is me Sonic," she said and Sonic felt himself go into shock, what 
    
    was going on here. He suddenly felt himself being hugged and also found 
    
    himself kissing her, he found that he really liked it too. Right then he was 
    
    glad that he wasn't dating Princess Sally anymore, they had broken up a 
    
    week before he had originally died.
    
                   Finally the kiss ended and he found himself breathing hard, he saw 
    
    that she also was breathing hard and was blushing a very healthy red.
    
                   "Nicole I think you have something to tell me," he stated and she 
    
    smiled, life was complicated sometimes.
    
                   "Yes I do Sonic, but not right now," she said, they then kissed again 
    
    there hearts beating joyfully.
    
    Epilog
    
                   Nicole it seemed had fallen in love with Sonic, she had decided that if 
    
    he was about to become flesh and blood so would she. She had discussed it 
    
    with Doctor Panda and it was possible, they had taken the DNA of three 
    
    hedgehogs who were long term residents in Knothole and out of that DNA 
    
    had made this body. The three hedgehogs had been Amy Rose, a blue 
    
    hedgehog named Misty and a yellow hedgehog named Cordelia.
    
                   Sonic realized that he had also fallen in love with Nicole over the time 
    
    he had been a Cyber, he now knew that the two of them were meant for 
    
    each other.
    
                   "Where will you be living Nicole?" Sonic asked her as they sat under 
    
    the night sky, they were sitting on the front steps of Doctor Pandas hut and 
    
    they were cuddled togeather.
    
                   "Tomorrow I'm getting my own hut, but tonight I'm staying with 
    
    Doctor Panda," she said and as he watched she took her hair out of its bun, to 
    
    him she became even more beautiful.
    
                   "Sonic a question?" she asked him looking at him with large pink eyes, 
    
    he smiled.
    
                   "Yes Nicole?" he asked.
    
                   "Do you love me?" she asked him seriously.
    
                   "Yes," he said simply and he kissed her on the mouth, they then sat 
    
    there watching the moon rise till midnight when they both went to there 
    
    own huts.

                                                                                                The End


	11. Vikki's first kiss

Vikki belongs to Flamedramongirl
    
    Vikki's first Kiss
    
    By FireHedgehog
    
                   Vikki pressed her ear against Sonics and Jasons bedroom door, they 
    
    were having a private but interesting conversation and she knew she wasn't 
    
    suppose to hear it.
    
                   "I really don't know how it happened Jason, one moment we were 
    
    wrestling and then I have the birthmark back," she heard Sonic say, she 
    
    heard Jason move about in the room.
    
                   "This is all too strange," Jason said, Vikki took her ear away from the 
    
    door and started walking out and away from their hut. She was on her way 
    
    to meet Tails outside of Nicoles hut, Tails was her best friend and also she 
    
    had a huge crush on him.
    
                   Finally she arrived at Nicoles hut, Nicoles hut was surrounded by a 
    
    garden of purple flowers and a picket white fence. Since Nicole had gotten 
    
    her own hut she had flower crazy. any purple flower one could find was 
    
    probably in that garden.
    
                   She took a deep breath calming herself and smiled, even after Sonic 
    
    had become flesh and blood again she had let him keep her necklace. Now 
    
    Nicole was on the same thoughts, since Nicole had become a hedgehog Sonic 
    
    was smiling more and had become more relaxed and less cocky.
    
                   Vikki then frowned as she wondered what Jason and Sonic were 
    
    talking about, Vikki vowed to herself that she would find out.
    
                   She jumped startled as a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, she 
    
    spun around and her eyes widened.
    
                   When she had spun around she found herself kissing Tails because 
    
    there faces were so close togeather, she felt her face and neck burning and 
    
    turning red. As she watched Tails colouring also went red and they both 
    
    sweatdropped, they then pushed apart from each other.
    
                   Now Vikki knew she had a crush on Tails and she knew that she 
    
    wasn't ready for kissing yet, at the age of ten she did not want Tails to knoe 
    
    about it. As Vikki watched his eyes glazed over slightly and he looked like 
    
    he was in shock, he blinked and his face went back to normal.
    
                   Tails blinked trying to get control over his emotions, he knew that he 
    
    had a crush on Vikki and he had dreamed of kissing her but he hadn't 
    
    expected to do it anytime soon.
    
                   "Vikki... I... um," he stuttered and he found himself blushing bright red 
    
    again, he saw her blush again also and pretend to wipe dust off her jumpsuit 
    
    (yes the same one from Tails Journey) when there was none.
    
                   she signed to him with her 
    
    hands, he nodded still somewhat in shock.
    
                   "What should we do now Vikki?" he asked her, he felt his heart finally 
    
    start beating normal again and he saw her smile.


	12. Birthdays

Birthdays
    
    By firehedgehog
    
                   Sonic checked his breath once again and put another mint into his 
    
    mouth, today was his birthday and he was now seventeen years old.
    
                   For this speacial day he was wearing a teal vest and bandana, on the 
    
    bandana was a yellow jewel. His twin brother Jason was wearing a white silk 
    
    shirt and pants, the earing he usually wore was replaced with a simple 
    
    golden stud earring.
    
                   "Do I look okay?" Jason asked Sonic, Sonic gave his twin a thumbs up 
    
    for the outfit, Jason also gave Sonic a thumbs up for his outfit.
    
                   "So were all set now, I wonder what kind of cake we'll get," Sonic said, 
    
    Jason smiled and a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes suddenly.
    
                   "I wonder what Nicole is given you bro, I wonder if she'll like what 
    
    your given her," Jason said and he smirked, Sonic found himself blushing 
    
    heavily.
    
                   "Jase... " he whined and he gave his brother a puppy dog face, Jason 
    
    scowled at his brother.
    
                   "I told you not to call me Jase, that is unless you want me to call you 
    
    Sons," Jason said grinning evilly, Sonic pretended to choke.
    
                   "No nicknames then, deal," Sonic said putting out a gloved hand, Jason 
    
    took a pose pretending to think it over.
    
                   "Deal," Jason said smiling and they shook hands on it, they then both 
    
    went to see Nicole and Vikki.
    
                   Nicole and Vikki were putting up colored balloons and streamers 
    
    when they arrived at Nicoles hut, Sonic began to help to put them up and so 
    
    did Jason.
    
                   The dual birthday of Jason and Sonic was a big hit, the cake was 
    
    chocolate with blue icing with bright red sprinkles. Jason was very happy to 
    
    celebrate his birthday with his twin after all the hardships in there lives, 
    
    also he was glad that his body had decided to age again after sonic had been 
    
    reborn in a clone body.
    
                   Then it was time for presents and they laughed, for when they opened 
    
    them they both got the same thing from the same people.
    
                   It was getting near dusk that the birthday party ended, but before 
    
    anyone could go Sonic asked them to stay for a few more minutes. the 
    
    mobians looked puzzled and Jason grinned, he knew what was about to 
    
    happen.
    
                   Sonic got onto his knees in front of Nicole, he then took a small object 
    
    out of his vest pocket.
    
                   "Nicole would you do the honour of marrying me a poor hedgehog?" 
    
    sonis asked Nicole and he opened his hand to reveal a beautiful golden ring, 
    
    on it was a small Diamond.
    
                   "I thought you would never ask, yes," Nicole said, then they were 
    
    kissing and everyone cheered.
    
                   Sally left the hut as soon as Sonic proposed to Nicole, Sonic had been 
    
    hers and now he would pay. Sonic would once again be hers soon, she 
    
    headed towards Robotropolis.
    
                                                                                The End


	13. Sally's revenge

Sally's Revenge 
    
    By firehedgehog 
    
    Chapter One 
    
    It was the morning after Sonics and Jasons birthday and the twins 
    
    were sleeping in, Vikki was awake and looking around Knothole for Princess 
    
    Sally. Two days ago Princess Sally had promised Vikki that she would teach 
    
    her how to Cross-stich today, so far she hadn't found a clue of where Sally 
    
    was. 
    
    "Hi ya Vikki!" a voice called behind her, Vikki turned around to see 
    
    her best friend Tails. She felt her heart beat faster as she remembered
    
    there 
    
    quick accidental kiss, she had enjoyed it greatly but she wasn't about to
    
    tell 
    
    him that. 
    
     Vikki signed with her hands, tails 
    
    shook his head no. 
    
    "I havn't seen her since last night, Aunt sally didn't even congraduate 
    
    Sonic and Nicole for there engagement," Tails said, Vikki frowned now 
    
    starting to worry. 
    
     Vikki signed 
    
    and Tails nodded in agreement, they walked through Knothole and they 
    
    finally they came to Bunnies hut. Bunny was sitting on her front steps
    
    oiling 
    
    her metal limbs, when she saw them she cheerfully waved them over. 
    
    "Aunt Bunny have you seen Aunt Sally, we can't seem to find her?" 
    
    Tails asked Bunny, Bunny frowned and Vikki realized that Bunny didn't 
    
    know where sally was either. 
    
    "I'm sorry kids but I don't know where Sally girl is," Bunny said "Lets 
    
    wake up the twins and ask them to help us find her," Bunny suggested and 
    
    Tails began to radiate excitement, Sonic was his hero and if sonic joined
    
    them 
    
    Tails could be with him. 
    
    "Okay kids lets split up, tails you go wake up the sugar hogs and get 
    
    them to run about searching for sally, Vikki go get Amy Rose and I'll go get
    
    Rotor for help searching," Bunny said and the two kids nodded, they then ran
    
    of into different directions. 
    
    Vikki was almost to Any Roses when she tripped, she got up and 
    
    brushed dirt off her jumpsuit (refer: tails Journey), her boots were still 
    
    covered with it but she continued on. 
    
    She started running to Amys hut again and when she got there she 
    
    started pounding on the door, a sleepy pink hedgehog opened the door. Vikki 
    
    was glad that Amy was able to hear Vikki's telepathic voice so she could
    
    tell 
    
    her faster, earlier Amy had told her that she could hear it if she listened 
    
    very hard. 
    
    +Amy Rose we can't find Princess sally, help us find her+ Vikki said 
    
    and Amy nodded, Amy went back into her hut and changed out of her 
    
    nightgown and into her usual sailor dress. 
    
    "Lets go Vikki, lets go find Sally," Amy Rose said and the lilac and
    
    pink 
    
    hedgehog started searching, half an hour later all of Knothole village was
    
    also 
    
    searching. 
    
    It was almost noon when a very exausted tired Tails flew into 
    
    Knothole village, he was also terrified for some reason. The mobians and 
    
    hedgehogs seeing him surrounded him and asked him what was wrong, what 
    
    tails told them shocked them to their very core. 
    
    "Sally has betrayed us, she is leading a force of Swatbots to Knothole 
    
    right now," Tails wailed,there were gasps from everyone. 
    
    "Everyone start packing everything important now, were leaving 
    
    knothole in ten minutes. Someone communicate to the other villages and tell 
    
    them to evacuate themselves and why, we are not waiting around," Sonic 
    
    ordered and everyone scattered to there huts, ten minutes later the Knothole
    
    residents all very scared followed Sonic and Jason into the great forest.
    
    They 
    
    didn't know why but they knew that sonic and Jason wouldnever betray 
    
    them, they had new leaders. There destination was unknown, they knew 
    
    that where ever they were going that they would start over. 
    
    Chapter Two 
    
    The residents of Knothole met up with the other villages three days 
    
    later at the edge of the great desert, while still in shock over the
    
    betrayel 
    
    they strove forward knowing that they had to survive for future 
    
    generations. Many of them carried extra things such as medical tools for the
    
    doctors and a few electronics to run there village, it seemed to them that
    
    all 
    
    the hedgehogs knew there destination but were not telling them. 
    
    It was after five weeks in the desert that the freedom fighters came to 
    
    the deserts end, there ahead of them was the dead land for it was called
    
    that 
    
    for nothing grew there and even Robotnik never went there. They travelled 
    
    through this land starting to worry that they would never find a new home, 
    
    it was there second week in the dead land that Sonic sent thirty hedgehogs 
    
    ahead of them. When he was asked why he was sending them ahead he 
    
    announced 'They are going to prepare our new homes for us, we will be 
    
    staying here for the next week and then move in.' 
    
    Finally came the day they were going to arrive, excitement went 
    
    through toe mobians bodies. They went through a cave passage nearing the 
    
    middle of the dead lands, when they came out the other side of the passage 
    
    they gasped. 
    
    It was a beautiful vally surrounded by very tall rock cliffs filled with
    
    caves, it had giant trees that were more then twenty feey wide and three 
    
    hundred feet high. Plants covered the ground in abundance and a waterfall 
    
    could be seen in the background and also a river, it filled them with awe
    
    that 
    
    something like this was in the dead lands. 
    
    "Welcome to Tree City," Sonic said and the mobians watched as he 
    
    smiled, the hedgehogs thet he had sent ahead appeared in front of them. 
    
    "Where are the houses?" a middle aged racoon asked, she was holding 
    
    a small baby racoon in her arms. The other mobians nodded, they all wanted 
    
    to know also. 
    
    "Inside the trees, each family gets a home which has many rooms or 
    
    they can share one. I've have known about this vally for many years, but I 
    
    have kept it secret for many reasons," Sonic said and he began to walk down 
    
    a dirt path towards the huge trees, the mobians looked at each other for a 
    
    moment and began to follow. 
    
    To say that they were impressed by the houses was an 
    
    understatement, many people shared houses since they were all so huge. 
    
    Every one settled by the river, already they planed for the future. 
    
    Sonic claimed a beautiful house tree by the waterfall, Jason, Amy Rose, 
    
    Tails, Vikki, Nicole and Bunny moved in also with him and there still was 
    
    plenty of room in the tree for others. 
    
    The doctors from all the villages chose a single tree in the middle of
    
    all 
    
    the houses, all ready the equipment they had taken with them were set up 
    
    and they were recieving patients. 
    
    Children quickly noticed the mud by the river side and it was them 
    
    who found many of the vast deposits of clay, over the nect few weeks the 
    
    clay was baked into the shape of dishes to eat out of and many other things.
    
    It was after a week in the new village that Sonic teleported back to 
    
    Knothole and was surprised to see it in piece, Sally finding no one there
    
    had 
    
    left with the SwatBots not even leaving a trap. The nect few weeks Sonic was
    
    very busy teleporting everyones belongings from there home villages, soon 
    
    everyone had all the thngs and finally felt totally at home. 
    
    Chapter Three 
    
    "Sonic you have to rest, you've been up and running since we all first 
    
    got here," Nicole chided to the exausted blue hedgehog, at the moment Sonic 
    
    was sipping hot tea and looked like he was ready to fall asleep where he was
    
    sitting. 
    
    "Okay Nicole I'll get some sleep, at least we all get our beds now so we
    
    can sleep off the ground now," Sonic said with a wry smile, people had been 
    
    complaining about sleeping on the ground because thay hated to. 
    
    As he climbed into bed Sonic smiled, the mobians had already 
    
    discovered the other five vallys like this one but had decided not to touch 
    
    them till they had no other choice. Food was being grown in small gardens 
    
    around the tree homes, some mobians were even growing deliscious 
    
    mushrooms in the caves. Rotor and the other electrician mobians had already 
    
    wired the trees for electricity, it was run on solar power from the sun and
    
    an 
    
    underground spring that made the electricity. 
    
    What Sonic hadn't told the mobians was that they were in an area of 
    
    mobius that it was summer all year, some mobians who had decided that the 
    
    mobians clothing were getting old had hunted down some unevolved sheep 
    
    for there wool to make cloth. Cotton plants were also discovered on the 
    
    other side of the river, also a special type of spiders were discovered that
    
    made many different types of silk. 
    
    Tree city was a success, even more successful that Knothole or the 
    
    other Freedom Fighters villages had been. They had been there a month 
    
    when the school teachers claimed a medium sized tree and started a school, 
    
    there was some grumbling but the younger generation finally began to get 
    
    an education. 
    
    As Sonic fell asleep a face flashed in his mind, it was Sally's. He had 
    
    seen her once after they had made Tree city, her face had been crazy and 
    
    she was wearing nothing but black boots and a black vest. 
    
    Finally he slept thinking of the future and of the birthday party he 
    
    had to plan, Vikki was turning eleven in one week. 
    
    Nicole stuck her head into Sonics room, he was sound asleep and she 
    
    knew that he wouldn't wake up any time soon. She knew he was over 
    
    working himself trying to provide for everyone, but now everyone was 
    
    settled in and didn't need him tto provide everything now. 
    
    Since they had come people had been showing Sonic more respect 
    
    then they had once, before they had seen Sonic as someone too immature 
    
    and gave no respect for his elders. 
    
    Then her ears caught the sound of someone knocking on the door (the 
    
    doorbell had yet to be installed), she walked down three flights of stairs
    
    and 
    
    opened the door to see rotor. 
    
    "Morning Nicole, I just came to install the replicator us electronic 
    
    junkies discovered how to make by mistake, everyone has one now and it 
    
    makes almost everything out of air," he said and he dragged a microwave 
    
    like item into the oven and installed it. 
    
    "How is it powered?" Nicole asked him, Rotor smiled at her. 
    
    "Sonics letting us power it using power rings, he brought the power 
    
    ring generator with him to here to keep it out of Robotniks grubby hands," 
    
    Rotor said, he then showed her how to use it. 
    
    "Nicole I was wondering, do you know how they built our houses 
    
    inside the trees and the trees are still very alive even now?" he asked her,
    
    everyone wanted to know the answer to that question since they were all 
    
    living in trees. 
    
    "Who knows Rotor, I think its a secret," Nicole said to him, Rotor 
    
    shrugged his shoulders and headed for his own home. ( I won't tell you yet,
    
    I 
    
    still havn't figured out how) 
    
    Epilog 
    
    Vikki frowned as she did her homework, Tree City's school was 
    
    already making her wish for a very long vacation. The classes were quite 
    
    easy for her and she realized she was quite smart for the other children 
    
    were finding it quite difficult, Tails was already getting her to help him
    
    with 
    
    his. 
    
    "Hi Vikki," tails said coming into her room, in his arms were his school
    
    books. He smiled at her and then he sat down beside her and they began to 
    
    study, they were having a math test tomorrow and Vikki had a feeling she 
    
    was going to Ace it. Tails wasn't very good with math, soon she was helping 
    
    him go over the most difficult of the problems. 
    
    "Vikki did you hear that were getting a library?" Tails asked her, 
    
    Vikki shook her head no not knowing about it. 
    
    "Uncle Chuck discovered a huge vault under Robotropolis and it 
    
    contained thousands of books, at this moment over one hundred mobians are 
    
    bringing them here in stolen hover crafts," tails said, Vikki interested in 
    
    what he was talking about told him that she was interested. 
    
    "I know its cool, Sonic already got everyone to agree to what tree the 
    
    library will be in," tails said, Vikki realized that once the library was
    
    open 
    
    she wanted to visit it. 
    
    Three hours later the door opened and nicole told them that it was 
    
    time for bed, they reluctantly put away there school books and tails went to
    
    his own room. 
    
    Vikki climbed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, Nicole then set 
    
    her alarm clock and tucked Vikki in. 
    
    "Sleep well Vikki, I know you'll ace that test," Nicole said and she 
    
    smiled, even after Nicole had become a hedgehog she had remained very 
    
    intelligent and she was respected for how smart she was. 
    
    +I will nicole+ Vikki said and Nicole smiled even more at her, a week 
    
    age Vikki had realized that Nicole could hear her telepathicly and had
    
    gotten 
    
    Sonic to teach Nicole how to talk telepathicly. 
    
    "Goodnight little one," Nicole said, she turned off Vikki's bedside
    
    lamp. 
    
    The End


	14. Birthday girl

Birthday Girl 
    
    By firehedgehog 
    
    Vikki yawned as she climbed out of her bed, today was a very special 
    
    day and one that she had been waiting for since she had found out when it 
    
    was. A month ago after many tests done by the doctors they had found out 
    
    how old she was, also what day her birthday was on. 
    
    She climbed down the stairs to the kitchen and poured herself some 
    
    cereal, pouring some milk into it she listened to the others sleeping in the
    
    house. As she ate she thought about her crush on Tails and there accidental 
    
    kiss a few months ago, even thinking about it now brought a blush to her 
    
    cheeks. 
    
    +Morning Vikki+ Sonic said coming into the room, he poured himself 
    
    some breakfast and began to eat it. 
    
    +Morning Sonic, so when is my party?+ Vikki asked, he smiled and she 
    
    knew she wouldn't find out till later. 
    
    +I wouldn't want to spoil the fun by telling you now would I+ he said 
    
    openly grinning at her, she glared at him wanting to know but he ignored 
    
    the glare. 
    
    "Morning Everyone, happy birthday Vikki," Tail said coming into the 
    
    kitchen, he sat down his eyes half closed also still in his pajamas. 
    
    "Morning Sleepy head," Sonic said pouring the two tailed fox some 
    
    breakfast, they ate in silence and then Sonic sent them to there rooms to
    
    get 
    
    ready for school. 
    
    **** 
    
    The sun was shining brightly in a blue sky, there was not a rain cloud 
    
    to be seen. It was recess time and Vikki was relaxing outside the school,
    
    she 
    
    was alone because she wanted to try something Sonic had been teaching her. 
    
    She concentrated her mind on a nearby rock and using what Sonic called 
    
    Telekenisis lifted it, seconds later she let it dropped as her mind began to
    
    get 
    
    tired. Vikki knew that she was quite strong in ths skill since Sonic said
    
    she 
    
    was learning fast, for some reason she got a feeling of Deja vu during the 
    
    lessons and she wondered if she had learned to control her mind power once 
    
    before she had lost her memory. 
    
    Leaning against a tree she sighed, images of a beautiful city from her 
    
    dreams played across her mind, one day she vowed she would find out her 
    
    past. 
    
    **** 
    
    Vikki sighed as she headed home, her teacher had made her stay after 
    
    to give her some extra work and now she just wanted to rest. Finally she saw
    
    her home, her walk became a skip and then she arrived at the door. 
    
    Happily she opened the door only to find the house dark, sighing she 
    
    reached for the light switch and turned on the overhead light. 
    
    "SURPRISE!!!" 
    
    Vikki blinked in surprise as all her friends jumped out of hiding, it 
    
    was party time. 
    
    **** 
    
    It was half an hour later after the cake had been eaten ad the games 
    
    had been layed, now it was time for the presants to open. 
    
    The first she opened was from Sonic, to her surprise it was a rose 
    
    made of crystal, it was very beautiful. Looking at him she smiled, she knew 
    
    that in this way he was thanking her for giving her his pendant she had once
    
    owned. 
    
    The second from Jason, it was a new pair of boots made of purple 
    
    leather. This went on till the last presant, it was from Tails. 
    
    Carefully she undid the pink ribbings holding the wrappings, that 
    
    done she opened the wrappings. She gasped as did everyone else, it was 
    
    beautiful. The gift Tails had given her was a beautiful painting of the 
    
    waterfall nearby which was also very beautiful, even more surprising was 
    
    the fact that this work of art Tails had done himself. 
    
     Vikki signed tears flowing from her eyes, the next 
    
    thing she did surprised everyone even herself, she kissed him full on the 
    
    lips. 
    
    That night as she lay in bed she smiled for this birthday the first one 
    
    she remembered was the best, she fell asleep with that smile on her face. 
    
    The End 
    
    --------------------------------------------- 
    
    Sorry that it took so long to get Sally's revenge and this story up, never 
    
    seemed to have time and I was working on my Ninjas of Mobius storyline 
    
    found on my home websight: www.geocities.com/firehedgehog 


	15. Lylan part 1

Lylan 
    
    Part One
    
    By Firehedgehog
    
    Prolog
    
    A young Lynx walked through the dead land that had been her home 
    
    for as long as she could remember, as an outcast from her people she had 
    
    become very independant needing no help from others. Now and then in her 
    
    life she wondered what she really was searching for in her life, was it the 
    
    love of family that she had never had or didn't remember or was it a place 
    
    where she truly fit in and belonged.
    
    "It doesn't matter now," she whispered to herself, she was alone and 
    
    she would always be totally alone.
    
    She looked at the lifeless land around her wondering if there was 
    
    more to the world then this, she turned her head to look at the mountains in
    
    the distance which she had yet to explore.
    
    "Maby that area will hold something new, or a little food," she said as 
    
    her stomach growled, over the years the food she culd find in the dead land 
    
    had been harder to find and now she hadn't eaten in three weeks.
    
    She hid her daggers in her little clothing making herself look 
    
    defenceless, then taking a deep breath she star
    
    ted running towards the mountains.
    
    Chapter One
    
    Jason sighed as he packed his hiking backpack, Sonic, himself and a 
    
    few others were going exploring on a mountain nearby since there were 
    
    ledgends of ruins on them. He looked at Sonic who was grinning brodly at 
    
    him Nicole at his side, he sighed and rolled his eyes as the two began a 
    
    passionate kiss.
    
    "Would you two get a room or something," he growled at them, they 
    
    looked wryly at him and snickered at the annoyed expression on his face.
    
    'I really have to get a girlfriend' Jason thought with a slight smile, it 
    
    made him jealouse that his brother could be so happy.
    
    While there minds were linked and they sometimes were almost like 
    
    one mind somethings they were unable to share, the one thing they couldn't 
    
    share was the link of true love between Nicole and Sonic... maby they were 
    
    soul mates or something.
    
    "Ready to go?" Tails asked his tails swinging excitedly, Sonic and 
    
    himself shared a smile at the eagerness of the young mobian.
    
    "Yup were ready," Jason said with a small laugh, the twin hedgehogs 
    
    as this went on talked telepathicly about there journey.
    
    "Lets go!" Sonic said, there was a cheer from everyone and they were 
    
    all on there way.
    
    ***
    
    The trail they took through the deadland wasn't used very often and 
    
    hard to see through the air, if Robotnik had scaned this area for life signs
    
    special elements of tthe rock in this specific area of the dead land would
    
    hide them.
    
    "Hot," Sonic said wipping sweat from his face, at the moment they 
    
    were half way up an old mountain which they hoped to have ancient ruins 
    
    on it. As they walked his thoughts turned to one he had thought a friend, 
    
    Princess sally once leader of the freedom fighters who had betrayed her 
    
    people just because he had asked Nicole to marry him.
    
    +Try not to think about it Sonic+ Jason said telepathicly to him, Sonic 
    
    blushed realizing that his brother had once again heard his thought... once
    
    in a while they both wished that there link didn't make them share almost all 
    
    there thoughts.
    
    +I know Bro, its just so hard to believe that she went evil... she was so 
    
    good before+ Sonic said, Jason sighed sadly.
    
    +Sometimes certain things were meant to be, I guess Sally going evil 
    
    was one of those things+ Jason said and there minds shared a silence, there 
    
    thoughts had become depressing.
    
    "Hey I think I see something," Tails called to them from where he was 
    
    flying, quickly the explorers ran to where Tails had seen something.
    
    "Dear god," Sonic said in awe, he knew what this place was... this was 
    
    the place his ancestors had first stayed when they came to mobius.
    
    +Is this the place I think it is?+ Jason asked in awe, Sonic nodded as he 
    
    looked at the ruins which at one time had been beautiful building in the 
    
    designs of there home planet.
    
    +It is+ Sonic thought.
    
    +Our histiory+ Jason thought.
    
    +One we shall never tell, rememer they might react badly if they find 
    
    that we are not really mobians but aliens+ Sonic said before Jason could say
    
    anything out loud, soon they all split up and began to explore the ancient 
    
    city.
    
    ***
    
    She was hungry and starving her stomach growled loudly for food she 
    
    could not give it, then a scent enetered her nose. It was fresh meat...
    
    food, quietly she pulled out her stainless steal dagger and like a shadow headed
    
    to where the scent was coming from.
    
    To her surprise it was a hedgehog but she was hunger maddened now 
    
    and needed food badly, she was so hungry that she didn't care if she killed 
    
    another mobian to kill so she could eat. She then cried a war cry, and then 
    
    she leapt for her victim.
    
    Chapter Two
    
    Jason studied the ancient building he had found, once he guessed it 
    
    had been a small home of small type. From the lay of stone on the ground he 
    
    guessed that once it had a garden, he sighed wishing that he could go back
    
    in time and see what it had looked before it had all bacome ruins.
    
    +Yo Bro, anything interesting+ he heard Sonic say to him, Jason smiled 
    
    slightly and sent him a mind image of the place he had found.
    
    +I'm going to search some more Bro, but first I'm going to take a few 
    
    pictures of the place+ Jason said, he felt Sonics smile and then Sonic faded
    
    away from there telepathic communication as he found another old ruin.
    
    It was when he was leaning over a collapsed wall when he felt a chill 
    
    come over him, his fur on the back of his neck stood straight up and he felt
    
    as if someone was watching him. He frowned after looking around, it was 
    
    probably just his imagination.
    
    It was then that he heard a war cry that made him cringe from its 
    
    high pitch (sensitive ears), he spun around and quickly fell to his butt as
    
    an attacker leapt apon him. They rolled in the dirt with fur flying, he saw the
    
    flash of sunlight off metal and he felt fear.
    
    There was no way he could survive a stabbing from a knife so far 
    
    away from tree city, the only one near enough to help him were Sonic and 
    
    Sonic might not get here in time.
    
    +Jason I'm on my way, hold on+ he heard Sonic, Sonic had felt Jasons 
    
    panic as if it was his own, he felt Sonic quickly running towards the area
    
    he was in.
    
    "Get off me!" he yelled at the person attacking him, finally he got a 
    
    good look at the persons face. Large green eyes, sandy blond fur, messy
    
    hair, from what he could tell it was a female Lynx who hadn't eaten for awhile.
    
    'Great just what i need, I come out here to explore the ruins of my 
    
    ancestors and I'm about to become her dinner' he thought angered, then he 
    
    gave a shout of pain as the dagger glazed his ribs drawing some blood. He 
    
    whimpered knowing that if Sonic didn't get here he would die soon, he didn't
    
    want to be eaten.
    
    ***
    
    Lylan struggled with the hedgehog trying to keep him trapped 
    
    beneath her, allready she had drawn blood and he was growing weaker. She 
    
    licked her lips trying to keep them dry in the heat, her body was weaker 
    
    from lack of food yet she was still stronger then this hedgehog.
    
    "Stop struggling, it will only make it more longer and painful," she 
    
    whispered to him, her voice was hoares from disuse and he shivered 
    
    beneath her.
    
    "Leave my brother alone!" she heard a voice roar, the next thing she 
    
    knew was a blue blur slamming into her.... then she hit a wall from the
    
    ruins and was knocked out.
    
    ***
    
    "Jason are you okay?" Sonic asked as he got back to his brother, he 
    
    looked at the unconcious lynx, he saw that she had probably hadn't eaten for
    
    probably a few weeks and was so hunger maddened she didn't care that she 
    
    was about to kill another mobian (not that hedgehogs were actually 
    
    mobians).
    
    "Yeah I'm okay Bro, she only knicked me with that," Jason said, he 
    
    pointed at the dagger which had fallen to the ground when Sonic had slamed 
    
    the Lynx away from Jason.
    
    "I'll fix ya up," Sonic said putting down his back pack, quickly he 
    
    cleaned it and bandaged it up.
    
    "That should hold till we get ya home," Sonic said, he then put his 
    
    meager medile supplies away.
    
    "What about her?" Jason said tilting his head towards his attacker, 
    
    Sonic frowned and wondered. Then he snapped his fingers, he took there 
    
    ropes from there packs and tied the Lynx away she couldn't escape from 
    
    (boy scouts would have Sonic with glee for his knot tying skills).
    
    "We take her with us, then we decide what the virdict will be," Sonic 
    
    said, in his mind he told Jason why the Lynx had obviously attacked him for.
    
    +But I'm not meat, not the eating kind+ Jason whinned a little, Sonic 
    
    sweatdropped.
    
    +I know bro but I don't think she cared, I think that she was on her 
    
    last legs when she attacked you for food+ Sonic said, Jason grumbled.
    
    +That really doesn't make me feel any better Sonic+ Jason glared at 
    
    him, Sonic shrugged.
    
    Chapter Three
    
    She woke up with the feeling of her body swaying back and forth, she 
    
    wanted to groan from the pain she felt on her head yet she kept silent.
    
    Being careful she made her body relax so that her captors thought that she was 
    
    still out of it, soon she once again passed into unconciousness.
    
    ***
    
    Sonic looked at the cloudy sky above them, they were on there 
    
    journey back to tree city. He looked at there captive, the lynx was clearly 
    
    starving, her few clothing were rags and he could tell that they had once 
    
    been green in color.
    
    'Soon it will begin I know it will, I was warned by dreams once and I 
    
    know what I must do' Sonic thought to himself, he turned to look at his 
    
    brother who was talking to Tails a smile on there faces. 
    
    'I have much to do before that day, and for that I must make sure 
    
    nothing will happen to my brother when the time comes' Sonic thought, this 
    
    was one of the few times he had his thoughts to himself and he thought the 
    
    thoughts he kept secret from everyone during those times.
    
    "And you shall play a part in this play of life," he whispered to the 
    
    unconcious lynx, he sighed closing his eyes and remembering the dreams.
    
    ~
    
    He didn't have much time, the newest doomsday project was about to 
    
    be activated and he was the only one to stop it.
    
    +Sonic where are you going, you'll die if you do this+ Jason yelled at 
    
    him through there link, Sonic frowned but kept running.
    
    +I know+ he said sadly.
    
    +What about your wife?+ Jason yelled at him, it was then that Sonic 
    
    somehow shut Jason out of his mind but he heard that last yell of sorrow and
    
    sadness.
    
    "It is my Destiny," he whispered as Robotropolis came into sight, in the 
    
    center of this metal city was his goal.
    
    ~
    
    "Soon," he whispered, he knew that this dream would come true as 
    
    would the others of that day.
    
    ***
    
    Jason looked at his brother, they were camping in an old cave tonight 
    
    and his brother was already asleep. He knew that something was wrong, his 
    
    brother was keeping something from him and he knew that it was 
    
    important.
    
    'Brother what is it, what do you hide.... why do you hide it from me 
    
    and why' he thought almost with anger but it would never be anger, he 
    
    would and could never get angry with Sonic.
    
    "Uggggh... " a voice said, startled he looked at there captive who had 
    
    finally woke up agian... hours ago she had woken up but then after she had 
    
    pretended to be out of it still she had fallen unconcious again.
    
    "Welcome to the world of the living," he said to her, knowing how 
    
    hungry she had to be he put a plate in front of her and untied her hands so 
    
    she could eat.
    
    "Why are you being so kind to me, I tried to eat you," she whispered 
    
    in a rough voice, hearing this he passed her a water bottle to wet her
    
    throat and refress her.
    
    "Because we are not Barbarians, and we are on the way to our city 
    
    where you will find out what will happen to you," he said, she gulped her 
    
    face becoming pale.
    
    "I am Lylan, what is your name?" she suddenly asked, Jason blinked.
    
    Yes it is part one of I don't know how many parts but probably only one 
    
    more.


	16. Lylan part 2

Lylan         Part Two

By Firehedgehog

Prologue

      Vikki yawned as she climbed out of her bed, today or tomorrow Sonic 

and the others would arrive back in tree city. She missed all of them and 

Tails quite a lot, her crush on Tails had grown more but she knew that the 

two of them could never be together.

      She sighed wondering what it was that told her that they were not 

meant to be, could it be some memory locked away inside her mind that told 

her this.

      'Why does life have to be so hard' she thought, she looked out her 

window at the blue sky above and the green leaves from all the trees they 

all lived in.

      "Vikki is everything alright?" a kind voice asked behind her, startled 

she spun around and smiled when she saw that it was Bunny Rabbot.

      I'm fine Bunny, just thinking of the others Vikki signed in sign 

language, Bunny nodded knowing that she meant Sonic and the others 

exploring out there.

      "I have a feeling Vikki that they will be back in no time at all," Bunny 

said with a gentle smile, Vikki smiled back and turned to look out the 

window again.

      'Sonic' she thought, for some reason she felt that something terrible 

would happen in his future.

Chapter One

      "I'm Jason," Jason said when the lynx now known as Lylan asked for 

his name, he looked at her wondering what one should say to someone who 

had almost eaten him.

      "The person who knocked you out earlier was my brother, I'll 

introduce you to the others later," he told her, she nodded and looked at the 

ground as she finished eating.

      "What are you people going to do with me?" Lylan asked him. Jason 

looked at her and realized that she was afraid of what was going to happen 

to her when they arrived at there destination.

      "First were taking you to tree city, then we will be decided what will 

be done about the matter of you... usually mobians don't try to eat each 

other," he said, he instantly regretted saying that when he saw pain flash 

across her green eyes.

      "Will they kill me?" she asked him, he gasped and looked at her 

shocked at what she had said.

      "Kill you," he repeated in a soft shocked voice, he would never kill if 

he could help it... only evil killed.

***

      Sonic came awake just as Lylan asked if they would kill her for trying 

to kill Jasoon, he wondered what god forsaken place she had come from to 

think like that.

      +What could of made her like this Jason, I have never met a mobian 

that thought we would kill them when they were obviously starving and 

going crazy from lack of food+ Sonic asked his brother, he felt his brothers 

worries about the lynx.... they had to do something. Sonic took a deep breath, 

it was best if he took care of this situation.

      "Lylan, death isn't our way to punish people," he said softly, the lynx 

jumped startled and he realized that he should of let her know that he was 

awake and listening to there conversation.

      "What will you do to me then?" she asked, his eyes narrowed as he 

looked at her and noticed the ribs showing through her skin.

      "I can't tell you what will happen only that we won't hurt you, hurting 

people is not our way," he said, she looked at him and shivered slightly.

      +Sonic?+ Jason asked, Sonic looked at his brother and saw a question in 

his twins eyes.

      +Don't worry Jason, in the end she'll be happy in the decision to come+ 

Sonic said, he then rolled over and fell back to sleep.

***

      Lylan blinked at the other headgehog that had just spoken, she knew 

that he had to be Jasons brother because he looked just like the hedgehog in 

front of her. She felt envy rise inside her, she knew that she had family 

somewhere. But she didn't know where they were, even in the few minutes 

the other hedgehog had been awake she had felt the bond between the 

brothers.

      'What will happen to me' she thought, how she wished she knew.

Chapter two

      Sonic whistled happily, they were almost to tree city and that meant 

that he would see his beloved Nicole soon. Of course with the thoughts of 

Nicole also came with the thoughts of Sally, even now he could not 

understand what had made Sally like she was today.

      'I can't think like that, I have to think of the future and how to make 

it happier and brighter' Sonic thought, so deep in his thoughts and his 

whistling he totally missed the worried look his twin gave him.

      His thoughts brought him to a dream from last night, it was part of the 

dreams he had been having for quite awhile.

~

      Sonic was exausted but he was almost to his goal, it had taken alot of 

energy but he had done it. His breath came out in hot puffs as he paused, his 

lungs hurt as he caught his breath.

      "So the rodent has come to play has he," a sarcastic and familliar voice 

taunted, Sonic looked up and gasped. It was someone he hadn't seen for 

quite awhile, he almost wished he didn't have to see her.

      "Sally, nice to see you again," he said standing up straight, she glared 

at him as he looked over her new look. She was wearing shiny leather pants 

and top, a black leather jacket, boots and everything had silver chains on 

them. The most startling change was her eyes, they were hard and insane 

where kindness had once recided.

      "You have to kill me to get past me Hedgehog," she snarled, he 

frowned deeply at this.

~

      Sonic shook his head as he remembered that part of the dream, he felt 

fear if many parts of the dream came true... he hoped he didn't have to see 

the very end of the dream.

      'I can't let Jason see any of the dream, he'll try to stop me when its 

time.... if I don't stop what happens then everything the freedom fighters 

have done so far will be in vain' Sonic thought and he knew he couldn't let 

that happen, he wouldn't let there fight be in vain.

      'No matter what, even though it hurts for blocking Jason from my 

fears and these dreams... I must' Sonic thought, he then smiled as they 

finally came in sight of Tree city.

***

      Lylan gave a gasp of surprise a they walked into tree city, she couldn't 

believe it that inside the dead zone a city like this existed... so alive. While 

she was bound she walked without help, she wanted to turn in all directions 

to see its wonder.

      To even more her amazement she saw children, they looked at her 

with innocence she herself had lost long ago. She felt envy when she saw 

there families, they had what she wanted to much.

      Finally they came to a large tree house, she was ushured inside and 

cleaned, freshly dressed and fed. All this confused her, wasn't she suppose to 

be judged for her crime of almost killing Jason.

Chapter Three

      Sonic watched Lylan eat with wry amusement, a light grin was on his 

face... he took enjoyment in the fact that she took so much joy in food. It 

pained him that she was so malnurished, but if he could help it he would 

bring her flesh out so it covered her ribs better.

      "Done?" he asked her once she was done eating, she nodded her eyes 

filled with fear.

      "Yes, what is my judgement?" she asked, to her credit he heard her 

keep her voice filled with courage even though she feared the verdict 

greatly.

      "Your judgement has been made, for your crimes you are sentenced to 

live in Tree city and become civilized and learn everything you should 

know," he said, he hid his grin knowing tat he hadn't actually punished her 

but brought her to live her and make her life better.

      "Thats it?" she asked in disbelief, a small smile blossomed on his lips.

      "Yup," he said cheerfully, he then turned around and walked into the 

kitchen.

      "You have got to be kidding, thats a punishment," he heard her yell in 

disbelief, he gave a small chuckle knowing that the situation was funny.. at 

least for himself.

***

      Jason blinked at the mobian standing in front of him, he could barely 

reconize her. Lylan had fleshed out after a few days in tree city, her cheeks 

had flashed out and the clothing she wore made her look very beautiful.

      Lylan wore a simple emerald green turtle neck shirt with a brown 

leather vest on top, a pair of emerald green loose pants and soft bown boots. 

He was sure that she had her knives on her, a few days wouldn't be enough 

for anyone to convince her she was safe without them.

      "Wow, you look great Lylan," he said, she blushed and looked down 

her long tail swayiing gently behind her.

      "Really... you think so?" she asked, he nodded and she smiled shyly.

      "Anything I can do for you?' he asked, she looked thoughtful.

      "Could you lead me to the library, Sonic arranged for a teacher to start 

teaching me to read today," she said, he nodded and lead her though the city 

avoiding children so they wouldn't run into them.

***

      "How about we use these for decorations?" Nicole asked pointing at a 

desin in a book, Sonic sighed and wondered if getting ready for a wedding 

was always this hard. Since tree city had come to be a wedding planner had 

already popped up, she had one book anyone could borrow to plan.

      "Nah... too flowery, how about this one," he said pointing, Nicole gave 

him a look that made him gulp.

      "Yeah, the flowery one would be good," he said, Nicole smiled happily 

and started to humm happily.

      'Note never dissagree with Nicole about wedding plans, she gets scary 

if you do' Sonic thought, he filed that away for later.

The End

Wow I never thought it would take this long to get part two out, but here it 

is and i hope you like it. Next story in this saga is wedding day jitters and 

there are only two stories left after wedding day jitters.


	17. Wedding day jitters

Wedding Day Jitters 
    
    It was finally the week Sonic had been counting down to, his nerves 
    
    were frayed and he was ready to go into a full blown panic attack. 
    
    Jason and Tails were very busy keeping him from thinking of the event 
    
    that took place in a few hours, in a few hours he was getting married 
    
    to the love of his life Nicole. 
    
    Sonic shivered with nervousness as they finished the final touches on 
    
    his tuxido, looking in the mirror across he sighed to himself. He wore a 
    
    slim tuxido grey with silver trim, and it looked great on him. 
    
    He was also bouncing off the walls literally, it wasn't everyday 
    
    that a hedgehog got married... especially since he was the ruler of 
    
    his species. He was a king not that he could tell anyone, the mobians 
    
    couldn't find out... the hedgehog species had kept it a secret since 
    
    they had stumbled apon this world. 
    
    "Sonic, you okay?" a voice asked, Sonic turned slightly startled to see 
    
    his twin brother Jason. Sonic gave his twin a nervous smile, Jason 
    
    grinned widely and his ring earring flashed in the rooms dim light. 
    
    "I'm okay, just a little nervous," Sonic said with a small smile, 
    
    Jason looked at him with an amused air to him. 
    
    "What the great Sonic the hedgehog nervous, the world must be coming 
    
    to an end," Jason said with a fake horrified expression on his face, 
    
    Sonics left eye twitched. 
    
    "Jason, knock it off," Sonic growled, Jason grinned and started making 
    
    gagging noises... Sonic could hear Tails laughing in the background. 
    
    ~WACK~ 
    
    Jason groaned from his position on the floor a large bump on his 
    
    head, he rubbed it and glared at Sonic who was looking into a mirror 
    
    and adjusting his suit. 
    
    "Where did he get a mallot of all things," Jason groaned out, in his 
    
    brothers hands was a rather large wooden mallot... his brother was 
    
    also grinning evilly. 
    
    "Did you say something Jason?" Sonic said in a very cheerful voice, 
    
    Jason gave a nervous laugh not wanting to play wack the mole with 
    
    his brother. 
    
    "Nothing Sonic," Jason said edging away from his twin, he didn't hear 
    
    his brother snicker. 
    
    'I'm glad Amy Rose let me borrow that spare mallot of hers' Sonic 
    
    thought, he turned to look at Tails who quickly stopped laughing and 
    
    edged away from the blue hedgehog. 
    
    *** 
    
    "You look beautiful," Amy Rose said in awe, Nicole blused and spun 
    
    around showing off every aspect of her wedding dress. 
    
    "Thanks Amy, I'd be a nervous wreak if it weren't to you three," 
    
    Nicole said, the three she was referring to was Vikki, Lylan and Amy 
    
    Rose. 
    
    All three were her bride maids, they were also stopping her from 
    
    climbing the walls in her nervousness. 
    
    "We should do something with your hair, the veil is nice but it needs 
    
    something more," the Lynx mobian said with a frown, since she was 
    
    taken to tree city the Lyx had grown up quite alot ad considered the 
    
    city her home. 
    
    "Really, what should I do with it," Nicole asked running a hand 
    
    through her long hair, Lylan grinned and pulled a lot of flowers 
    
    out from behind her. 
    
    "Flowers?" Nicole questioned, the three bridemaids smiled. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ten minutes, he had ten minutes before he went before the priest and 
    
    watched Nicole walk up the aile. By now Sonic felt like he was either 
    
    going to faint (something he would never admit), or run into a wall 
    
    knocking himself unconcious. 
    
    He breathed heavily as Jason led him to where he would wait for Nicole, 
    
    once there he looked nervously at the gathered people. To his 
    
    terrified mind they all seemed very amused, he started to sweat. 
    
    +You have two minutes left Bro, don't go into a panic attack now+ Jason 
    
    said, Sonic didn't answer his twin since he was too nervous to answer. 
    
    *** 
    
    Sonics almost fainted when Nicole came into the room, she was gorgeous. 
    
    In her long hair he noticed beautiful flowers braided in, they gave 
    
    off faint perfume that reached him even across the room. 
    
    'Shes beautiful, so beautiful' Sonic thought his body freezing 
    
    stunned, he was quickly brought back to reality by Jason elbowing 
    
    him. 
    
    +Stay in focus bro+ Jason chided, Sonic felt himself blush slightly 
    
    embarrised. 
    
    The next few minutes were a blur to the blue hedgehog, he later 
    
    remembered saying all the right things and putting the ring on 
    
    Nicoles finger. 
    
    "I do," he whspered but everyone heard, he leaned forward after all 
    
    that could be said was done and kissed Nicole full on the mouth (Aww too 
    
    much romance for me). 
    
    The kiss seemed to last forever, he felt her melt in his arms. The 
    
    scent of flowers once again enetered his nose, he sneezed and this 
    
    caused a lot of giggling from the people gathered to watched this 
    
    special event. 
    
    'I just had to ruin this perfect moment, didn't I' Sonic thought 
    
    angerly with a silent groan, in his arms Nicole giggled at his 
    
    embarrised expression. 
    
    I found out along time ago that I'm terrible at writing wedding fics... 
    
    so that is why the fic is so short. Sorry, but only two fics left in 
    
    the series so hold onto your pants. 


	18. Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is
    
    By firehedgehog
    
     Prologue
    
     Smoke and fire filled the air giving the sky a red hell like look, sounds 
    
    of many running feet and explosions filled the air.
    
     +Quickly, don't get seperated!+ a pale green hedgehog yelled
    
    telepathically. Ahead of him a pale pastel blue hedgehog ran and holding onto his hand was a
    
    young female hedgehog. 
    
     +Papa, they're catching up!+ the child cried, he looked at her and a ray
    
    of light hit her necklace making it look like it was glowing. They both winced as 
    
    something landed nearby exploding, hot air hit them as they huddled near 
    
    each other for safety.
    
     The child heard a buzzing noise in the air and a chill ran down her 
    
    spine, fearfully she looked up and her eyes widened. She would have screamed 
    
    yet she made no sound. Long ago her species had learned to speak 
    
    telepathically and no longer used their voice boxes. They had become mute, 
    
    but made up for that with their amazing telepathic abilities and telekinetic 
    
    abilities. Indeed, it would be odd to a vocal onlooker to witness the chaos, 
    
    for there was no screaming or yelling.. just hedgehogs in a panic running to 
    
    and fro. Telepathic onlookers however would have a different opinion. Psychic 
    
    energies were at a fevered pitch...and the mental psionic levels were an uproar, 
    
    filled with the frantic mental exclamations of fright and panic..the emotions 
    
    exploding through out the mental plane dizzying and chaotic. 
    
     +They're here!+ she cried to her father, they ran for their lives - a
    
    family unit.... all she had. She gave a silent scream when she suddenly tripped on 
    
    a piece of uplifted concrete. Than she stumbled to the ground and winced when 
    
    she felt her bones jar with impact, and the aching pain of bruises soon to form.
    
     +Vikki!+ her father called, she looked up to see that because she had 
    
    tripped she had been seperated from her parents. She looked up with tears in her 
    
    eyes as the buzzing grew nearer, it landed in front of her. It was huge and 
    
    looked like an enormous insect, her heart beated quickly in fear.... it turned 
    
    to look at the young hedgehog.
    
     +Mommy!!+ Vikki mentally screamed, the world faded away around her.
    
    ***
    
     Vikki sat up in her bed sweat covering her. She breathed heavily, her 
    
    chest heaving. She was very startled at the dream, never before had a dream 
    
    been like that.
    
     'Those creatures in the dream, they seemed so familliar... I just wish I 
    
    could remember' Vikki thought. An image of that insect creature went 
    
    through her mind and she shivered. It felt like cold fingers were dancing up and 
    
    down her spine. 
    
     "Vikki, are you okay?" a voice suddenly asked. She looked up to see 
    
    her bedroom door open. She smiled when she saw who it was, it was Sonic a 
    
    Mobian she thought of as an older brother.... even though he could be very 
    
    silly sometimes. 
    
     Normally no one would have heard anything unusual this late at night, 
    
    for Vikki's cries had been purely mental. Sonic however, with his mental 
    
    abilities, heard the psychic energy disturbance and came up to check on the
    
    young hedgehog; recognising her mental signature that was so distressed. 
    
     +Its nothing Sonic, it was just a dream+ she answered. He frowned and 
    
    sat down on the edge of her bed. As he sat there silently she looked at the 
    
    necklace he wore, she had given it to him... even though she knew that it 
    
    could be an important link to her past.
    
     "Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asked her with concern in his voice. 
    
    She shook her head no and he smiled gently at her.
    
     +No+ Vikki answered.
    
     "Thats fine then Vikki, if you ever want to talk about it just ask me," 
    
    he said softly, he then tucked her in and pushed her bangs off her face.
    
     "Goodnight Vikki, sleep tight," he said, he then walked out of the room.
    
     +Goodnight Sonic+ she called after him, then she fell asleep a smile on 
    
    her face.
    
    Chapter One
    
     It was a beautiful morning in tree city, the sun shone beautifully 
    
    above and birds sang. As usual the early sounds of the inhabitants could 
    
    be heard, already the Mobians were ready to begin the day.
    
     One person had already been up for quite a few hours. He was 
    
    sitting by the the sparkling pure river deep in thought. This person was 
    
    Sonic the hedgehog, his people were not truly Mobians but an alien species 
    
    who had come to the planet a long time ago.
    
     He knew that he should be happy for what he had done since Sally 
    
    had betrayed them, but he wasn't. The people were happy here regaining 
    
    there lives and history, they were healthy and joyful. He had made Tree city 
    
    for them, a paradise where they could hide from the evil that was Robotnik.
    
     Sonic was also happy that he had found love and married that love, 
    
    yet many things were missing. So many families were trapped as worker 
    
    bots, also there were his troubling dreams.... paradise could still be destroyed 
    
    easily in the cloudy future.
    
     'How can I tell them the darkness I see in my dreams? I can barely 
    
    stop Jason from seeing them when we speak telepathically' Sonic thought 
    
    sadly. It hurt him deeply that he had to hide it from his brother but he knew 
    
    that it was the only way.
    
     He shivered then, he remembered part of the dream from last night.
    
    ~
    
     Tears fell down his face at what he had done and it tore his heart 
    
    deeply. He winced from the pain from the deep gash on his shoulder. Blood 
    
    slipped from it, it was terribly painful but he had to move on. Beads of blood 
    
    also fell down his face from his split lip, he knew that he also had a black 
    
    eye.
    
     He had never truly killed before and it burned him, he had been 
    
    taught to treasure life... and a few seconds ago he had destroyed one. He 
    
    knew that if he hadn't it would have been worse, but it hurt him none the less.
    
     'Why must everything end like this, why must I do this?' Sonic thought 
    
    crying as he ran, but he knew why.... if he didn't all Mobians and his people 
    
    would be no more.
    
     He gritted his teeth angrily when a column of light appeared ahead of 
    
    him. He knew that it was above Robotnik's fortress... he didn't have much 
    
    time left.
    
     "Sorry everyone, but I have to," Sonic whispered sadly. Then he 
    
    vanished as he used his powers to teleport.
    
    ~
    
     Sonic shook himself out of remembering the dreams. He knew they 
    
    were leading up to something... like a story ending. He didn't know if this 
    
    story would end good or not, a darkness was gathering in his real life and he 
    
    worried greatly.
    
     "I can't worry about that now, I have to worry about Vikki. She's been 
    
    having nightmares she won't talk about, and after all this time she barely 
    
    remembers a scrap of her past," Sonic whispered sadly. At the thought of 
    
    Vikki his gloved hands rubbed the strange necklace around his neck.
    
     She had given it to him when he had died, and when he had been 
    
    brought back to life in a clone of his original body she had given it to him 
    
    again. He knew that it was a link to her past and had tried to give it back to 
    
    her a few times, but she had smiled and refused.
    
     'Somehow I have to get Vikki to remember. I have a feeling that 
    
    somewhere she has a loving family looking for her,' Sonic thought with a 
    
    sigh. He knew that if Vikki left Tails and the other youngsters, they would miss 
    
    the lavender colored hedgehog very much.
    
     There was also one thing he hated about her leaving if she ever did. 
    
    He would miss her immensly... she was the little sister he never had growing up 
    
    on this planet. He would want her to stay but that was a bad thing. He knew 
    
    that she would have to go with her real family... it was the right thing to do.
    
     "Vikki, where do you belong?" He whispered with a deep hearted sigh, 
    
    shaking his head he headed back home to greet his wife as she woke up.
    
    ***
    
     Pale purple eyes narrowed in deep thought, the owner of those eyes 
    
    was a pastel blue female hedgehog. She was around middle age and the clothing 
    
    she wore looked Egyptian, but even at this age she was beautiful. The white
    
    linen robe she wore flowed around her lithe form..and the tassled belt around her
    
    waist shimmered. She wore delicate sandals on her feet. Small metal decorations were
    
    clipped on her large expressive ears that shifted often, listening to all sounds around
    
    her. 
    
     Next to her was a male light green hedgehog just a tad taller then
    
    herself, he had pale yellow eyes and like herself was around middle age and wore 
    
    clothing in simular style. He wore a white tunic and flowing pants. A tassled 
    
    belt similar to the female hedgehog was around his waist. He wore a white robe 
    
    above that, made from a light material which also flowed with his every
    
    movement. His large ears also, shifted as they listened..and he had ear decorations like
    
    the female, but more simple in design. 
    
     +Zachariah... why must it be so hard to find out what had happened to 
    
    our child?+ She asked her husband sadly, the green hedgehog gave her a 
    
    silent hug that was filled with understanding. Feelings of love and support
    
    flowed through their mindlink..a result of their life bonding. 
    
     +Talinya do not worry, even if we must search for the rest of our lives 
    
    we will find Vikki+ he told her. She smiled at him with tears coming to her
    
    purple eyes.
    
     +It hurt me so much when we thought she was totally destroyed by 
    
    those insectoid invaders, it was like a dream when the group mind of our 
    
    people felt her mind in another dimension+ Talinya said sobbing silently. 
    
    Gently Zachariah ran a slim hand through her pale blue quills.
    
     +It's okay Tali... if I have anything to say about it we will soon be 
    
    reunited with our daughter+ he told her. It was at that moment they felt 
    
    someone outside their home. 
    
     +Come in Mikayla+ Zachariah said, recognizing the persons mind. A 
    
    second later the door of their home opened and a young hedgehog came 
    
    inside.
    
     +Hello Mrs. and Mr. Moriian, I am here to ask a favor of your noble 
    
    family+ she asked, her mental voice soft and timid. She was the age of their 
    
    lost child and it hurt them some to see her. Mikayla was a pale pastel yellow in 
    
    color with magenta eyes. Her quills were long and she wore them pulled into a
    
    braid with multicolored beads in them.
    
     +Mikayla N'yorii, you were our daughter's best friend.... what would you 
    
    ask of us?+ Talinya asked the child soothingly. Mikayla adjusted her off white 
    
    robes nervously. She scuffed a small sandaled foot on the floor slightly. 
    
     +I want to go with you when you go to retrieve Vikki+ Mikayla 
    
    blurted out. The two adults were startled and leaned down till they were face 
    
    to face with the yellow hedgehog.
    
     +What do your parents say about this? You know that the devices that 
    
    allow dimensional travel are dangerous to use.. there's a great chance we 
    
    might not be able to come back+ Zachariah stated slowly. Mikayla sighed and 
    
    answered truthfully, her mindvoice becoming more confident. 
    
     +I am allowed to come as long as you say I can. I am not heir to my 
    
    family so there is no danger to my family line... and I want my friend back+ 
    
    Mikayla said with tears in her eyes. Talinya looked at her husband and they both 
    
    nodded.
    
     +Your parents must still be concerned.+ Talinya said softly..than sighed 
    
    seeing the look on Mikayla's face. +Then you can come with us child, Vikki must 
    
    miss her best friend greatly. But I do wonder why she has not talked across
    
    dimensions with her telepathic abilities, I truly hope everything is all right with her+
    
    Talinya said slightly fearfully. Her husband gave her hand a friendly sqeeze.
    
     +She's only young Tali. She isn't strong enough to communicate that far
    
    yet. We must hope for the best, but soon everything will be right again+ 
    
    Zachariah told her, the three telepathic hedgehogs smiled. Mentally filling each
    
    other with support. 
    
    ***
    
     In Tree city Vikki sneezed loudly. She quickly blushed hotly when she 
    
    noticed the amused looks her playmates were giving her.
    
     "Bless you," a young fox named Casy said. Vikki nodded and thanked 
    
    Casy using sign language.
    
     "You know I heard something once, it is said that when someone is 
    
    talking about you, you sneeze!" Tails said. Everyone stared at him and soon 
    
    they were all laughing and even Vikki laughed silently at such a silly thing.
    
     "What a silly thing," a wolf named Hoshi said with a grin, the others 
    
    nodded but Tails looked slightly sullen.
    
     "I don't think its silly, its sounds cool!" He complained, the rest of the 
    
    children rolled their eyes at how silly the multi-tailed fox could be.
    
    Chapter Two
    
     "You know.... " a voice said. Sonic looked up from his paper work and 
    
    gave his twin an annoyed look.
    
     "Yes?" Sonic asked annoyed, really if Jason kept on doing this he 
    
    would never get his work done.
    
     "I'm glad I'm not the big leader here, I hate paperwork," he said 
    
    smirking. Sonic's eyebrow twitched and Jason sweatdropped seeing the 
    
    warning signal.
    
     "Nahh nahh nah!" Jason taunted running out of the room, a paper ball 
    
    hit the door as it closed behind him. With a sigh Sonic picked up the ball and 
    
    unfolded it, shaking his head he went back to his desk.
    
     'Was I ever that immature?' he thought in amusement. Since becoming 
    
    in charge of tree city he had matured alot and broadened his education in 
    
    the library. With many of the books there he learned how to be a better 
    
    ruler. He was glad that they had saved them from being destroyed.
    
     +You're not intelligent, you're just dull+ came the teasing thought of his 
    
    twin. Sonic gave a small laugh and sent a telepathic laugh to his brother also.
    
     +I'm taking a break bro, want to get a chilidog with me?+ he asked, a 
    
    thoughtful silence.
    
     +Sure, but didn't you eat lunch just twenty minutes ago?+ Jason asked, 
    
    and Sonic grinned.
    
     +So, I crave for my fav food!+ Sonic pointed out, he felt Jason shake his 
    
    head.
    
     +Your going to get fat+ Jason teased.
    
     +So?+ he said.
    
     +Sometimes you scare me Sonic+ Jason laughed.
    
     Sonic sent a mental image of a pile of chili dogs with himself eating 
    
    them, Jason rolled his eyes.
    
     +How come you get the high metabolism in the family, you can eat all 
    
    you want and not get fat+ Jason said sighing.
    
     +Don't you love me?+ Sonic asked in a fake hurt voice. Jason groaned 
    
    and realized that Sonic had won this telepathic match.
    
     +Luv ya bro, meet you in ten?+ he asked, Sonic nodded telepathically.
    
     +Of course+ he answered.
    
    ***
    
     In another dimension unlike Mobius, a city surrounded by waterfalls 
    
    rested. A race of hedgehogs lived there with telepathic and telekinetic powers 
    
    so great they were mute. They were a people that had noble families of many 
    
    levels.
    
     Their style of clothing looked like evolved Egyptian clothing. These 
    
    were also a people recovering from a great battle. Some time ago a great 
    
    insectoid race known as Gackh'ta invaded, now a new journey was about to 
    
    begin... a lost child was to be found.
    
    ***
    
     "Yet another beautiful day," Nicole said with a soft smile. She gave a 
    
    small laugh and looked once again at her cook book. As of late cooking had 
    
    become a hobby of hers. To her the stirring of new foods had a relaxing 
    
    effect.
    
     "Now lets see, I add half a cup of sugar and then a cup of milk... " she 
    
    said and mumbled more about what to do next. Baking also had rewards... 
    
    she loved sweets.
    
     It was when she was putting her latest masterpeice in the oven that 
    
    she frowned, she was very worried about Sonic. She didn't even have to use 
    
    her small telepathic abilities to feel it, he hid it well but she knew.
    
     'I wish he would tell me, it hurts me that he won't tell me what is 
    
    wrong.... if this keeps going on everyone else will feel it too' Nicole thought 
    
    worriedly. With that thought she became determined to get him to tell her.
    
     'I can only help if you tell me Sonic' Nicole thought tears in her eyes.
    
    ***
    
     Sonic woke up with with a start. He wiped sweat from his brow 
    
    feeling slightly queasy. He had fallen asleep a while ago after his chilidog 
    
    break with Jason, then he had gone to a hidden area near the waterfall and 
    
    fallen asleep.
    
     'Its no fair, every time I go to sleep now I have these damn dreams' he 
    
    swore silently to himself. With a groan he put his face into his gloved hands.
    
     And he remembered his dream...
    
    ~
    
     The smell of the air was putrid as he walked nearer to Robotnik, the 
    
    fat Overlander smirked at the sapphire hedgehog.
    
     "It's about time you got here hedgehog, I see you ran into Princess 
    
    should I say late Princess Sally," Robotnik said with a laugh. Sonic 
    
    gritted his teeth knowing that Robotnik knew he had killed Sally.
    
     "Why?" he asked in a calm voice, in these last moments he wanted to 
    
    know the true reason Robotnik had done this to the world and everyone... 
    
    why he had destroyed their lives.
    
     "Why... why you ask, because I hate you all... I hate everything!" 
    
    Robotnik screamed and he began to laugh, it was not his usual laugh but one 
    
    of the truly insane.
    
     "You're insane Robuttnik!" Sonic spat. The Overlander continued to laugh
    
    not seeming to hear his comment.
    
     'All this time he has been slowly going insane. How could anyone 
    
    hate everything including themselves. But why does he have to end it all this 
    
    way, couldn't he had just took it out on himself?' Sonic thought, but he knew 
    
    that it was never that simple.
    
     'This is Robotnik after all' Sonic thought. Robotnik's hand reached for 
    
    the final switch that would activate the power of the doomsday device.
    
    ~
    
     'I'm seeing the future somehow and I have a feeling it can't be 
    
    changed in anyway, now how much time do I have before it begins... and 
    
    why am I not seeing or hearing anything about Vikki in them?' Sonic 
    
    thought with frustration. Slowly he got up and began to walk home slowly.
    
     What bothered him was that the dreams were coming in a certain 
    
    order of events. He knew the dreams were coming to an end... but did he 
    
    really want to find out how it ended?
    
    Chapter Three
    
     'This is it, these devices will send us to where our daughter Vikki is' 
    
    Talinya thought both hopeful and fearful. She feared deeply of what had 
    
    happened to her only child... and hoped that she was fine.
    
     'I am of the lower noble families and I will be brave. I live in a city 
    
    of white buildings where rainbows are caused by the surrounding falling 
    
    water... like the great waters I will be unstoppable' Talinya thought. She then 
    
    grinned at herself. What she had been thinking had been silly, but she 
    
    promised herself to be brave in the coming hours.
    
     +Are you ready Tali?+ a voice asked, breaking her musings. Talinya broke
    
    out of her thoughts and turned to face the telepathic voice. It belonged to no other than
    
    her husand whom she loved greatly.
    
     +As ready as I'll ever be Zach+ she told him truthfully, her stomach 
    
    was a rolling mass of nervousness. There was always a fear that someone 
    
    using these devices would be lost between dimensions. There was a ten 
    
    percent chance of that happening... too big a percent to her liking.
    
     +Wait for me!+ a voice called, a second later a yellow Hedgehog ran into 
    
    the room looking tired from running. She was out of breath.
    
     +Mikayla, I'm glad you made it in time. We were just about to set 
    
    everything up. Come here and I will put on your device+ Talinya told the 
    
    young hedgehog. Mikayla walked to the older hedgehog and a metal belt like 
    
    device was put around her waist. A second device was put around her left 
    
    wrist. This device was the control to the dimensional device around her 
    
    waist.
    
     As the young hedgehog watched the two adults also put on their 
    
    devices and put an extra pair in a backpack, Mikayla knew that that pair was 
    
    meant for Vikki.... that is if they could find her.
    
     'Please let me find my friend, it just isn't the same without her' 
    
    Mikayla thought tears in her eyes, then the two adults began to teach her 
    
    how to use the devices on her in case of seperation.
    
    ***
    
     Vikki yawned silently as she walked home, it had been a busy day 
    
    between school and playing with her friends. Since she had finished her 
    
    homework she didn't have to worry, all she wanted to do now was eat 
    
    supper and climb into bed and fall into a deep dreamless slumber.
    
     She knew that if she didn't dream she wouldn't have nightmares. 
    
    Those alien insectoid dreams were very annoying. The only one who could 
    
    make them go away was Sonic, but he was working late tonight... he had 
    
    slacked off for a few hours apparently.
    
     +Actually... to tell the truth I fell asleep+ a cheerful voice said, Vikki 
    
    smiled reconizing it.
    
     +That was silly Sonic, I bet Nicole wasn't happy when she found out+ 
    
    Vikki replied with a telepathic laugh, an image of Nicole choking Sonic was 
    
    sent to her.
    
     +Jason, I don't think she would go that far+ Sonic said, the person who 
    
    had sent that image chuckled.
    
     +You think, but wives can be evil... she'll remind you of this day till
    
    the day you die+ Jason said, Vikki soon tuned out of the telepathic conversation 
    
    when the twins began to argue in the way only twins could.
    
     'I wonder, do I have any brothers or sisters.... if only I could 
    
    remember' Vikki thougt sadly. As her thoughts started to become depressing 
    
    a hand landed on her shoulder startling her.
    
     "Hey cheer up Vikki, you look better with a smile," the owner of the 
    
    voice said, Vikki nodded to Tails and her smile returned. Then with energy 
    
    she hadn't realized she had they raced home, maybe she didn't have to be sad 
    
    after all.
    
    ***
    
     Sonic yawned as he finally headed home after piles of paperwork 
    
    (where it had come from he didn't know). He was even too exausted to 
    
    teleport home.
    
     'Thank goodness I have tomorrow off, I'm sleeping in as long as I 
    
    can' he thought with another yawn, he was greeted at home by Nicole with a 
    
    sweet kiss.
    
    ***
    
     +Today is the day+ Mikayla told herself. Last night she had learned to 
    
    use the dimensional devices and today she would finally see her friend 
    
    again.
    
     She was very nervous, she hadn't been even able to eat breakfast.... 
    
    and that was the most important meal of the day.
    
     +Yes today is the day child, soon Vikki will be home+ Talinya told her
    
    with warmth and confidence in her mindvoice. The nervousness melted away at the feel
    
    of it. Mikayla smiled and a minute later the three hedgehogs activated their 
    
    devices and vanished from their home dimension in a burst of white light.
    
    Chapter Four
    
     It was seven in the morning, pale sunlight filtered through clouds onto 
    
    tree city. Birds could be heard singing and the usual early morning things, it 
    
    was a normal day for everyone.
    
     "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone suddenly screamed as a column of 
    
    white light appeared in front of them. The mobian fell back and hid behind 
    
    another Mobian who watched the precedings in awe.
    
     *KABOOM!*
    
     Dirt filled the air as a small explosion happened, by this time a fair 
    
    crowd had formed and Sonic had arrived at the scene. 
    
     "Everyone calm down, let me find out what it is," Sonic almost yelled. 
    
    Nervously everyone quieted and moved away from where the light and 
    
    explosion had happened. Finally all the dust settled and Sonic felt his eyes go 
    
    wide, in the newly formed crater three hedgehogs stood.
    
     +Excuse me, could your people control their thoughts... their minds 
    
    are bombarding ours with them?+ a voice asked politely, Sonic gasped and quickly 
    
    cleared all the Mobians out of the area.
    
    ***
    
     Mikayla shook her head as she looked around confused, the ride 
    
    between dimensions had been a strange ride... one she knew she would have 
    
    to repeat to go home.
    
     Then to her shock she felt a mind so powerful she didn't know what to 
    
    do. Never had she felt anyone so powerful. By the way the Moriians were 
    
    acting they hadn't either, and it was all coming from one hedgehog.
    
     The hedgehog was around seventeen at her best guess and a blue color 
    
    she had never seen among her own people. His eyes were dark and shone with 
    
    intelligence.
    
     'Wait a sec, what's that around his neck?' Mikayla thought seeing a 
    
    necklace on him, she paled reconizing it as her Vikkis.
    
     Since her mind was still confused from dimensional travel she leapt to 
    
    the wrong conclusion, anger rushed through her thinking this hedgehog had 
    
    hurt Vikki.
    
     +That necklace belongs to Vikki, what have you done to her!+ she 
    
    yelled and leaped at the hedgehog. The next thing she knew was that the 
    
    hedgehog had vanished and she was eating dust.
    
     +I have done no such thing to little Vikki, but from your reactions you 
    
    must know her and recognize this which she gave me+ a voice said, Mikayla 
    
    gasped at the power of the telepathic voice and how gentle it felt.
    
     Then hands came down and helped her up, she found herself looking 
    
    at the strange hedgehog in the face.
    
     +Forgive her, she is just a child and leapt to conclusions+ Talinya said. 
    
    The hedgehog looked at her and a small smile came to his face.
    
     +My name is Sonic and this is Tree City. Like Vikki I see you speak 
    
    only telepathically... sadly, very few here can speak as you+ the hedgehog told 
    
    them. Mikayla looked at the two hedgehogs she knew and they introduced 
    
    themselves.
    
     +I see, but what is your relation to Vikki?+ Sonic asked. Mikayla 
    
    blinked and told them the truth.
    
     +Sir we are not of this dimension and neither is Vikki. A while ago our 
    
    world was invaded and Vikki vanished. We thought her dead till just a time 
    
    ago, we tracked her down to your dimension+ Mikayla told him, Sonic looked 
    
    thoughtful.
    
     +Yes that would explain a great many things, but what are you to 
    
    her?+ Sonic asked, Zachariah answered this.
    
     +Talinya and myself are her parents, Mikayla here is her best 
    
    friend+ he told the sapphire hedgehog. Sonic's face was unreadable and 
    
    Mikayla felt no emotions come from him.
    
     +I can see the resemblance between Vikki and you, but before I take 
    
    you to see her there is something you must know+ Sonic said, the three 
    
    dimensional travelers blinked.
    
     +What is it?+ Talinya asked, Sonics face became sad.
    
     +When we found her she had total amnesia. She remembers nothing 
    
    before Mobius+ Sonic said and Mikayla realized that the planets name must 
    
    be Mobius. Then she felt great loss at the thought of her friend not 
    
    remembering her.
    
     +She doesn't remember me?+ she asked sadly. Sonic shook his head no.
    
     +I am sorry, but hopefully contact with you will make her remember. 
    
    At the moment my brother is bringing her here, we have warned her though 
    
    of who you are+ Sonic said and Mikayla blinked in surprise, she had not felt 
    
    him speak with others... he was very powerful.
    
    ***
    
     Vikki held Jason's hand feeling scared, after all this time of not 
    
    knowing she was about to find out who her family was.
    
     "It's okay to be scared Vikki. Being scared tells us that we're alive," 
    
    Jason whispered and she nodded feeling slightly better.
    
     +But what if they don't like me... I'm not the person they knew 
    
    anymore, what if they hate me?+ Vikki asked, Jason smiled at her.
    
     "Sonic told me to bring you and that means everything will be fine, 
    
    they're telepathic like you and that will make it easy for you to talk to them," 
    
    Jason told her calmly. Finally after walking a few minutes they arrived.
    
     +We're here+ he told her, she took a deep breath and they both walked 
    
    up to Sonic.
    
    Epilogue
    
     Talinya wanted to cry as a lavender hedgehog walked up to Sonic. Her 
    
    daughter was exactly as she remembered. Vikki was slightly taller because 
    
    she was older and her clothing was different, but it was still Vikki. 
    
    She almost felt envious at the trust she felt from Vikki towards the sapphire 
    
    hedgehog, but she had a feeling that this Sonic had been like family to her 
    
    Vikki.
    
     +Vikki, these are your Parents and Mikayla a friend of yours... they 
    
    have come to take you home+ Sonic told Vikki gently, Vikki looked at them 
    
    and Talinya wanted to cry seeing no recognition in her eyes.
    
     +Hello, I'm sorry I don't recognize you... amnesia you see+ Vikki said 
    
    embarassed. Talinya waiting no longer ran to Vikki and engulfed her in a 
    
    hug.
    
     +Vikki I'm so glad you're okay, we all thought you were dead!+ Talinya 
    
    cried tears falling down her face. At first Vikki was stiff in her arms and then 
    
    finally relaxed.
    
     +Momma!+ Vikki suddenly said with recognition, then to everyones 
    
    surprise Vikki fainted.
    
     +She must have finally remembered and it was too much for her. To let 
    
    her recover we can take her to my home where she was staying+ Sonic said. 
    
    With those words, the hedgehog that had brought Vikki picked up her 
    
    daughter and walked away.
    
     +Please follow me, and before you ask our homes are inside the trees+ 
    
    Sonic said. They all blinked and wondered how he had heard their unasked 
    
    question through there mind sheilds.
    
     +Cool+ Mikayla said, Talinya sighed at the way young ones acted, but
    
    couldn't help but think that the tree homes really were 'cool'.
    
    ***
    
     A few hours later Mikayla was relaxing at Sonics huge tree home. She 
    
    had been shown around it and tree town while they waited for Vikki to 
    
    wake up. Sonic had introduced his wife Nicole and brother Jason, she had 
    
    also met a few other people who's species were known as Mobians.
    
     "Hi," a cheerful voice said. Mikayla turned to see the strange Mobian 
    
    whoes name was Tails for a very good reason. She nodded and soon he 
    
    wandered away, she had learned from Sonic that he was one of Vikkis 
    
    friends.
    
     +Sleeping beauty has awoken+ came Sonics voice suddenly. Mikayla 
    
    leapt to her feet and ran into Vikkis room. Sonic was in the room and so was 
    
    his wife, seeing her enter with the Moriians behind her they left leaving 
    
    them with privacy.
    
     +Vikki are you all right?+ Mikayla asked. Vikki nodded and then with a 
    
    sob hugged her father.
    
     +When the explosion happened I was somehow sent here with 
    
    amnesia, I missed you so much even if I didn't remember you all+ Vikki 
    
    cried, they all cried knowing that soon they could all go home together.
    
     +It's all right now Vikki, we'll make sure you'll never forget ever 
    
    again+ Talinya told her daughter. Mikayla smiled and wiped tears off her 
    
    face.
    
     'And finally we can go home and everything will be right again+ 
    
    Mikayla thought happily.
    
    ***
    
     +Are you sure Vikki?+ Sonic asked. The hedgehog shook her head no as 
    
    he helped her put on her dimensional travelling gear.
    
     +I'm sure Sonic, keep the necklace I gave you... I feel it will be more 
    
    useful to you then to me+ She told him with a smile. Sonic, who had been like 
    
    family since she had come to this Dimension hugged her.
    
     +Thank you Vikki, we will all miss you+ he told her and she knew they 
    
    would. all ready she had said goodbye to everyone and she had a backpack 
    
    full of things she wanted to keep and goodbye presents from everyone.
    
     +I'll miss everyone here too Sonic but I have to go home+ she told him, 
    
    and he sighed.
    
     +If you can visit+ he told her, she nodded.
    
     +I will if I can+ she told him, then with one last goodbye she activated 
    
    her gear and she and the people from her dimension vanished. A residual mental
    
    caress like a hug touching Sonic's mind. 
    
     +Thank you+
    
    ***
    
     Sonic sighed and wiped tears off his face, he knew tears wouldn't 
    
    bring her back... but finally she was home.
    
     'Thank you Vikki for coming into our lives, you don't know how much 
    
    you made it better' he thought. He touched the necklace she had given him 
    
    long ago and with one last look at where she had been, he walked home.
    
     He knew that this wasn't the end of his journey, there was still one 
    
    last thing he had to do.... it was only time.
    
    TBC
    
    Well I know that the ending was a bit sad but it was still good, I hope all my 
    
    readers enjoyed it. Anyway the next story is called 'The Final Confrontation' 
    
    and it is the last story in the series.
    
    Ja Ne


	19. Final Confrontation Complete

The final Confrontation between good and evil has arrived the final chapter   
to the saga is here. Everything hangs in the balance, Sonic must fight for his   
life and everyones elses also... even if he must do things he hates like kill.  
  
The bits of song in the story are 'IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW' from   
the Celine Dion Cd 'Falling into you'.  
  
Final Confrontation  
By Firehedgehog  
  
A brisk wind went through tree city, the inhabitants shivered and   
pulled on warmer clothing. Children didn't notice it to occupied with there   
games, but adults felt that it was an ill omen.  
Sonic the hedgehog sat in a hidden cave behind a waterfall, his dark   
eyes were half closed and he seemed to be listening to something no on else   
could hear.  
He had been in this cave for three days straight, he had taken enough   
supplies to last many more day.  
'How much time do I have left, how much time till the nightmares   
become real' he thought, just closing his eyes he could see those dreams of   
his that fortold the future.  
'In ancient times such dreams would be guided by a seer of some   
type, but it is so hard to find a serr... there mind powers are so rare' he   
thought with a slight frown, he closed his eyes and a crystal like tear slipped   
down his furred face.  
"There isn't much time left, there are too may ill omens telling me   
that," Sonic thought with a sigh, finally he got up and stretched.  
It was at that moment that he felt it, and he knew that everyone could   
feel it. Mobian and the hedgehog species alike and they knew, there doom   
had come.  
"Robotnik," Sonic whispered, he bit his bottom lip knowing that there   
could be no goodbyes for this.  
'Its time, time to do my destiny' he thought braving himself, he then   
teleported just outside tree city and began to run. he knew that he would   
probably would die, but he was the only person who could do this..... he had   
known that this was coming  
Time was the essence here, he had to hurry.  
He didn't have much time, the newest doomsday project was about to   
be activated and he was the only one to stop it.  
+Sonic where are you going, you'll die if you do this+ Jason yelled at   
him through there link, Sonic frowned but kept running.  
+I know+ he said sadly.  
+What about your wife?+ Jason yelled at him, it was then that Sonic   
somehow shut Jason out of his mind but he heard that last yell of sorrow and   
sadness.  
"It is my Destiny," he whispered as Robotropolis came into sight, in the   
center of this metal city was his goal.  
Quickly he ran faster, to his surprise swatbots different then he had   
ever met before met him there.  
'Damn, there going to try to stop me and i don't have enough time to   
fight them' he thought angerly gritting his teeth, but he sighed knowing that   
he would have to defeat them to get any further.  
With a war cry he leapt forward, he curled himself up and smashed   
into them like a blue hyperactive buzz saw. He winced hearing the sounds of   
metal as it was destroyed, destroying these Swatbots would be much harder   
to defeat then any he had faced before.  
He was quickly getting tired by the time he got to the last one, his   
buzz saw attack didn't work on it. It was ebony in color with slight green on   
its trimmings, it was also almost as fast as he was.  
In a last ditch effort to destroy it he gathered his mental energy in a   
physical form, with a yell he actually threw the energy. His eyes widened as   
it hit and the swatbot exploded into reddish-yellow fire with sizzles of   
electricity.  
Sonic was exausted but he was almost to his goal, it had taken alot of   
energy but he had done it. His breath came out in hot puffs as he paused, his   
lungs hurt as he caught his breath.  
"So the rodent has come to play has he," a sarcastic and familliar voice   
taunted, Sonic looked up and gasped. It was someone he hadn't seen for   
quite awhile, he almost wished he didn't have to see her.  
"Sally, nice to see you again," he said standing up straight, she glared   
at him as he looked over her new look. She was wearing shiny leather pants   
and top, a black leather jacket, boots and everything had silver chains on   
them. The most startling change was her eyes, they were hard and insane   
where kindness had once recided.  
"You have to kill me to get past me Hedgehog," she snarled, he   
frowned deeply at this.  
"What!" Sonic said in shock, how could he kill someone he had once   
thought a friend. He had known Sally most of his life, how could he kill her.   
His people loved life and were very protective of it, how could he go against   
that life protective instint.  
'But I have to, if I don't millions of innocents of many species will die   
or become eternal slaves of Robotnik' Sonic thought, he took a deep breath   
and made his face emotionless... he had to do this.  
"So be it," he said hiding his deep sadness, Sally smirked and pulled   
two long silver coated swords... out of somewhere. He guessed it was a sub   
space pocket of some type, he knew Robotnik had been working on creating   
them using machines.  
"Prepare to die Rodent!" Sally yelled, she swung her swords at him   
and he dodged. He winced at the damage the swords caused the area he had   
been, the very air burned.  
"What in the world," he said in surprise, those were no normal swords.  
"Like them, Robotnik made them especially for me to use against you,"   
she smirked, she then began to swing them rapidly and he had to dodge   
them quickly... he didn't want to see what happened if he was stabbed with   
those swords.  
"What kind of swords are they?" he asked, he jumped into the air and   
did a Sonic spin to avoid her swords.  
"There called Death swords, there made from an rare metal ore found   
near the core of Mobius," she sneered, Sonic gasped reconizing the type of   
metal.  
The metal was very rare and hard to make into anything, when   
melted it can be used to make weapons. The finished metal would always   
have a silver cast to it making people mistake it for silver, the metal was   
mostly deadly if it stabbed into someones body.. thankfully cuts weren't   
serious but would take a very long time to heal.  
It was also a very dangerous to handle as a weapon, you neaded to   
coat the handle with certain substances so that you could hold it safely.  
"The forbidding weapons," Sonic snarled, his parents had told him   
stories about weapons such as these. An evil mobian had used such a   
weapon against his people five centuries ago, thankfully the mobian had   
been captured and weapon destroyed.  
"Yes, and they will be your death," she sneered, he gasped as one of   
her swords caused a large gash on his shoulder.  
"First blood," she laughed, he shivered slightly at the crazy looks in   
her eyes.  
'I'm sorry Sally but I can't keep doing this, the world is depending on   
me... even if it means I have to kill you' Sonic thought, as he watched Sally   
decided to abandon her weapons and kill him the old fashioned way.  
He grunted as he fists hit him, one of those fists even caused him to   
get a spilt lip.  
"I pity ou sally, you've fallen into evil," Sonic whispered sadly, then   
before she could react he gathered his power and struck. Blinding white light   
filled the air, when the light vanished nothing was left of Sally except for   
ashes... his power had even destroyed her swords.  
"May you rest in peace Sally," he whispered sadly.  
Tears fell down his face at what he had done and it tore his heart   
deeply, he winced from the pain from the deep gash on his shoulder. Blood   
slipped from it, it was terribly painful but he had to move on. Beads of blood   
also fell down his face from his split lip, he knew that he also had a black   
eye.  
He had never truly killed before and it burned him, he had been   
taught to treasure life... and a few seconds ago he had destroyed one. He   
knew that if he hadn't it would of been worse, but it hurt him none the less.  
'Why must everything end like this, why must I do this' Sonic thought   
crying as he ran, but he knew why.... if he didn't all mobians and his people   
would be no more.  
He gritted his teeth angerly when a colume of light appeared ahead of   
him, he knew that it was above Robotniks fortress... he didn't have much   
time left.  
"Sorry everyone, but I have to," Sonic whispered sadly, then he   
vanished as he used his powers to teleport.  
***  
Sonic gritted his teeth as his teleport ended, his shoulder ached and   
hurt terribly from the gash Sally had given him. He looked around and   
nodded, he was in the same are as Robotnik now.... he could easily see the   
overlanders bulk from here.  
The smell of the air was putrid as he walked nearer to Robotnik, the   
fat overlander smirked at the sapphier hedgehog.  
"Its about time you got here hedgehog, I see you ran into Princess   
Sally... or should I say once princess Sally," Robotnik said with a laugh, Sonic   
gritted his teeth knowing that Robotnik knew he had killed Sally.  
"Why?" he asked in a calm voice, in these last moments he wanted to   
know the true reason Robotnik had done this to the world and everyone...   
why he had destroyed there lives.  
"Why... why you ask, because I hate you all... I hate everything!"   
Robotnik screamed and he began to laugh, it was not his usual laugh but one   
of the truly insane.  
"Your insane Robuttnik," he said, the overlander continues to laugh not   
seeming to hear his comment.  
'All this time he has been slowly been going insane, how could anyone   
hate everything including themselves. But why does he have to end it all this   
way, couldn't he had just taking out himself?' Sonic thought, but he knew   
that it was never that simple.  
'This is Robotnik after all' Sonic thought, Robotniks hand reached for   
the final switch that would activate the power of the doomsday device.  
Time seemed to slow down, Sonic knew that even with his super   
speed he wouldn't make it. But still he ran forward even if it felt like slow   
motion, he gave an aganized cry as Robotnik switched the switch.  
Normal time resumed, Sonic fell to his knees knowing that he had   
failed.  
'I've failed, even with all the dreams warning me of this day.. still I   
have failed' he thought tears falling down his face, soon he knew that all he   
loved would be dead.  
A cold brisk wind hit him as the final faze of the machine hit him,   
closing his eyes memories came to him.  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember when or where or how  
And I banished every memory  
you and i had ever made  
  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, its all coming  
back to me now)  
  
A memory of childhood friends, Times between friends, reuniting with his   
twin, Vikki who was like a little sister to him, falling in love with Nicole,   
making a life in tree city... getting married.  
His eyes snapped opened new determination in them, he couldn't fail   
them now... his memories of his loved ones.  
"No, I can't fail.... there all counting on me," Sonic said and he stood up,   
the air was terribly cold now.... and he knew it was only a few minutes till all   
he knew was gone.  
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more then any laws allow  
Baba Baby  
  
He walked to the device knowing that it was up to him, Robotnik stood   
nearby laughing insanely... the mans mind was too gone now to notice what   
Sonic was doing.  
"In the end this is all that matters, that the ones I love live on," he   
thought, he didn't care if he lived or died... as long as they lived and he held   
there memories came with him.  
"Ancestors guide me," he whispered, unnnoticed to him the crystal on   
the necklace Vikki had given him bagan to glow a pure white.  
+Forgive me+ Sonic said along the link he held his brother, he quickly   
closed it again feeling his brothers frantic thought.  
Sonic smiled grimly as he looked at the doomsday device, and he   
began.  
***  
An exausted Jason finally made it to the outskirts of Robotropolis   
witha group of freedom fighters, yet it was also too late.  
+Forgive me+ he heard in his mind suddenly.  
He gave a strangled cry as blue light exploded from somewhere in   
Robotropolis, he knew it was his brotheres entire life force.... Sonic had   
sacrificed himself.  
The light burst to the sky and to the heaven, Jason fell to teh ground   
his face wet bewildered... his brother was dead.  
"Sonic.... why did you have to do this," he wispered, he was lodt   
without his other half... he couldn't even feel Sonics mind anymore.  
***  
It was hours later that a small group of freedom fighters combed the   
remains of Robotropolis for Sonic, or at least his remains.  
The world felt colder to Jason, in one instant his only bloodfamily had   
been taken away.... and this time there was no Robotnik to try to clone Sonic   
or a way to bring him back to life.  
"Jason, over here," a voice called tearfully, Kason turned reconizing it   
to belonging to Tails. Quickly he ran to where the two tailed fox sat, when he   
got there Tails lifted something up for him to see.  
"Sonic," he wispered tearfully, in his hands was the shattered remains   
of teh crystal Vikki had giving his brother.  
'Rest in peace brother, I will be in grief later... at teh moment I have a   
world to rebuild' he thought, after finding nothing else they headed home....   
with only a shattered crystal to tell what happened.  
***  
Above Mobius a beautiful ship floated invisible to eyes and all   
technologies, it had been empty for over a millenium.... but now once again it   
was occupied.  
By a huge window over looking Mobius a white figure looked at teh   
planet sadly, then it smiled.  
"I can't return, but at least can watch over you Jason. The stories that   
the ancestors starships were still here are true, now I will be the planets   
invisible guardian," he whispered, Sonic looekd at his pure white fur and   
gave a wry smile.  
The crystal had somehow given him all its power and he had used it to   
save mobius, with the last of its power the crystal had teleported him here.   
He didn't understand how it had all happened but he knew it was best for   
him to remain here, with white fur the mobians would probably think he   
was a ghost.  
Using all that power had bleached his fur back to its real white color,   
he had a feeling that no mobian food would change its color now.  
"Goodbye my loved ones and friend," he whispered and he walked   
away from the window, he had lots of things he had to do on the ship before   
he began to guard mobius.  
  
The End  
I know its a sad ending but I had to end it somehow, there will be no   
sequal... I would love emails on how you thought of the ending.  
Ja Ne 


End file.
